C'était pas son jour!
by Nyctalope
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Ivrian n°8.Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black s'est enfui avec l'Hippogriffe Buck, à la fin du troisième tome. Et s'il avait emmené, contraint et forcé, un otage ? Et si cet otage n'était autre que son pire ennemi? SLASH SSSB
1. La grande évasion

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic!

**C'est une réponse au défi d'Ivrian numéro 8:**

_Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black s'est enfui avec l'Hippogriffe Buck, à la fin du troisième tome. Et s'il n'était pas parti tout seul ? S'il avait emmené, contraint et forcé, un otage ? Et si cet otage n'était autre que son pire ennemi, Severus Snape ? Contraint de fuir les détraqueurs, Sirius se réfugie avec un Severus fou de rage chez les moldus. Il y a pire châtiment que les détraqueurs, Sirius va l'apprendre à ses dépends : le Snape en colère..._

_Condition à remplir : De l'humour, un peu d'action, et un Slash !_

Voilà, ca change radicalement du "Secret des evans", mon autre fic, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!!

**Rating:** Euh pour le moment G mais ca va ptet passer en PG-13 voire R, je ne sais pas encore! Ca dépendra aussi de vous, chers lecteurs ;)

**Spoiler:** tomes 1 à 3.

**Note**: Cette fic sera un yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre hommes) donc avis à ceux que ça dérange ou aux homophobes, vous pouvez fermer la fenêtre!!

VO/VF: Snape/Rogue

Snivellus/Servilus

Slytherin/Serpentard

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à Rowling... Même l'idée ne m'appartient pas: elle est à Ivrian... sniff, c'est dur ... Ah et le premier paragraphe de cette fic est la fin du chapitre intitulé "le secret d'Hermione" dans le prisonnier d'Azkaban (tome 3). 

**Merci:** à ma bêta lectrice, ptite chinoise, avec qui j'ai bien ri en corrigeant ce chapitre :)

Private joke pour le forum HP2!

* * *

** CHAP 1 – LA GRANDE EVASION**

"Nous nous reverrons un jour", dit Black. "Tu es... tu es le digne fils de ton père Harry..."

Il serra les flancs de l'Hippogriffe entre ses talons. A nouveau, les ailes immenses se mirent en mouvement tandis que Harry et Hermione reculaient d'un pas. Buck s'éleva dans les airs, emportant son cavalier. Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Bientôt, leur silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel, puis un nuage masqua la lune et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Sirius se retourna mais il ne distinguait plus la tour d'où il s'était échappé. Il tira un peu sur le cou de Buck afin de le faire ralentir, quand soudain il entendit des cris rauques:

"BLAAAAAAAACK tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois!!!!!"

Sirius fit de nouveau accélérer sa monture et tenta de lui refaire prendre de la hauteur lors de leur passage au dessus de la dernière tour du château. Il se sentit brusquement tiré vers le bas et talonna Buck de toutes ses forces afin de remonter.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix plus qu'hostile hurla à moins de 50 cm de son oreille:

"BLAAAAACK REDESCEND TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE ..."

Sirius n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase à cause du vent, ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Le beau brun grimaça, imaginant ce que le passager clandestin voulait lui faire subir. A moins que ce soit le fait d'être si proche physiquement de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde...L'animagus se reprit rapidement et énonça sur le ton de la conversation:

- Oh Snivellus, quel bon vent t'amène?

Snape, suspendu à la patte avant gauche de Buck par la seule force de ses bras, inspira profondément et lui répondit en détachant bien les mots, comme s'il parlait à un enfant attardé:

- Black, je - te –prie – de – me – ramener – au – sol - ou - de – me – remonter – _dans – les – plus - brefs délais..._

L'ancien Gryffondor jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas:

- Euh pour la première option ça ne va pas être possible, SnapeQuoique ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée...

- Vite, je perds _patience._

- Si je fais ça c'est pour éviter que tu ne tues de pauvres innocents en tombant, _Snivellus_. Quelle mort atroce pour eux...

Et l'Animagus entreprit de hisser son ancien camarade d'école sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe.

Le Professeur de potions, une fois installé, lança son regard le plus glaçant au Maraudeur, ce qui ne servait à rien étant donné que Sirius lui tournait le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venu te chercher pour t'amener aux détraqueurs.

Sirius éclata d'un rire franc.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?

- C'est juste que t'as raté ton coup, _mon vieil ami_! Nous sommes loin de Poudlard maintenant!

Puis, voyant Snape esquisser un mouvement vers la poche intérieure de sa robe, Sirius arrêta subitement de rire et, plus prompt que son compagnon, brandit sa baguette:

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Snape, je ne suis pas aussi rouillé que tu le crois. EXPERLLIAMUS.

Mais au moment où il allait attraper la baguette de son vis-à-vis, une bourrasque lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

- MA BAGUETTE!!!!!

Black la regarda tomber... Il ne put s'empêcher une remarque faussement affligée :

- Une si bonne baguette... faire une chute de 180 mètres... Je suis tellement _désol_ Snivellus!

Voyant que le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter dessus pour se venger, Sirius abaissa la main.

- Bon, Black. Puis-je avoir l'_honneur_ de connaître ton _merveilleu_x plan maintenant?

- Bin je comptais me cacher dans une toute petite caverne avec Buck mais avec toi en plus ça va être dur...

- Tu veux dire que non seulement je suis avec un criminel en cavale mais en plus il ne sait pas où aller... Quelle organisation...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique.

- Je ne suis pas un criminel!!!!!! Lui jeta Black au visage. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Tu as voulu me tuer à l'instant.

- Tu l'as bien cherché Snape!

- Et les Potter?

Le visage du Rouge et Or se ferma et son regard se fit plus sombre:

- Ce n'était pas moi... Du moins pas directement...

- Je _sais_ Black, tu l'as déjà dit dans la cabane hurlante. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

- Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me livrer aux détraqueurs?

- Parce que je te hais - Snape fit mine de réfléchir - non, réflexion faite, je t'_abhorre_.

Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu et répondit d'un ton badin:

- Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on se comprend toi et moi.

Un ange passa...

- Bon où va-t-on Black parce que là il commence à faire _très froid._

- J'ai bien une idée mais elle ne te plaira pas... ce qui est parfait ! Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina d'un sourire plus que sadique.

- Hmmm...

- Vu que je suis recherché chez les sorciers je dois me cacher ailleurs...

- Viens en au fait, tu n'as décidément pas l'esprit de synthèse. Quoique, justement, il faudrait déjà avoir de l'esprit ... C'est pas gagné...

Mais Sirius l'ignora superbement et continua:

- On devrait peut-être aller chez les moldus...

- Je trouve ta _plaisanterie_ particulièrement déplacée.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as plus de baguette. Tu ne peux rien faire et prévenir personne.

Puis, voyant la mine sceptique de son _vieil ami, _Sirius haussa le ton:

- JE décide et TU disposes!

-Ce n'est donc pas une plaisanterie mais une _idée_... Qui l'eut cru?!

Les lèvres du Serpentard formèrent une grimace moqueuse:

- Et tu as un endroit où aller? De l'argent?

- Non...

- Tu es toujours aussi Gryffondor, tu crois trop en ta chance Black! Le problème c'est que tu n'en as jamais eu...Et puis je te ferais remarquer que tu es _également _recherché chez les moldus.

- Je sais, je sais! Black montrait des signes d'agacement. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je changerai d'apparence, ce n'est pas grave! Ils n'ont pas les mêmes "agents de recherche" que nous!

A la pensée des détraqueurs, Sirius frissonna.

Snape éclata d'un rire qui se voulait moqueur, refoulant son angoisse naissante à l'évocation des créatures. Il se fit un plaisir de répondre:

- Je te prends pour Sirius Black, un crétin congénital et dégénéré, Gryffondor de surcroît, qui ne pense qu'à se pavaner devant la gente féminine en se pensant séduisant. Il a également un sens très développé de la persécution d'autrui mais s'en tire un peu trop souvent à bon compte, si on ne tient pas compte de ses douze dernières années passées à Azkaban...pour rien.

- Au moins j'ai les cheveux propres!!

L'humiliation fut si grande que Snape ne trouva rien à dire à par une vieille menace sortie du fin fond de son vocabulaire préadolescent:

- Tu as surtout de la chance d'avoir encore ta tête! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la tienne qu'y pourrait être mise à prix! Imagine les affiches...

Subitement le silence se fit, chacun ruminant une vengeance ô combien sadique en pensant à l'autre, mettant en scène les pires instruments de torture: petite cuillère, curare, hache rouillée, sushis périmés...

Sirius fut le premier à le briser:

- Euh, Snape?

En guise de réponse, le directeur de Serpentard fit l'immense effort de lever presque imperceptiblement le sourcil droit.

- T'as quoi sous ta cape?

* * *

C'est court (ça change lol), mais prenez ça comme un prologue! Alors si vous voulez m'encourager ou m'insulter (enfin jpréfère pas mais bon...) reviewez moa!

J'espère que ça t'a plu Ivrian! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis!!

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "Le secret des Evans", la mise à jour sera plus longue que d'habitude, désolée!


	2. Help

**Le mot de l'auteur :** coucou ! désolée de ce retard mais j'ai déménagé, emmenagé, bossé a plein temps puis c'était la rentrée et avec mes 45h de cours par semaine j'avoue ne pas trop avoir le temps, surtout que je préfère m'investir à fond pour « le secret des Evans » même si j'adoooore écrire cette fic. Vous remarquerez que c'est une fic courte avec des chapitres courts :) dsl mais je ne peux découper l'histoire que comme ça !J'espère que ce chapitre (si longuement attendu ) vous plaira. Les réponses aux review sont à la fin. D'ailleurs merci j'en ai eu 15 rien que pour le 1er chapitre je suis comblée ! alors n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais !! j'aimerais dépasser la barre des 20/chapitre jamais atteinte encore pour moi !

**Rating:** Euh pour le moment G mais ca va ptet passer en PG-13 voire R, je ne sais pas encore! Ca dépendra aussi de vous, chers lecteurs ;)

**Spoiler:** tomes 1 à 3.

**Note**: Cette fic sera un yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre hommes) donc avis à ceux que ça dérange

ou aux homophobes, vous pouvez fermer la fenêtre!!

VO/VF: Snape/Rogue

Snivellus/Servilus

Slytherin/Serpentard

**Disclaimer**: rien à moi, tout à Rowling... Même l'idée ne m'appartient pas: elle est à Ivrian... sniff, c'est dur ... Ah et le premier paragraphe de cette fic est la fin du chapitre intitulé "le secret d'Hermione" dans le prisonnier d'Azkaban (tome 3). Et la chanson appartient au Donjon de Naheulbeuk!vous l'aurez tous reconnue ;) 

**Merci:** à ma bêta lectrice, ptite chinoise qui en fait a écrit pas mal de passages merci merci merci !!

**Pub :** si vous aimez les yaoi allez faire un tour du coté de chez Swan euh nan « Angel Boo », « Yami Aku » et « Lylith Malefoy » ! passez voir les fics de « cornedrue »si vous voulez du sérieux et de « les coautrices » si vous voulez rire et n'oubliez pas de jeter un œil à ma 1ère fic : « Le Secret des Evans ! »

* * *

**Chap 2 – Help **

- On dirait presque un vrai moldu comme ça! Un petit ricanement sournois s'éleva de sa gorge. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des habits sous ta cape mon p'tit Snivellus.

- Tu croyais quoi?

- Euh tu veux vraiment que je te réponde??

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

Sirius observa Snape d'un œil expert :

- Bon ta chemise blanche est très classique, ça va, par contre ton pantalon...

- Quoi mon pantalon??

- Euh - bin - il est - euh - pas - enfin bref ça va pas pour ce qu'on va faire!

Et d'un coup de baguette Black transforma le pantalon noir très classe et très seyant du professeur de potions en un vieux jean délavé, tâché et déchiré mais qui lui allait tout aussi bien (NdA : on arrête de baver les filles !)

- BLACK !! RENDS MOI MON PANTALON SUR LE CHAMP !!! lui cracha Sevy au visage, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, signe de totale fureur...

(Note de la bêta : bah oui, le pantalon en question lui avait coûté un mois de son miséreux salaire de prof...surtout qu'il avait dû économiser sur le budget des ingrédients pour potions...quel sacrifice !)

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état _! même si c'est assez plaisant de te voir ainsi_. De toute façon, il n'était pas approprié pour l'endroit où nous allons!

Piqué au vif par la remarque, le _Snivellus_ en question se recomposa illico-presto un visage du genre « mais bien sûr que je me contrôle, que crois-tu idiot de Gryffondor, de toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois intelligent » et lui demanda sur un ton plus modéré :

- Et puis-je savoir où nous allons?

Mais l'ancien Gryffondor ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur son « œuvre d'art », et d'un nouveau coup de baguette il salit la chemise de son ennemi et la déchira par endroits.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Rogue péta littéralement un câble et se rua sur son cher ami... S'ensuivit une mini-bataille (je dis bien _mini_) car Sirius stoppa net quand il sentit les cheveux extrêmement gras pour ne pas dire totalement huileux sur son visage, réprimant un haut-le-cœur, il s'écria :

-HEEERK !!! mais tu connais pas le shampoing ou quoi !

Voyant son compagnon prendre à nouveau l'élan pour se jeter sur lui, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Oh ça va hein, tu vas tout de même pas faire un chichi pour une chemise et un pantalon ! Et pis, si ça peut te rassurer, ça te va bien tu sait. Sirius lança un clin d'œil à son adversaire pour appuyer ses dires.

- Mais ça m'a coûté une fortune !!!

-Alala, je t'en rachèterai _et du shampoing par la même occasion_ ...

c'est bon maintenant ?! tu peux peut-être me lâcher ?

Les yeux de Severus lancèrent des éclairs, mais on y notait tout de même une certaine pointe de satisfaction... La guéguerre s'était un peu calmée mais Black ne put s'empêcher :

- Tiens je pensais que tu étais grassouillet... Enfin sous tes nombreuses capes on dirait!

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet œil de prédateur. Le ton était glacial.

Sirius eut l'impression que Sev montrait les crocs et frissonna. Le maître de potions continua :

- Et toi, comment vas-tu t'habiller maintenant que tu m'a changé en clochard moldu ?

- Comme ça!

A l'aide d'un autre sort Sirius se retrouva vêtu d'un vieux pantalon en tweed marron avec un tee-shirt noir, le tout savamment abîmé (NdA : comme par hasard ses abdos étaient visibles dans les fentes, on se refait pas).

- Alors? Le beau brun attendait assez tendu le verdict de son ennemi. La sentence tomba, plus cinglante que jamais :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être plus pitoyable que tu ne l'étais déjà _Siri._

Celui-ci se rua vers le Serpentard et ils commencèrent à se battre à mains nues, se roulant dans la poussière, se tirant les cheveux (la rage qui prenait Sirius lui permit d'affronter l'huile), se décochant des coups de poing dans toutes les zones accessibles.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par s'arrêter.

Les fugitifs s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre afin de récupérer, se jetant des regards méprisants toutes les nano secondes puis Black se leva d'un bond.

- Allez, on y va _Snivellus._

- Ne-m'appelle-pas-comme-ça... grinça le professeur entre ses dents tout en détachant bien les mots au cas où son imbécile de compagnon ne comprendrait pas. Mais il se mit tout de même debout et suivit son ennemi de toujours.

- Bon Black, peux-tu me dire où nous allons maintenant ?Et qu'allons nous faire de cette _chose_ ?

- C'est un Hippogriffe, un HIPPOGRIFFE ! Déjà on va essayer de joindre Dumby.

- Tu parles du Professeur Dumbledore je suppose... Severus poussa un soupir résumant à lui tout seul toute l'exaspération qu'il ressentait pour le Gryffondor mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Oui, nous sommes très proches !

Et l'évadé d'Azkaban commença à chantonner joyeusement une chanson très célèbre dans le monde sorcier qui donnait à peu près ceci : _« J'ai rencontré un trooolleeeeuuuu qui marchait dans la forêt, il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaq'té lalala je lui ai dit mon ami que veux tu faire de cet hoooooooommeuh, il m'répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommeeeeeeuh. »_

- Black.

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule.

Black lui répondit d'un air faussement offensé :

- Oh ! Tant de vulgarité venant d'un être aussi raffiné que toi m'effraie...

Es-tu sûr que ça va _cher ami _?

Mais le regard « je t'avais prévenu Black » que lui lança Snape dissuada Sirius de faire d'autres commentaires.

- Bon il faut trouver un messager. Sirius avait lâché ça d'un ton badin, comme si rien n'était plus facile.

- Facile, j'ai _toujours_ un hibou sur moi ! mais bien sûr, _et l'hippogriffe met la chocogrenouille dans la boîte en carton._

-Pffff...J'aurais plutôt pensé à une chauve-souris.

Snape ne releva même pas l'affront et demanda :

-Et où va-t-on le trouver ton _valeureux_ messager ?

- Derrière toi.

Le professeur le plus craint et haï de Poudlard se retourna mais ne vit rien derrière lui. A part Buck...

- Je ne vois rien. Black tu deviens fou je crois, enfin tu l'étais déjà avant mais ça devient de pire en pire... Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, surtout si tu finis par en mourir mais tout de même c'est moi qui vais devoir te supporter le temps que nous trouvions une solution pour rentrer.

Cette réponse lui valut un coup de patte derrière la tête de la part de la créature magique.

- Aïeuuh !!

- Tu ne devais pas bien écouter en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Snivellus ! Les hippogriffes sont _très_ susceptibles.

- Ils sont surtout aussi fiers que ces idiots de Gryffondor, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'ai vexé.

« SBAFF». Severus ne vit pas le deuxième coup partir mais il le sentit et se massa le crâne sans oser râler.

- Parce que c'est lui le messager !! et que tu as dit que tu ne voyais rien.

- Très discret... Un hippogriffe en fuite... Encore une merveilleuse idée sortie tout droit de ton esprit tordu Gryffondoresque.

- Bah y'a que Dumby qui le verra, de toute façon il fait nuit et puis si tu as une autre idée vas-y toi le Slytherin si fort et si rusé !!

- Ah enfin tu le reconnais !

- Snape je...

- Nous avons une missive à envoyer alors laisse tes envies de combat puériles de côté.

Cette remarque mit Sirius hors-de-lui, réaction parfaitement prévisible. A cette vue, un début de sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Severus ce qui énerva encore plus l'ancien rouge et or.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius relisait la lettre une dernière fois avant de la cacheter :

_"Cher Dumby,_

_Severus et moi sommes bloqués chez les moldus, et nous aurions besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, le temps que je sois réhabilité. Pourriez-vous nous trouver une maison et nous envoyer un peu d'argent dans les plus brefs délais ? En attendant nous nous débrouillerons pour passer inaperçus. Passez le bonjour à Harry, Hermione et Ron de ma part.(Rien pour Snivellus, il n'a aucun ami)_

_Merci, _

_Siriussounet"_

Sirius cacheta l'enveloppe et la mit au cou de Buck. Après lui avoir indiqué la personne à qui il devait la remettre, il s'assit sur une pierre et regarda autour de lui : il n'y avait rien à part les lumières d'une ville dans le lointain.

Severus brisa le silence :

- Euh vous étiez proches comment ?

- C'est une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles _vraiment_ savoir...

Snape grimaça, il faut dire qu'il avait une imagination _trèèèès_ fertile sous ses airs austères.

Mais ça, aucun élève (ni personne d'ailleurs) ne devait le savoir, ça nuirait à sa réputation.

- Bon en route, ça serait bien qu'on arrive avant le matin... Sirius joignit le geste à la parole et prit la direction des lumières.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons?

- Dans ce qu'on appelle un foyer d'aide, d'accueil et de secours.

- Tu me fais peur...

- Et bien il y a des moldus qui n'ont pas d'argent (comme nous), et qui n'ont pas de toit (comme nous) ni de famille (encore comme nous). C'est ce qu'on appelle des SDF, des _sans domicile fixes._

Severus semblait au bord de la crise de nerf :

- TU VEUX DIRE QUE NOUS ALLONS DORMIR AVEC CES MOLDUS S.D.F ???!! Mais mais...

La panique le faisait bégayer.

- C'est provisoire, le temps que Dumby nous sauve ! _quelle chochotte !_

-MAIS ON NE VA PAS RESTER DES JOURNEES ENTIERES A SE REGARDER DANS LE BLANC DES YEUX AVEC LA VERMINE MOLDUE QUAND MEME ??!!

C'était fini, Severus était définivement une chochotte incapable de contrôler ses sautes d'humeur, toute trace de parfait petit _Snivellus_ ayant disparu... L'animagus avait du mal à contenir son fou rire...

- Non, _mon cœur_, nous allons travailler ! Quel dommage que les moldus ne connaissent pas les potions !

A l'idée de ce cher professeur Snape toujours très élégant en train d'aider des éboueurs ou de travailler sur un chantier, Sirius ne put se retenir d'avantage et se tordit de rire une bonne dizaine de minutes en se tenant les côtes.... Ce qui inquiéta fortement le Serpentard. _Mais il est complètement frappé !_

- Euh pourquoi as-tu l'air content ? A quoi penses-tu encore ??? Les autres ont raison, tu es un fou dangereux Black...

* * *

**Réponses aux review :**

Fred01 : merci pour tes compliments ! ça me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise alors qu'elle n'est pas du tout dans le ton du « secret » ! pour l'évolution de l'histoire tu verras c pas de tout repos ! et pr le chap 8 du secret, ça avance doucement mais sûrement !

Yami aku : merciiiiiiiiii. C'est vrai qu'on dirait des gamins et encore je me suis retenue histoire qu'ils soient pas trop irréalistes !! mais finalement je v les modifier a ma façon petit a petit héhéhé. Et maintenant tu sais ce qu'il y a sous les robes de Sev ! kisu coupine.

Sushiland : merci t'auras un sushi et de la smirnoff :)

Boo : salut ptite sœur ! ravie que ca t'ai plu et tant pis pr la review constructive, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois et ca y est tu sais ce qu'il a sous sa cape héhéhé. ZouX

Petite orchidée bleue : merci Lannie ma super betaaaaaaaaa. Faut dire que t'en as beaucoup fait toi aussi !!!

Spoiled child : oui t'as vu le pauvre il a pas de baguette :'( mon pauvre sevychounet ! tant pis pr lui héhéhé

Zakath nath : voilà la suite mais toi t'as pas à râler hein ;) pr le secret je dirai que la suite est pr ds 15 jours mais j'en mettrais pas ma main au feu lol

Allaupi : Merci Laurent :)

Lola reeds : Raté il est po nu lol. J'espère que t'aies pas déçue par rapport au défi, et si t'as des idées, maile moi :)

Latitefraisedesbois : Merci pour ta gentille review et tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup :)

Ivrian : j'espère que ton ordi va mieux et qu'il a pas fait de rechute lol. J'avais vraiment peur que ça te plaise pas (c'est quand même ton idée) mais je suis soulagée !! j'espère que la suite te plaira tjs autant !!

Chrisanimefan : la voilà ! ca te plait ?

Lilou : merci bcp :) et puis si t'arrives pas a formuler tes idées, un seul consil : l'entrainement ! tu t'amélioreras trsès vite ! et bosse avec un dico des synonymes ! voil

Ayako : merci moi aussi je te hais lol et pr le coup des cheveux tu peux détester lannie

Tite sevie : Voilà la suite un peu tard mais j'espère que ca te plaira toujours autant !


	3. Le foyer des âmes perdues et désespérées

**Note de l'auteur :** Et bien je n'ai pas trooooop trooooop tardé pour une fois (regarde la date de dernier update) euh oups 1 mois... mais je crois que c'est le rythme que je continuerai de tenir ! Les réponses aux review sont à la fin.

**Rating:** Euh pour le moment G mais ca va ptet passer en PG-13 voire R, je ne sais pas encore! Ca dépendra aussi de vous, chers lecteurs ;)

**VO/VF**: Snape/Rogue

Snivellus/Servilus

Slytherin/Serpentard

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, tout à Rowling... Même l'idée ne m'appartient pas: elle est à Ivrian... sniff, c'est dur ...

**Wanted **: Cherche fan arteurs pour illustrer mes fics (surtout le Secret des Evans) alors à vos stylos !

**Merci:** à ma bêta lectrice comme d'hab !! et pis à vous, reviewers de mon cœur !

**Coup de gueule :** Dites, vous en voulez à mon chapitre 8 du Secret des Evans ou quoi ?? j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de review :'( c'est pas très motivant... Et puis c'est pareil pour « Noir » une fic géniale de les coautrices!!! Alors zut si vous lisez reviewez siouplé ! même si c'est négatif, ça ne peut que nous aider à nous améliorer !!

* * *

**Chap 3 - Le foyer des âmes perdues et désespérées**

Après environ trois heures de marche et de débats que nous pourrions qualifier d' « animés », Sirius et Severus avaient enfin atteint Londres (entiers).

- Maintenant que nous sommes chez les moldus Black, que fait-on ? Demanda le professeur d'un air doucereux, espérant s'entendre répondre quelque chose du genre « bin j'en sais rien, tu sais je ne suis qu'un pauvre Gryffondor sans cerveau et... ». Mais la voix de son interlocuteur le tira de sa rêverie:

- On va au foyer, répondit Sirius d'un ton enjoué, comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

- J'osais espérer que tu avais abandonné cette idée pour le moins... _farfelue... _

Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas où se situe cet... _endroit _? Severus s'était arrêté et fixait son compagnon d'infortune _de malheur oui..._ (Chut Sev c'est moi qui écrit !!) donc je reprends, il fixait son _compagnon d'infortune_ (et toc !) les sourcils levés, les poings sur les hanches, espérant une fois de plus qu'il lui réponde négativement:

- Si, j'y avais aidé Lily un été, on faisait du bénévolat avec les autres Maraudeurs !

- Par Merlin, encore raté ! Grmlml... Maugréa Sev dans sa barbe (même s'il n'en avait pas).

- Tu disais ? Sirius reprit la marche, suivit de près par Severus qui répondit ce qui lui passait par la tête:

- Euh ? Maraudeurs ?

- Laisse tomber... Le visage de Black exprimait à présent une grande lassitude.

- Et depuis quand le _grand_ Sirius Black fait du bénévolat ?

- Je... Sirius ne sut que répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait fait que suivre les autres... Enfin surtout une personne...

- Je vois... Ce n'était donc pas par pure philanthropie ! M'étonne pas... Bon elle s'appelait comment ?

- Rémus.

- Humpf. Le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa langue sans compter le minuscule caillou qui avait férocement tenté de le mettre par terre. _Le sort s'acharne contre moi !_

Cependant, il reprit rapidement contenance, lissa les plis de sa robe - ou plutôt essaya- _( Bouse de dragon ! je suis en moldu !! Black je vais te...) _et ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement (ou presque).

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite rue au nom avenant (« rue de la désolation ») et ils s'arrêtèrent au numéro 13, devant une minuscule porte en bois vermoulu, portant une enseigne annonçant « foyer des âmes perdues et désespérées ».

Le directeur des Serpentard ne put détacher ses yeux du rat mort pourrissant quelques mètres en contrebas.

- Tu vois Sev je t'avais dit que ça te plairait ! C'est glauque à souhait, tu es content ? Questionna Sirius, une trèèèèèès légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Je suis ravi... Si au moins tu pouvais en profiter pour mourir de la syphilis je serais encore plus heureux ! Répliqua Snape d'un ton cinglant.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil... L'ancien Gryffondor prit un air d'enfant boudeur et frappa à la porte.

Une petite dame toute en rondeur et au visage souriant vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le visage de Sirius afficha un air de profonde humilité tandis qu'il faisait ses si célèbres yeux de chien battu – vous savez, le même regard que le chat potté- . Il répondit :

- Bonsoir Madame, nous sommes désolés de vous importuner à une heure si matinale mais nous venons quémander votre hospitalité. Voici Severus Snape et je suis Sirius Black.

Les paroles de Sirius avaient fait mouche.

- Et moi je suis Madame Sweet ! Mais entrez, ne restez pas dans la rue mes enfants !

Severus avait tiqué au « mes enfants » mais il savait que leur situation ne lui permettait pas de répliquer vertement. Il préféra donc l'option du silence, qu'il trouva fort inconfortable et qui, de plus, déformait de tics son si radieux visage (hum je m'emballe). Cependant, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, le professeur oublia instantanément l'affront qu'il venait de subir. En effet, ils venait d'entrer dans une pièce circulaire chaleureuse bien que d'apparence modeste, ce qui détonnait fortement avec l'extérieur.

Ils suivirent la vieille dame et arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un salon, muni d'une cheminée et d'un canapé. Madame Sweet leur fit signe de s'asseoir et de les attendre.

- Euh Black c'est vraiment moldu comme endroit ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est tellement différent de l'extérieur. Et puis ça paraît immense en comparaison avec la petite rue où est situé le foyer !!

- Tu vois que les moldus ne sont pas forcément idiots !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que je pense forcément ça Black ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moins qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Regarde par exemple, toi, avec ta famille, tout le monde pourr...

Sirius avait réagi instantanément et s'était sauvagement rué sur son pire ennemi. Ils roulèrent au sol, Severus tentant de euh... calmer Black (« Même pas mal d'abord espèce de Gryffondor dégénéré »). C'est à l'instant précis où l'évadé d'Azkaban allait gentiment écraser son poing dans la figure de son adversaire que Mme Sweet réapparut, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés trois tasses de thé au citron et des biscuits.

- Mes enfants, si vous préférez dormir tout de suite, il n'y a pas de problème, il suffira de déplier le canapé. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de lit disponible pour le moment (« Tu vois Black, on n'a rien à faire ici !! » ).

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et salivèrent littéralement lorsque leurs cellules olfactives entrèrent en contact avec l 'odeur des petits gâteaux à la cannelle.

- Ah, il me semble que vous avez faim ! Remarqua la petite dame rondouillarde avec un doux sourire. Installez-vous, je vous sers.

Aucun des deux ne put résister au regard si bienveillant, ni à cette offre alléchante. Sirius s'installa sur le sofa tandis que Severus prenait place dans le fauteuil faisant face à l'âtre. Tous deux se ruèrent sur le plateau et se restaurèrent sans un mot. Madame Sweet, qui prenait son thé de façon beaucoup plus distinguée, les regardait comme une mère surveillant sa progéniture. Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, elle desservit la table basse puis s'adressa à eux :

- Je vous laisse déplier le canapé, je suis sûre que vous savez mieux le faire que moi ! Plaisanta la maîtresse de maison les yeux rieurs.

Pendant ce temps je vais chercher une couverture.

Severus, l'air inquiet, l'interrompit :

- Euh, Madame Sweet, sans vouloir paraître désobligeant, où se trouve le deuxième lit ?

- Ah mon pauvre petit, c'est bien là le problème, il n'y en a plus ! Il ne reste que ce canapé. Mais je pense qu'un ou deux lits vont se libérer demain. Je suis confuse... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Si justement ça .. allait rétorquer le maître de potions mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le Maraudeur qui s'empressa de rectifier le tir tout en présentant son plus beau sourire (et j'm'y connais en sourires, jsuis en dentaire ! lol) à la vieille dame .

- Ca conviendra parfaitement madame ! Vous savez, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps...

- Vous me raconterez ça demain jeune homme . Je reviens tout de suite avec une couverture, vous devez être harassés.

Pendant ce temps-là, les fugitifs tentèrent de déplier le clic-clac.

- Mais regarde c'est là qu'il faut plier, Black !

- Mais non t'y connais rien faut rabattre à fond et ça s'allonge tout seul !!

- Bah fais-le, toi qui semble si intelligent ! mais si mes souvenirs sont bons (bien sur qu'ils le sont d'ailleurs, je m'appelle pas Severus Snape pour rien), ce n'était pas à Serdaigle que tu étais ! et ça se comprend, marmonna Severus, furieux.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre étant donné qu'en deux secondes et demi il avait déplié le canapé et qu'il s'était jeté dessus d'un air nonchalant.

Il jeta à son vis-à-vis un regard aguicheur :

- _Snivellus_, tu me rejoins ?

- Plutôt dormir par terre, Black ! Severus joignit le geste à la parole et s'allongea sur le tapis de sol élimé, devant la cheminée.

Madame Sweet revint, pliant presque sous le poids de la lourde couverture en grosse laine verte.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'elle vit Snape étendu par terre, et tourna les talons, en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit d'un ton prévenant.

Sirius se pelotonna bien au chaud et lança d'un ton ironique :

- Ca va mon ptit serpent ? t'es bien installé ? parce que là c'est le pied ! hmmm cette couverture aux couleurs de ta si chèèère maison... et l'oreiller là... raaah sans compter le ...

Mais encore une fois dans ce chapitre, une phrase ne se termina pas (je m'appelle chimgrid padchute mdr), pour cause d'attaque surprise.

- C'est bon t'as gagné Black, je ne vais pas dormir par terre pour ton bon plaisir. Allez donne moi un bout de couverture ! (NdA c mignon on dirait un vrai couple mariés depuis 10 ans )

- Naaaaaaaaan,(énorme sourire) t'as pas dit le mot magique !

- Avada kedavra. Répondit Snape d'une voix d'outre tombe ce qui lui permit non seulement d'obtenir un bout du si précieux tissu, mais aussi un magnifique sirius au visage décomposé virant au vert... Il ne put que se féliciter de cette splendide réplique cinglante. _(à noter dans mon carnet de répliques cinglantes dans le top 10)_

Tous deux s'endormirent avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Quidditch".

Le lendemain matin (ou plutôt le même jour vers midi), ils furent réveillés par une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années :

- Bonjour messieurs ! clama-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux. Bien dormi ?

- Gnnnn... Répondirent les principaux intéressés en chœur.

- Allez du nerf ! Il est presque midi! La réinsertion commence par un travail !! et pour en trouver un, il faut chercher !!

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Snape d'une voix qui se voulait froide mais qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté (le bâillement émis en même temps que ces mots y était sûrement pour quelque chose ).

- Eléonore, pour vous servir ! enfin dans la limite du possible bien sûr ! La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin devant l'air consterné de l'homme.

Elle continua, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler :

- Vous devriez réveiller votre compagnon avant que ce ne soient les enfants qui le fassent !

- Les enfants ? Demanda le professeur en levant les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- Et bien oui, les enfants ! nous tenons aussi un orphelinat, il est situé dans le bâtiment en face ! et ils ne vont pas tarder à venir manger, le réfectoire est ici !

- Ces _adorables petits anges_ ne sont-ils pas censés être à l'école ?

A ces mots, Eléonore repartit de plus belle, tout en amorçant le rangement de la pièce :

- Mais de quel monde sortez-vous Monsieur Snape? Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi ! Il n'y a pas cours ! Enfin, sauf le matin pour les plus grands.

- Par Merlin... ils sont fous ces moldus.. grommela-t-il dans sa moustache (après la barbe vient la moustache, bien évidemment)

- Vous disiez ?

- Euh pourrais-je avoir une carafe d'eau bien fraîche s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, la cuisine est sur votre droite en sortant, demandez à Rose-Marie !

Le grand brun s'exécuta et revint, un sourire au coin des lèvres, au moment où Eléonore quittait la pièce.

Elle lui lança du couloir :

- Et n'oubliez pas de réveiller Monsieur Black !

_Hin hin vous en faîtes pas pour moi..._ Il s'approcha sournoisement de Black avec la carafe d'eau glacée...

* * *

Aujourd'hui les **réponses aux review** seront assurées par nos cheeeers protagonistes, autrement dit Sev et Siri !

-Ne m'appellez pas Sev c'est ridicule. (regard qui lance des éclairs et voix frôlant le –152)

- hmm oui euh bien Professeur

- Bien je préfère...

- Snivellus t pas gentil avec Sig, regarde, elle est toute rouge !!

(Oh mon Dieu Sirius me prend dans ses braaas raaaaaaaaa)

- Black, nous avons un travail à terminer, arrête de fricoter avec l'autrice !

- On fricote pas !!!! (au plus grand désespoir de moi-même...)

- Je commence, étant donné que cet incapable de Gryffondor est encore en train de draguer une pauvre dinde écervelée

- Hééé je...

- Silence ! Donc _Allaupi :_ Bon elle met du temps c'est vrai, mais il faut dire qu'elle travaille beaucoup (une vraie Serdaigle, pas comme ce Black...)Et non je n'ai pas les cheveux gras ! et puis qui vous dit que ce n'est pas grâce à ma classe et mon charisme légendaire que je vais m'intégrer... pfff

- Bon Sev laisse moi la suite tu sais pas bien faire tu vas les faire fuir !! (regard et sourire à fondre, jeeee fonds). Alors _Zakath Nath_ Sig te dit merci (re sourire, appelez les secours, y'a une ou deux filles aux premiers rangs qui viennent de s'évanouir !). Bon je fais le suivant aussi hein Sev (sourire diabolique) :

_Snapesexsymbole_ je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse avoir un pseudo pareil mais c'est ton choix... Il en faut pour tout les goûts hein !! (mais euuuh moi jl'aime Sev !!!! )

- A mon tour, je vois une petite dévergondée dans le fond là bas :_ Elle est des nôôôôôtreeees_ : Lannie je vous ai (encore) reconnue. Vous ferez un très mauvais Auror, améliorez vos techniques de camouflage. Et puis arrêtez de renvoyer la balle à Sig (relis ta review, tu comprendras lol). Je vous ferai également remarquer que ce n'est pas elle qui se venge à coup de petite cuiller, mais une certaine Ayako, à qui je passe le bonjour d'ailleurs (il fait coucou à l'écran)

_Mon dieu Sev peut sourire... ouaaa (bave )_

- Tiens tiens encore une fan de toi Snivellus, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elles te trouvent, comparé à moi... enfin ! _Ayako_ : Sig se sent moins seule depuis que tu haïs également Lannie (la débauchée du fond, je sens qu'on va s'entendre clin d'œil de Sirius et hurlements de désespoir de l'auteur) et puis il a toujours pas d'amis le Sev mais ça ne saurait tarder ! (je m'avance ptet un peu trop là HAHAHAHAHA elle est bien bonne Sev, avoir des amis huhuhu). Par contre je me répète mais tu n'es pas sa seule admiratrice...

- Black arrête de débiter toutes ses inepties et passe moi la feuille !

- Nan !!

- Avaaaadaaa

- C'est bon c'est bon tiens pfff on peut même pas rigoler...

- Et oh on se calme les garçons, sinon vous allez voir ce que vous subirez dans le prochain chapitre

- (en chœur) Ca peut pas être pire ...

- Si !!! (sourire radieux de moaaa)

- Arf ok ok on te croit allez Sev, mon ami, continue !

- Hm hm évite ce genre de familiarités s'il-te-plaît..._ Alana chantelune_ Nahelbeuck ? connais pas !

- inculte...

- Plait-il ?

- Rien rien.. sifflote Tiens Sirius prends la suite.

- Saluuuut_ Chrisanimefan _: Encore un truc que je comprends pas (normal t un gryffy ! tais toi le serpent !!)c'est pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore arrêté de suivre cette fic complètement débile nan mais c'est vrai, moi, fuir avec Snivellus... pffff

- Héééé t'es pas sensé démonter ma fic !

- Je me ferai pardonner plus tard

- Ok pas de problème continue regard vide

- Bon la rencontre avec les enfants c dans le prochain chapitre, pour les SDF c'est dans le prochain ou dans celui d'après ! à suivre !

- Mademoiselle_ Siryanne _: L'auteur s'excuse que le chapitre ne soit pas venu plus vite, mais il faut avouer que le Gryffondor assis à côté de moi (et en train de siroter une bière) n'était pas très coopératif avec Chimgrid... C'est donc de sa faute. Et encore cette histoire de donjon, comprends pas... Ah l'auteur me fait signe que d'autres répliques cultes sont à venir... Si elle le dit...Bon Black fais un peu ton boulot t'es pas payé à rien faire !

- C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive ! (aurevoir mademoiselle !)Ahhhh encore une jeune fille, saluuuut :) _Oxaline _: Merci ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir plein de compliments d'un coup comme ça :) (mais euuuuh c'est pour moi pas pour toieuuu) mais je ne comprends pas très bien (encore ! tu vois Black que ton cerveau n'est pas encore entièrement développé)... Je disais avant d'être interrompu par monsieur cheveux gras (aïeee enlève cette baguette de ma narineee) je disais donc que je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi Sev serait à plaindre, alors qu'il fait route avec moi, Sirius, LE Sirius Black ! (chting ! ct le bruit de son sourire resplendissant lol)

- Black laisse moi la suivante parce que là vraiment !!!_Sushiland _Comment ça changer les paroles de cette exquise chanson en Sev huileux et sirius sexy ! Si j'ai les cheveux un peu gras c'est à cause des potions, ce n'est pas de ma faute !! je l'ai lave tous les jours avec du Mixa bébé ! (chut pas de marque !). Par contre vous avez raison, Black braille c'est atroce... Par Merlin qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette galère !!!Et non mademoiselle il n'y aura pas de sushis ni de smirnoff, c'est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école !

- Rabat-joie...

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'auteur de cette « histoire » que vous avez le droit de boire.

- T'es sûr Sevichou ?

- Ne m'appelez pas Sevichou ! Mais qu'est ce que vous sortez ?

- Un clavier !

- Pour quoi faire ? (regard suspicieux, même Sirius semble s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe)

- Modifier une ou deux scènes, comme celle du canapé tiens...

- Non ça ira !! tiens mais j'ai du travail moi ! (Ah enfin Black tu t'y mets !) _Latitefraisedesbois :_ bin chuis ravi que le principe des infos update te plaise, parce que c'était mon idée héhéhé. Et sinon ce soir, tu es libre ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans tes fonctions Black... (sort sa baguette et regarde Black d'un air menaçant).

- Bon euh messieurs on va s'arrêter là hein avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent hm hm. Et bien c'est fini chers lecteurs :) N'oubliez pas de reviewer !! (ah et euh dites moi si vous voulez que je continue à les faire présenter les RAR, ou si vous préférez quelqu'un d'autre, à moins que vous n'aimiez pas et dans ce cas je le ferai moi-même !!!)


	4. On se refait une beauté

**Chapitre REPOSTE le 15 juillet pour cause d'oubli de RAR, merci ff net pour les alertes défaillantes…**

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Bijour ! Désolée désolée dééééééésolééééééééée pour ce retard ! Mais bon j'ai encore tout plein d'excuses : j'ai grévé, puis y'a eu mes partiels et ensuite j'ai pas mal bossé sur le Secret des Evans ! donc bon vous m'excusez ? oui ? non ? et si je vous dis que ce chapitre est plus long que ceux d'avant et que j'ai écrit le chapitre 5, commencé le 6 et donc que vous les aurez rapidement, vous m'excusez ? Aaaaah je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre !

**Rating:** Euh pour le moment G mais ca va ptet passer en PG-13 voire R, je ne sais pas encore! Ca dépendra aussi de vous, chers lecteurs ;) (vous remarquerez que je n'ai toujours pas intégré les nouveaux rating lol)

**Spoiler:** tomes 1 à 3.

**Note**: Cette fic sera un yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre hommes) donc avis à ceux que ça dérange

ou aux homophobes, vous pouvez fermer la fenêtre!

VO/VF: Snape/Rogue

Snivellus/Servilus

Slytherin/Serpentard

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, tout à Rowling… Même l'idée ne m'appartient pas: elle est à Ivrian… sniff, c'est dur … quelques phrases de ce chapitre appartiennent au créateur du donjon de Naheulbeuk, je pense que les initiés les repèreront rapidement ;) 

**Merci:** à ma bêta lectrice, Lannie qui a encore fait un excellent boulot ! merciiiiiiiii ! Merci également à mes reviewers !

Un merci spécial à Ayako qui se force à lire ma fic lol. T'inquiète je te préviendrai quand ils feront des trucs cochons!

Et encore désolée du retard...

**Petite histoire:** **SIRIUS EST VIVANT ET BOSSE A GDF**: Si si jvous jure! L'autre jour un technicien est venu dans mon nouvel appart pour voir si l'installation de gaz était en état. J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis restée bloquée: le technicien en question c'était Sirius version 35/40 ans… la coupe de cheveux parfaite (un peu long mais pas trop), les yeux bleu/gris, un petit sourire en coin trop mignon, une voix à tomber… Et sa façon de passer la main dans ses cheveux… /bave/. Non mais sérieusement c'était LUI! Ca commençait mal pour moi: il m'a signalé que j'avais pas collé mon nom sur la bonne sonnette de porte… Et après, je le regardais bosser genre hypnotisée et je lui demande: "c'est quoi les tuyaux que vous touchez" "bin ce sont les tuyaux de gaz" "ah euh oui normal…". Bref raté! J'ai voulu le retenir avec une bière mais ça n'a pas marché. Peut-être qu'une bièraubeurre? J'essaierai la prochaine fois! Je dois reprendre RDV une fois l'installation réparée par un plombier, pourvu que ce soit lui!

**Pub :** Je vais faire de la pub pour de nouvelles fics tiens (enfin pas celles pour lesquelles je pube d'habitude !)

-_L'Archer_ d'Angelene Hysteria, post T5 où Sirius découvre le monde des morts (hilarant) et où Voldemort veut s'emparer de l'Archer... Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

-_Les Secrets d'Hermione_ de Missteigne1, encore une post T5 très bien menée et magnifiquement bien écrite ! (j'avoue qu'en général les posts T5 c'est pas mon truc mais là ces deux là sont géniales !)

-Les fics de Lemoncurd : des yaoi Harry/draco (c'est pas mon couple préféré mais bon c'est bien écrit !) originaux et bien écrits ! en plus elle update régulièrement !

- Mes fics (bin quoi!) pour ceux qui ne suivraient que celle-là: Dernièrement j'ai posté un one-shot parodique co-écrit avec Ayako de les .coautrices et qui s'appelle "_Moi, Mary Sue, Huitième Merveille Du Monde_" (tout est dans le titre). Sinon dans un genre tout à fait différent allez lire _Le Secret des Evans_, qui se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs. J'ai également posté un OS expliquant pourquoi Severus est passé du côté de l'ordre du Phénix et qui s'appelle _Désillusions_… C'est glauque je vous préviens!

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'hab !

J'arrête mon blabla et je ne dirais qu'une chose : **Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 – On se refait une beauté

_Le grand brun s'exécuta et revint, un sourire au coin des lèvres, au moment où Eléonore quittait la pièce.  
_

_Elle lui lança du couloir :_

_- Et n'oubliez pas de réveiller Monsieur Black !_

_Hin hin vous en faîtes pas pour moi... Il s'approcha sournoisement de Black avec la carafe d'eau glacée..._ Au moment où il allait renverser le liquide sur son _vieil ami_, ce dernier se redressa et d'un geste vif lui saisit le poignet.

- tututut Sev, qu'allais-tu faire? Demanda Sirius d'un air suspicieux.

- Hum seulement te réveiller voyons, _Siri._ Répondit d'un air doucereux le Professeur de potions.

- Tu aurais pu essayer d'une manière plus agréable! Remarqua Sirius, faussement offusqué. Par exemple en me …

- C'est la manière la plus agréable que j'ai trouvée pour toi! Le coupa son compagnon d'infortune, préférant ne pas entendre la suite des idées sûrement totalement Gryffondoriennes de Sirius. Mais celui-ci avait apparemment envie de parler… pour le plus grand _plaisir_ du Serpentard. Il faut croire que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas beaucoup de conversation et que ça avait manqué au Gryffondor.

- Et puis imagine si tu avais vraiment réussi à renverser cette eau – L'évadé d'Azkaban trempa son petit doigt dans la carafe et le retira promptement en frissonnant– Je disais donc, si tu avais _vraiment_ réussi à renverser cette eau _glaciale_, parce qu'elle est glaciale, il faut bien le dire hein Sev, sur moi, je serais sûrement tombé malade et tu aurais dû t'occuper de moi jour et nuit!

- Avec un peu de chance tu en serais mort… marmonna Severus d'un air sombre.

- Bah de toute façon comme tu peux le voir, je suis déjà réveillé! Et vivant! D'ailleurs t'es mignon quand tu dors tu sais! Lança Sirius d'un air taquin en sautant hors du lit.

- Hmpff!

- Bon allez zou! Un petit déjeuner et c'est parti pour une bonne journée!

- Un petit déjeuner? A midi? Vous êtes pires que les gamins le dimanche vous! Remarqua Eléonore qui était entrée dans la pièce en silence et qui éclata d'un rire fort mais agréable.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Eléonore, la salua l'animagus de son plus beau sourire. Si vous ne voulez pas que nous prenions un petit-déjeuner, nous prendrons un déjeuner, c'est comme vous voulez. Continua-t-il en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille et en lui frôlant légèrement l'épaule.

- Black arrête! On va se faire renvoyer! Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Eléonore, rougissante, ne résista pas au charme du parrain de Harry:

- Euh non mangez ce que vous voulez messieurs.

- Appelez moi Sirius, lui susurra ce dernier à l'oreille.

- Bien euh Monsieur Sirius, balbutia la jeune fille, plus rouge que jamais. Elle réussit cependant à baragouiner quelque chose qui ressemblait à: blblbl Rose-marie grmm cuisine pffoffss ami sait.

- Merci jeune fille! Sirius déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Eléonore qui dut s'asseoir pour ne point défaillir. Puis il fit signe à son _ami de toujours:_

- Allez Snivellus, apparemment la demoiselle a dit que tu savais où étaient les cuisines! Je te suis!

« Ne m'appelle PAS Snivellus ! » fut la seule chose que Sev réussit à dire en quittant la pièce.

Dans la cuisine, Severus se contenta d'un café bien noir, mais Sirius vida quasiment la boîte de céréales au chocolat – vous savez, celles en forme de grains de riz avec un singe sur la boite- Il ne s'arrêta que quand il trouva le petit jouet à l'intérieur du sachet.

- Tu es vraiment puérile, c'est affligeant…

Mais son voisin n'écoutait pas, il était bien trop absorbé par sa découverte.

- Regarde Sev c'est un pti dragon en plastique! Bon il ressemble à aucun dragon que je connaisse mais c'est joli nan? Puis Sirius continua, déçu: Ooooh mais il bouge pas!

Le Slytherin, exaspéré, garda son sang-froid et son calme légendaires. Il se contenta de souffler et d'expliquer à Sirius, comme s'il parlait à un gamin de cinq ans:

- Dire que c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici et que j'en connais plus que toi sur les mœurs des moldus…Bon Black écoute, c'est normal qu'il ne ressemble pas à un vrai dragon, et qu'il ne bouge pas, c'est un jouet _moldu_… Une _légende_ pour eux. Tu comprends le mot _légende_? Ajouta-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Sirius, tout à son occupation, ne comprit pas que le ton employé par son vis-à-vis était sarcastique et se contenta de hocher la tête pour bien montrer que "oui oui il savait ce que c'est qu'une légende".

Le Professeur de Potions soupira de soulagement et se perdit dans ses pensées: _D'ailleurs en parlant de Dragon, j'espère que Draco n'est pas encore en train de fricoter avec Potter… Il va mal tourner ce petit… Y'a qu'à voir le parrain de Potter… Voilà ce que ça donne… C'est peut-être contagieux… Et dire qu'il était si bien parti, un vrai génie des potions.. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à préférer les cours de DCFM de Lupin!_

Mais le fil de ses réflexions fut interrompu par un couinement sauvage. Après une brève analyse de la situation (un jean taché, une brûlure sur la main droite, une morsure de la joue et un dragon en plastique par terre) Severus conclut que le couinement venait sûrement du jouet de Sirius. Il allait se venger (il n'était pas un Slytherin pour rien!) lorsque Madame Sweet pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Messieurs! Je vois que vous avez fini de prendre votre… petit déjeuner? Constata l'hôtesse en soulevant un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Oui, madame, répondit humblement Severus.

Sirius la remercia de nouveau pour son hospitalité et la petit dame rondouillarde continua:

- Bon vous ne pouvez pas ne rien faire de la journée. Il vous faut chercher un travail. Pour ça, vous devez être présentables. Je vais vous indiquer la salle d'eau et vous donner de quoi vous laver et vous sécher. Vous allez ensuite me suivre, nous allons tenter de trouver des vêtements à votre taille.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en jaugeant les deux hommes du regard.

- Monsieur Black ça ne devrait pas être difficile, mais vous Monsieur Snape, vous m'avez l'air très mince…peut-être qu'un jean de coupe féminine…?(Sirius retint un petit rire tandis que Severus fronçait les sourcils, vexé). Bon de toute façon on va bien trouver quelque chose, dans le pire des cas on l'ajustera.

Madame Sweet se mit à tourner autour de Severus afin de l'observer sous toutes les coutures d'un œil expert, tout en marmonnant pour elle-même:

- hmmm une taille très fine, de longues jambes… Moui on devrait trouver ce qu'il vous faut chez les femmes.

Severus entendait très bien ce qu'elle disait mais faisait comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de jeter des regards noirs à l'animagus signifiant approximativement: Essaye-de-rire-et-je-t'arrache-la-langue-puis-les-yeux-à-la-ptite-cuillère-et-j-en-fais-des-sushis. Ce dernier sembla bien comprendre le message même si celui-ci n'avait pas énormément d'impact sur lui.

- Bon suivez-moi!

Les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage de la vieille maison, chacun tenant dans ses bras un lot contenant des serviettes, du savon, du shampoing (elle en avait donné deux flacons à Severus, allez savoir pourquoi…(note de la bêta: moi je sais, parce que l'Oréal, je le Severus bien!) une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, une bouteille d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis.

- euh, l'auteur, c'est pas ta liste de course ça?

- oh oui pardon Sirius! Hm reprenons…

Après s'être lavés ( Blaaaaack rends moi cette savonnette! - ramaaaasse laaaaa Sev ) dans la joie et la bonne humeur (A l'aventure compagnons je suis parti vers l'horizon lalala - Blaaaaaack arrête de chanter!) les deux bruns redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée, en serviette, à la recherche de leur hôtesse. Ils la trouvèrent en train de mener une colonne d'enfants de tous les âges à travers la pièce principale.

- Touuuut le monde en rang! Allez c'est bien vous pouvez aller jouer maintenant.

La marmaille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ce fut une sorte de vague humaine qui se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, en direction de ce qui semblait être une cour de récréation.

Severus et Sirius, un peu sonnés, faillirent oublier de tenir leur serviette autour de leur taille (raté les jeunes, on arrête de baver ).

- Ah Messieurs je vois que vous êtes enfin propres. Une petit coupe de cheveux et tout sera parfait! Puis elle cria en direction des escaliers: Eléonoooooooooore, descend avec tes ciseaux s'il te plait!

- Personne - ne - touche - à - mes - cheveux! Déclara Sev, en détachant chaque mot.

- Allons allons Monsieur Snape. Ils tombent autour de votre visage et cachent vos si beaux yeux! Et Puis se n'est plus la mode du grunge!

- Mais! _Grunge ? C'est quoi ce truc ! Ca a peut-être un rapport avec Miss-je-sais-tout, ça ressemble à son nom. Oui els cheveux mal coiffés, ça doit être ça. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit à l'origine d'un courant capillaire..._

- Il n'y a pas de mais!

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à son ennemi puis, prenant la voix d'un enfant quémandant une friandise et faisant ses yeux dignes du chat potté, demanda:

- Et moi vous êtes sûûûûûre que je dois les couper Madame Sssssweet? Bon les pointes peut-être mais sinon regardez si je les attache comme ça…

L'animagus ramena ses cheveux en un long catogan et en oublia de tenir sa serviette.

Madame Sweet vira au rouge pivoine tandis que Severus, les yeux exorbités, fixait Sirius en marmonnant : "il a osé… il a osé…".

- ooooooooups pardon je n'avais pas pensé à la serviette!

- Euh il n'y a pas de mal Monsieur Black… Je euh écoutez faites ce que vous voulez pour vos cheveux, après tout, ça vous va bien. Bon euh Eléonore va arriver, je vous laisse vous installer dans le salon pour votre coupe de cheveux.

La petit dame partit d'un pas clopinant non sans jeter quelques regards enflammés à Sirius qui se grattait négligemment l'épaule droite.

- Black mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait exprès ! Je ne te croirai pas! Et puis à quoi tu joues?

- En attendant tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais MOI je garde mes cheveux héhéhé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les garder aussi! Black? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête de me regarder comme ça je …

Sirius s'approchait lentement de sa nemesis, avec un regard de prédateur. Il murmura d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Severus:

- Hmmm et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour garder tes cheveux – Severus frissonna lorsque l'animagus passa ses doigts entre ses mèches.

- Tu ne veux pas me le montrer à moi seul? Si le reste est aussi appétissant que ce torse – les doigts de Sirius effleurèrent le torse en question - …

Un petit panneau "alertttteeeee" clignotait rouge dans l'esprit du Professeur de Potions au fur et à mesure que Sirius s'approchait de lui. Mais quand son regard s'ancra dans les yeux gris du Gryffondor, le panneau devint rose. _Rose Oo ?_

- Blaaaaack arrête ton cirque! Je ne suis pas comme toi! Ni comme Rémus! Ton numéro de charme marche peut-être sur les hybrides et les femmes faibles mais pas sur moi!

En entendant prononcer le nom de son ancien amant, Sirius se raidit (je parle de TOUT son corps bande de dépravé(e)s!).

- D'abord, ce n'est pas seulement un hybride, c'est un homme bon et sensible avant tout! Ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu entends par "je ne suis pas comme toi"? Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas gay? Laisse-moi rire! Sirius ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un jappement moqueur.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-gay!

- Ce n'est pas ce que disaient tes yeux quand j'ai… _perdu_… ma serviette. Tu avais l'air de me trouver à ton goût.

- Oui mais…_quoi ? comment ai-je pu osé dire oui ?_

- Oui? Tu vois! L'animagus se redressa d'un air triomphant.

- Rooh C-Ce n'est pas ce que j-je voulais dire! Il était pire que cramoisi. Etpisdetoutefaçonjesaislavéritéc'esttoutcequicompteeuh !

L'arrivée d'Eléonore dans la pièce mit fin à la discussion.

- Bien messieurs! Je commence par qui? La jeune fille tentait de garder son sang-froid devant les deux hommes légèrement vêtus.

- Par moi s'il vous plait Mademoiselle Eléonore! Il faudrait juste me rafraîchir tout ça, en coupant un peu les pointes. Et si vous pouviez dégrader un peu devant là de manière à encadrer mon visage…C'est possible? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers elle et en souriant.

- Pas de problème Monsieur Sirius! Vous m'avez l'air d'être un connaisseur !

- Je pense que les hommes, comme les femmes doivent savoir ce qui est bon pour leur corps et en prendre soin. Il ne faut pas refouler son côté sensible, n'est-ce pas Sev ?

Le Sev en question faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive qu'il trouvait particulièrement épaisse ces temps-ci. Il se contenta d'un regard noir tandis qu'Eléonore approuvait les dires de Sirius en s'extasiant devant tant d'ouverture d'esprit.

Une fois la coupe terminée elle se dirigea vers la chaise de Severus.

- Et pour vous?

- Faites moi pareil que _Monsieur Sirius_ s'il vous plait.

- Mais Madame Sweet a dit que…

- Ecoutez mon enfant, lui répondit Severus d'une voix qui se voulait douce et engageante, vous ne me trouvez pas mieux avec les cheveux longs? Il se leva et se positionna face à la jeune fille.

- Regardez si je fais comme ça – Il ramena ses cheveux en catogan, tout comme l'avait fait Sirius juste avant –

- Euh oui c'est pas mal… Mais Madame Sweet a dit que…

Severus, qui avait pensé à coincer un coin de sa serviette afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, se maudit intérieurement. Il décida d'utilise sa technique à lui. Il siffla:

- Ecoutez miss, ce n'est pas Madame Sweet qui va devoir porter une coupe de cheveux ridicule donc vous allez seulement enlever les pointes, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Parfaitement Monsieur Snape!

- J'étais sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre!

Il s'assit triomphant et ne jeta même pas un œil à Sirius qui semblait pourtant émoustillé –il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans quitter Sev des yeux - par tant de sévérité.

**

* * *

Réponses aux review**

Aujourd'hui Severus ne se sent pas bien donc Rémus va accompagner Sirius pour répondre à vos review!

- Bonjour à tous, vous ne m'avez pas encore vu dans cette fic mais je suis Rémus et je suis sûr que nous passerons d'excellents moments ensemble /sourire doux faisant fondre les cœurs les plus durs/

- Rémus tu es toujours aussi charmeur mon loupiot… Tu crois que si je n'étais pas allé à Azkaban pendant si longtemps on…?

- Ecoute mon Siri on en discutera plus tard d'accord?

- Tout ce que tu voudras Loulou. Tu veux commencer?

- Pourquoi pas? Alors **Oxaline**. Chimgrid te remercie pour tes compliments. Effectivement connaissant la voix de Sirius je plains Severus quand il doit supporter ce genre de chansons. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme!

- /soupir/

- Ca ne va pas Siri?

- Si si continue… J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça… /re soupir/

- Pour en revenir à ta review oxaline, apparemment Chimgrid est soulagée que tu trouves ça drôle, parce que c'est le but. Pour ses commentaires elle évite d'en mettre dans la fic (elle trouve que ça pollue un peu) mais des fois elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. On espère tous que ce chapitre t'a plu et j'espère être là au prochain pour pouvoir te revoir.

- Héééééé

- Tu es jaloux mon Siri?

- Bin oui!

- Mais c'est une fille!

- Ah, oui c'est vrai… Bon je réponds à **latitefraisedesbois**: Comment ça tu es libre ce soir si j'emmène Severus! Tu le préfères à moi? LUI?

- Euh Siri, sans vouloit te vexer il me semble que tu es amoureux de Severus…

- Ca se voit tant que ça?

- Oui…

- Ha euh bon euh alors latitefraisedesbois je sais pas si on se verra ce soir, tu comprends avec Severus faut qu'on renforce nos liens, tout ça… mais je suis content que tu ries devant cette fic même si elle n'est pas si drôle que ça. Après tout, Sev ne m'aime pas… sniff…

/ Rémus toujours prêt sort un mouchoir et mets Sirius devant "La Belle et La Bête" pour lui prouver que tant qu'il y a de la vie y'a de l'espoir/

- Ma chère **Sushi**, je ne pense pas qu'abuser de sushis et de smirnoff soit une bonne idée (même si Sig va refaire des makis ce soir miam! J'ai une faim de loup huhuhu). En tout cas je suis certain que ça fera chaud au cœur à Severus de voir que tu es contente qu'il t'aie répondu la dernière fois. Je trouve que ces derniers temps il n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui… J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre (sauf si Severus va mieux bien entendu).

/ Sirius le retour /

- Merci 'Mus, j'ai adoré cette histoire. Ca m'a un peu fait penser à Sev et moi… Tu crois que quand je vais l'embrasser il va devenir beau?

- Hum ça se dit pas

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Réponds à miss **Ayako** plutôt.

- T'es pas drôle…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

- Je ne t'aime plus…

- C'est pas le sujet.

- Mais si tu revenais je dirais pas non…

- C'est toujours pas le sujet.

- Gnagnagna. Bon **Ayako**, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me haïr ni pourquoi tu es heureuse que Sev t'aie répondu la dernière fois. Et je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait souri, à mon avis c'était un rictus, menfin. Sinon apparemment Sig est contente que tu rigoles devant sa fic et elle confirme que NON elle ne changera pas le couple. De toute façon sev m'aime pas … sniff

/ Rémus prend le relais non sans avoir calé Sirius devant Entretien avec un vampire/

- En tout cas encore merci Ayako de ta review. Bon **Lannie**, je dois juste te sortir de tes rêves: tu n'es pas mariée à Sirius, il est gay. C'est tout ce que 'avais à dire.

**- Chrisanimefan:** Chim te remercie pour la review et elle continue. Elle met du temps mais elle continue. **Henna himitsu**: Je suppose que tu as encore bavé devant ce chapitre… Je plains ton clavier. Apparemment tu as été étonné d'apprendre que Sirius et moi on… Mais bon c'est la vie. Pour les remarques en italiques, c'est vrai que c'est Sev dans toute sa splendeur. Mais après avoir parcouru le script je peux t'affirmer que ça va se dégrader…Pour le réveil de Sirius par Sev bin tu viens de le voir, c'est raté. Pour ce qui est de la façon répétitive dont ils se sautent dessus, ça change petit à petit, ils peuvent pas être sympas entre eux tout de suite, c'est pas crédible. En tout cas chim est ravie de te surprendre un peu et espère que tu seras encore surprise par la suite. A bientôt!

Sirius le retour, tout content d'avoir vu un film avec des vampires et se demandant si Sev en est pas un. Et puis surtout ce qu'il se passe réellement entre les personnages principaux/

- Bonjour **Yami**! Je sais que tu préfères Draco mais c'est moi qui vais te répondre /sourire charmeur/ Chim est ravie que tu aimes ses chapitres et se demande elle aussi si Sev se remettra du foyer pour SDF. Mais apparemment oui vu que finalement il se retrouve à dormir avec des gosses, lui qui les adore héhéhé. Pour la crise cardiaque ne t'inquiète pas j'ai mon brevet de secouriste je lui ferai un ptit massage cardiaque et un gros bouche à bouche; ça devrait le réveiller.

- Siri tu devrais attendre qu'il soit d'accord, tu risquerais de le perdre à jamais.

- Mais non il me sera reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé je t'assure!

- Moui… fais ce que tu veux!

- Sinon en ce qui concerne le fait qu'on a dormi ensemble j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Et puis la carafe bin… non plus! En tout cas voilà la suite! Kisu!

- A mon tour un petit peu Siri, ménage toi mon grand tu ne vas pas fort en ce moment…

- Oui tu as raison 'Mus… Je vais me coucher, tu viens me border?

- C'est louche…

- Mais non… Allez rejoins moi /regard lubrique/

- Après tout je suis seul depuis si longtemps… Bref **Ivrian** Chim est vraiment contente que ça te plaise, après tout c'est ton idée qu'elle saccage!

- Mais euuuuuh je saccage rien du tout!

/Ignore Chim/

- Et elle est désolée pour le temps entre chaque chapitre mais a eu pas mal de merde ces derniers temps… Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne d'ici 1mois voire un mois et demi, il est déjà écrit! Ensuite, un garçon! **Allaupi**, Chim est ravie que tu trouves ça drôle par contre y'a un point sur lequel je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi: je trouve que Sirius s'y prend comme un pied. J'aurais été à sa place j'aurais déjà conquis Sev mais bon… Pas que Sev m'intéresse hein mais… Sinon pour finir, **Yat** tu as vu que finalement le réveil de Sirius n'est pas aussi frais que tu aurais pu le croire! Et l'auteur n'apprécie pas que tu réécrives ses scènes (en fait elle aime bien voir comme tu t'emballes mais ne l'avouera jamais!). Merci pour ta review! Merci aussi à **n** (il ne manque pas un bout à ton nom?) pour ses compliments!

- Mumuuuuuuuuus tu viens me faire un bisouuuuuuuuuu?

- Bon je dois aller coucher le petit.. Je te laisse/S'en va précipitamment en enlevant sa chemise/ J'arriveeeeeeee mon Siriiiiiiiiii chériiiiiiiiiii.

/ Sev apparaît/

- Ca va mieux, je vais pouvoir vous aider à répondre aux lecteurs. Mais? Y'a personne? Youhouuuu? Bon encore une fois ils ont pas fini leur boulot! Ils ont oublié de vous dire de laisser une petite review à l'auteur. Alors je le fais. Voilà. **Laissez une petite review à l'auteur. Ca lui fera plaisir** (Ca se voit que c'est pas elle qui y répond…).


	5. Défilé de Mode

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 5 de CPSJ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sachez juste que l'ordi sur lequel il a été tapé a mouru dans d'atroces souffrances… Pendant un moment j'ai cru l'avoir perdu mais l'ordi a ressuscité… Donc ce chapitre revient de loin!

Il est moins drôle que les précédents mais je l'aime beaucoup.

Je pense qu'il est inutile que je répète le disclaimer etc!

Bonne lecture! (les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'hab!)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Défilé de mode**

Une fois les cheveux (enfin juste les pointes hein !) de Severus coupés, Eléonore alla prévenir Madame Sweet qu'elle avait terminé. Cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'elle vit que ni Sirius ni Severus n'avaient les cheveux courts. _Après tout, ça ne leur va pas trop mal, _pensa-t-elle. Elle les mena donc jusqu'à une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui ressemblait plus à une friperie qu'à autre chose.

- Bien, nous allons vous trouver des vêtements !

La petite dame ne laissa pas le temps aux deux hommes de souffler, elle se précipitait d'un tas d'habits à l'autre, puis courait dans le sens inverse pour finalement revenir au premier tas. Sirius et Severus ne voyaient qu'un immense bazar mais pour madame Sweet on aurait plutôt dit un désordre organisé dans lequel elle n'avait aucun mal à évoluer. Elle revint au bout de cinq minutes les bras chargés de pantalons en tous genres. Elle en jeta un paquet à Sirius, un autre à Severus et leur intima de les essayer le plus vite possible. Ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire. Mais c'est rougissants qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait ni paravent ni tenture d'aucune sorte pour les cacher. Ils se rendirent donc chacun dans un coin de la pièce, non sans se jeter des coups d'œil inquiets, et tournèrent le dos à la salle dans un ensemble digne de deux championnes de natation synchronisée.

Le premier pantalon allait à merveille à Sirius. Tout comme le deuxième. Et le troisième…

Severus, lui, semblait avoir plus de difficultés. Ils étaient ou trop serrés (je vous laisse imaginer où), ou trop larges. Il ne trouvait sa taille ni dans les pantalons pour femme, ni dans ceux pour hommes.

Mais Madame Sweet ne désespérait pas pour autant. Elle continuait de trottiner de-ci de-là sans cesser de complimenter Sirius et de rassurer Severus.

Le Maître de Potion était en train d'enlever, ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose à peu près à sa taille, le vingt-troisième pantalon qu'il avait essayé, lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui. Il prit bien soin de faire comme si de rien n'était, et enleva le vêtement très lentement en regardant bien où il mettait les pieds. _Manquerait plus que je m'empêtre dans le jean devant l'autre dégénéré !…_ Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'air déterminé, ce fut pour faire face à un Sirius gêné qui se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs. Cette attitude décontenança le Slytherin qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il s'était préparé à recevoir des remarques moqueuses sur ce corps qu'il considérait bien trop frêle à son goût, ou bien une des foutues avances du Gryffondor, ou pourquoi pas une de ces blagues_ hilarantes_ dont il avait le secret ? Mais sûrement pas de la gêne. _Bon, Sevy, réfléchis… 1) tu reprends ton masque de froideur habituel ou 2) tu reprends ton masque de froideur habituel ou bien 3), tu reprends ton masque de froideur habituelle. _Severus reprit donc… son masque de froideur habituel (bravo y'en a qui suivent au fond !). Il fut dérangé dans ses essais d'indifférence par Madame Sweet:

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes présentables tous les deux, on va pouvoir vous chercher un travail.

La petite dame s'adressa d'abord à Sirius:

- Que savez-vous faire jeune homme?

- Oh un peu de tout. De la plomberie, du bricolage, le service… Et j'adore les enfants. En général ils m'adorent aussi ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur et un sourire en coin.

- Sûrement parce que tu es complètement immature _Black_! Aboya Severus.

- Possible! Répondit Sirius d'un air enjoué. Puis il ajouta faiblement de façon à ce que seul le Maître de Potion n'entende:

- Mieux vaut être immature qu'un vieux grincheux.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Severus croisant les bras sur son torse et feignant l'incompréhension. _Au moins ce petit séjour avec Black aura un avantage: me faire travailler mes expressions faciales et corporelles à but d'intimidation de la population Poudlardienne. Je serai encore meilleur à la rentrée hinhinhin. Enfin si on rentre un jour…_

Les pensées de notre professeur préféré furent interrompues par la maîtresse des lieux:

- Très bien on vous trouvera facilement quelque chose Sirius. Ca aura certainement un lien avec les enfants, n'oublions pas que nous sommes également un orphelinat.

- Super!

Apparemment la bonne humeur de Sirius et son entrain faisaient plaisir à Madame Sweet. C'est souriante qu'elle se tourna vers Severus:

- Et vous monsieur?

_Gnagnagna… Monsieur…Pourquoi elle me dit monsieur et pas jeune homme comme à Black?_

- Euh… Fut la seule chose que Severus trouva à répondre, vexé.

- Que faisiez-vous avant? Vous avez déjà eu un métier?

Severus se redressa et répondit fièrement:

- Oui, Professeur.

- Oh mais vous aussi vous devez aimer les enfants!

A ces mots le visage du brun se referma mais son hôtesse ne le remarqua pas et continua:

- Quelle matière enseigniez-vous?

- Les po…

Sirius le coupa brusquement:

- La cuisine! Les potions n'existent pas chez les moldus! Ajouta-t-il entre ses dents à l'adresse de son compagnon de "vacances".

- De la cuisine mais c'est merveilleux! Vous allez pouvoir travailler ensemble!

- Trop aimable… Commenta Severus d'un air qui se voulait affable mais qui sentait l'ironie à dix kilomètres.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire? S'enquit Sirius.

- Vous nous aiderez à la cantine de l'orphelinat. Monsieur Snape aux fourneaux, madame Eisen a besoin d'aide, et Monsieur Black en salle avec Eléonore, pour aider les plus petits et surveiller les plus grands. Cela vous convient-il?

Sirius, en gendre-que-toute-maman-voudrait-avoir, assura que c'était paaaaaaaarfait et la remercia une bonne dizaine de fois d'un ton mielleux (que Severus ponctua d'un doigt au fond de la gorge pour bien signifier que son attitude lui donnait la nausée).

- Vous prendrez votre service dès cet après-midi pour le goûter. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où se situe le réfectoire.

Les deux hommes emboîtèrent le pas à madame Sweet. Ils passèrent sous le préau empli de joyeux cris d'enfants, puis traversèrent un bâtiment sombre qui leur fut présenté comme les dortoirs des enfants. Ils arrivèrent devant un autre bâtiment à étage unique, dont la façade était ornée d'une fresque colorée représentant une princesse dans un château gardé par un dragon, attendant patiemment un chevalier sur son fidèle destrier.

Madame Sweet commenta l'œuvre d'un ton triste:

- Ce sont les enfants qui l'ont fait seuls. Vous voyez, ils espèrent encore être libérés… Si seulement nous pouvions tous les faire adopter… Mais bon vous savez, ils ne sont pas malheureux ici, ils ont des amis avec qui jouer et nous leur donnons tout l'amour que nous pouvons. C'est sûr nous n'avons pas assez de bras pour tous les câliner… mais ils le comprennent. Ce sont de bons petits.

Sirius et même Severus, touchés par les paroles sincères de ce petit bout de femme, hochèrent la tête en silence. Puis ils entrèrent à sa suite.

L'intérieur de la cantine était tout aussi gai et coloré que l'extérieur. De nombreuses tables rondes de cinq places chacune étaient disposées dans la salle sans véritable plan.

- Nous rangeons rarement cette salle. Les enfants rapprochent les tables s'ils sont plus de cinq. Ils aiment les grandes tablées conviviales mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de changer les tables rondes en tables carrées! Donc ils se débrouillent avec ce qu'ils ont pour manger tous ensemble.

Madame Sweet continua la visite.

- Ici vous avez le self-service pour les grands. A partir de sept ans ils se servent eux-mêmes. Vous serez ici monsieur Snape, derrière ces grands bacs. Vous devrez venir tous les deux vers 15h30, afin de tout préparer pour le goûter. Madame Eisen et Eléonore vous expliquerons tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir. Les adultes prennent leurs repas après les enfants. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer où vous allez loger.

A leur grande surprise, Sirius et Severus se retrouvèrent dans le bâtiment dans lequel dormaient les enfants.

- Il n'y a toujours pas de place chez les adultes mais vous pourrez dormir ici. Leur dit leur hôtesse avec un air d'excuse.

A ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte d'une petite chambre comprenant deux lits simples séparés par une table de chevet.

- Par contre si jamais un enfant pleure, vous risquez d'être réveillé…

- Nous pourrons peut-être aller le réconforter? Qui surveille les enfants la nuit? Demanda Severus sérieusement, ce qui étonna Sirius. C'est comme s'il voulait éviter aux enfants les terreurs nocturnes qui l'avaient habité étant enfant, et qui n'avaient jamais été calmées…

- Oh c'est vraiment généreux de votre part! Je m'occupe des filles, qui dorment à l'étage au-dessus, et Eléonore s'occupe des garçons, dans une chambre attenante. Ca ne ferait pas de mal à ces petits diables d'avoir des modèles masculins. Si vraiment ça ne vous embête pas, je vais dire à Eléonore de me rejoindre et vous aurez les garçons en charge? Ca implique aussi de surveiller la douche et le coucher…

- Et bien oui, après tout ce que vous faites pour nous, ce sera avec plaisir Madame Sweet. Répondit _vraiment_ gentiment Severus.

_Par Merlin je suis témoin de la transformation de Sevy-chou en agneau…_

- Merci à vous deux. Je vous laisse vous installer. Les douches sont au fond du couloir. Les enfants la prennent vers 20h, après manger. Et n'oubliez pas, dans une heure et demie vous êtes attendus au réfectoire! A tout à l'heure.

Au moment où elle allait fermer la porte de la petite chambre, Sirius héla madame Sweet:

- Euh, pourrons-nous rester ici le temps de recevoir la réponse de l'ami dont je vous ai parlé?

- Bien sûr. Tant que vous respectez les règles de ce lieu, vous pourrez rester le temps qu'il vous plaira.

- Encore merci…

La directrice de l'établissement sourit aux deux hommes et sortit.

Un problème épineux se posa alors, suivi d'une bataille sanglante, pour savoir qui aurait le lit près de la fenêtre.

- Bon ça te dérange pas si je prends le lit près de la fenêtre! Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, étant donné que la requête de l'animagus fut ponctuée d'un "Boing" signifiant qu'il avait violemment sauté sur l'objet en question.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui prendrait le lit près de la fenêtre Black?

- Parce que, _Sev_, tu vis dans un cachot et que dans un cachot y'a pas de fenêtre alors que moi j'ai toujours eu mon lit près de la fenêtre!

- Même à Azkaban?

- C'est bas ça, très bas! Mais sache qu'à Azkaban on avait une cellule avec une petite fenêtre donc oui même à Azkaban je dormais près d'une fenêtre! Alors que dans les cachots…

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas aménagé une fenêtre par magie dans mes cachots?

- Sev tu commences à t'énerver c'est pas bon pour toi t'as pas l'habitude!

- JE NE M'ENERVE PAS!

- Si, tu vois, tu cries! Tu perds ton calme! T'es malade? Ça va? T'es sûr?

- JE prends le lit près de la fenêtre!

- Mais…

- Parce que rien ne prouve que je n'ai pas de fenêtre dans mes cachots! Et je peux très bien avoir reconstitué une clairière avec une petite rivière dans la salle de bain et des animaux qui gambadent dans mon salon si ça me chante!

Sirius écarquilla les yeux devant cet aveu (du moins ce qu'il prenait pour un aveu) et éclata de rire. C'était vraiment trop absurde comme situation! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Sev assis sur un tronc d'arbre, nu, lisant un livre de potions d'une main et caressant un lapin rose de l'autre. A cette pensée, ses rires redoublèrent.

- Black arrête.

Sans résultat.

- Black arrête de rire!

Mais rien n'y faisait.

- Black je te dis d'arrêter!

Cette fois Sirius s'arrêta net. Non parce que Severus lui avait _crié_ dessus (après tout il a l'habitude) mais parce que Severus lui avait _sauté_ dessus. Il le maintenait fermement et semblait furieux.

- Sev? Tu sais où tu es?

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard de Severus.

- C'est pas que ça me dérange mais tu commences à me faire mal… Et je sais pas ce que c'est mais y'a un truc dur qui me fait mal au ventre.

A ces mots Sirius rougit violemment:

- Sev? C'est pas ce que je pense?

Severus sembla enfin réagir et réaliser où il était. Il se redressa brusquement, les pommettes légèrement rosées.

- Désolé c'était ma baguette.

- Sev?

- Quoi encore?

- Tu l'as perdue au premier chapitre ta baguette…

* * *

**Voilà vous savez enfin quel boulot va faire Sev! J'aurais pu faire pire mais j'avoue que repense à la suite qu'elle a prévu d'écrire Non rien vous verrez vous-mêmes! Vous qui me lisez, merci de me laisser un pti mot! Vous n'êtes que 5 de lecteurs à reviewer et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir ce pourcentage augmentez! Alors faites péter vos claviers!**

**Réponses aux review présentées par nos stars:**

- Bonjour à tous/sourire en tranche de courge de la part de Sirius ponctué d'un petit signe de la main/

- Bonjour. /Severus croise les bras et lance un regard genre cercle polaire à l'assemblée réunie./

- Severus mets-y du tien un peu! Ce ne sont pas tes élèves!

- Et?

- Bin ce sont des lecteurs qui lisent cette histoire de chimgrid parce qu'ils nous aiment

- Peut-être plutôt qu'ils veulent rire de moi… Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'humilier.

- C'est pas vrai!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Non!

- Si!

- Ah j't'ai eu Sev! Ton esprit de contradiction est si prévisible!

/Entrée de l'auteur en colère/

- C'est pas tout mais on a pas que ça a foutre! Je dois aussi faire les RAR du Secret des Evans et finir mon chapitre alors hop hop hop on active là!

- D'accord vénéré Maître!

- Sirius euh relève-toi…

- Ok/re sourire à la j'les-fais-toutes-craquer/ Bon, je commence. **Allaupi:** Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je ne veux pas du tout séduire Sev. Et pour les dames de l'abri, je préfère qu'elles ne sachent pas que nous sommes gays car…

- Que TU es gay tu veux dire!

- Oui bien sûr Sevy-chou. Jdisais, je préfère pas qu'elles le sachent, on perdrait quelques avantages acquis par notre charme.

- Avantages? Comme travailler avec des mômes ou dormir dans la même pièce?

- Par exemple! Et je sais que tu aimes les enfants alors arrête de râler.

- JE-N-AIME-PAS-LES-ENFANTS

- C'est ça c'est ça! Bon jcontinue hein! **Yami Aku: **J'avoue que pour la carafe, mes reflexes étaient excellents. Comme toujours.

- C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas te mouiller Black!

- Moui bien sûr bien sûr. En tout cas Yami (et Aku) je sais que je suis irrésistible. Dans cette histoire on dirait que je suis totalement immature mais c'est faux, c'est juste pour que Sev ne se doute de rien et qu'il ne se méfie pas de moi! Et je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu me dis que j'aurai Sev. Tu es la deuxième revieweuse à sous-entre que Sev et moi… /échange de regards gênés/ Euh bon Sev tu prends la suite?

- Je la prends parce que je le veux bien (L'oréal lol) et pas pour te faire plaisir Black! **TiteSevie**: J'adore votre nom, ça me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un de bien mais je ne sais pas qui. /L'auteur chuchote à l'oreille de Sev/ Il paraît que beaucoup de gens lui ont conseillé votre fic mais qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de la lire. Apparemment elle est flattée que vous lui envoyiez des petits mots. Bref je ne vois pas pourquoi vous trouvez cette fic drôle, personnellement j'ai hâte que ça finisse. Pour l'Australie désolé mais il y a trop de soleil là-bas. Et trop de gens.

- Asocial! Moi je veux bien venir avec toi Titesevie!

- Mais c'est moi qu'elle préfère!

- Gamin!

- Toi-même.

/Arrivée de Rémus dans la pièce/

- Stop! Reprenez les review avant que l'auteur ne se tue!

/Départ de Rémus/

- Pour en finir avec vous, Titesevie, je suis d'accord sur un point. Je souffre c'est affreux…

- Arrête de te plaindre! Bonjour mademoiselle **Natalia **/sourire charmeur/ J'adore les cordons bleus /Se passe la langue sur les lèvres/. Je comprends que tu baves devant mon charme /clin d'œil/trois filles s'effondrent dans l'assistance/. Pour la fin de l'histoire… /Lit le script et rougit/ Euh bin tu verras!

- Passe-moi ce script Black!

/Sirius tend le script à l'auteur et s'enfuit en courant/

- Vu que cet idiot c'est enfui, je vais finir le travail tout seul… **Oxaline:** Je ne vois pas en quoi Sirius doit m'aider. Après tout, j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je veux! Chacun sa technique!

/retour de Sirius tout essoufflé/

**- Lannie**: Gnagnagna y'a des fautes… Et SI je suis gay! Je pense le savoir mieux que toi!

- Je précise que Black est gay mais que moi non!

- Oui on sait! Tiens Sev, y'a **Lilou** qui t'imagine avec –mwahahaha- du mascara et des piercings!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

/ Sirius sort une photo de David Desrosiers/

- C'est pas mal sa coupe. Merci pour l'idée Lilou, je demanderai à Eléonore de me couper les cheveux comme ça la prochaine fois. Tu crois que ça m'irait bien Black?

- Sev t'as encore oublié de détacher ta serviette!

- Nom d'un chaudron! Mais j'y arriverai Black! J'y arriverai!

- Pendant que tu râles je réponds à la dernière review: **FannyMJV**: Chimgrid te remercie et elle pleure de la comparaison avec Lychee. Elle a l'air très émue. Elle est partie avec Sev je crois qu'il veut la consoler… Sinon pour les courses ça vient du Donjon de Naheultruc que Chimgrid apprécie mais que je ne connaîs pas et pour le lemon chimgrid ne promet rien! Bon excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas laisser MON Sev avec elle/Part en courant/

/Arrivée d'Allaupi: Tu vois t'es jaloux/

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Laissez des review, plus y'en a, plus les RAR seront longues (et puis plus ça me fera plaisir lol).**

**En espérant vous voir au prochain chapitre!**

**Chimgrid**


	6. Aveux

Bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente mais je me suis faite opérer et j'ai eu ma rentrée donc ça m'a un peu retardée dans mon écriture ! En plus ce chapitre est terminé depuis… 10 jours. Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant car je n'ai plus internet et que le jour où je me suis connectée j'avais oublié ma clé SUB chez moi, avec le chapitre dedans. Encore désolée. Surtout que ce chapitre est encore plus court que les précédents mais j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Promis !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Spoilers **: Tomes 1 à 3.

**Note **: Les pensées des personnages sont à la fin. Ah et j'ai décidé de faire une commande de groupe auprès de Aubert pour des bavoirs méga absorbants. Des intéressé(e)s ?

Les réponses aux review sont à la fin !

* * *

_Severus sembla enfin réagir et réaliser où il était. Il se redressa brusquement, les pommettes légèrement rosées. _

_- Désolé c'était ma baguette. _

_- Sev?_

_- Quoi encore?_

_- Tu l'as perdue au premier chapitre ta baguette…_

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, étant donné qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Quitte à ne pas avoir de répartie, autant ne pas être ridicule de surcroît.

- Allez Sev, sois pas gêné ça arrive à tout le monde, moi-même je…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

Sirius se leva, s'approcha de son binôme de cuisine et lui tapota l'épaule avec un air compatissant.

- Tu devrais assumer le fait que…

- N'ajoute rien. Le coupa Severus sombrement.

- Ok ok ! Répondit Sirius en levant les mains comme un joueur de football cherchant à montrer son innocence. N'en parlons plus !

- Black.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es assis sur le lit près de la fenêtre ? C'est le mien.

- Oh euh oups ! Se contenta de répondre Sirius en se levant. Je te le laisse si ça peut te faire plaisir. Tu mfais un ptit bisou pour me remercier ?

- Grumpf !

Il leur restait une heure à tuer avant de débuter leur travail. Severus préféra rester dans la chambre, au calme, tandis que Sirius descendait dans la cour de récréation. Il se mit dos au mur du bâtiment des dortoirs, dans un coin à l'abri des regards des enfants, et observa. Le monde de l'enfance était un vrai microcosme. C'était faux ce que l'on disait, ils n'ont aucunement besoin des adultes. Ils s'occupaient très bien ensemble alors que la moyenne d'âge ne dépassait pas les huit ans. Ils réglaient les conflits seuls, à leur manière, c'était parfois un peu barbare c'est sûr, mais sans les adultes. De même que certains restaient « en couple ». Sirius trouvait mignon le petit garçon qui tenait la petite fille par la main. Ils restaient sous un platane, discutant ensemble, comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ans. Le sorcier sourit devant la scène. D'un vrai sourire comme il n'en avait eu depuis longtemps. Il continua son observation de la petite planète. Il remarqua un garçon d'environ dix ans, seul à l'autre bout de la cour. Il était accroupi et semblait passionné par ce qu'il voyait sur le sol. Sirius décida d'aller le voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet enfant l'intriguait. Peut-être parce qu'il était tout seul ? Il arriva derrière lui sans bruit. L'enfant examinait des fourmis, le doigt pointé vers elles. Elles semblaient affolées. Du moins celles qui étaient vivantes. Sirius prit la parole.

- Salut !

Le garçon se releva précipitamment, une lueur paniquée dans le regard.

- Euh bonjour monsieur.

- Tu es tout seul ? _Question idiote, ça se voit_…

- Ouais. Répondit-il rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde les fourmis.

- Un vrai petit monde hein ! _Un peu comme ton monde gamin, _pensa Sirius.

- Ouais.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Mathias.

- Enchanté Mathias. Tu as quel âge ?

- Presque onze ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand je suis arrivé ?

- Vous m'avez déjà posé la question.

Sirius se demanda alors pourquoi il était venu lui parler. Son silence et sa mine renfrognée le gênaient, lui qui était toujours si à l'aise. Il était gêné par un môme de dix ans !

- Bon et bien à tout à l'heure au goûter, je te laisse avec tes fourmis.

- Ouais.

Sirius retourna vers les dortoirs, sentant le regard lourd de Mathias posé sur lui. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre.

- Déjà là ? Le repos n'aura été que de courte durée… Severus soupira bruyamment pour illustrer ses propos. Mais Sirius ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'allonger sur son lit les bras sous la nuque, et fixa le plafond d'un air absent.

- Black.

Aucune réponse. Severus se redressa dans son lit.

- Black ? Insista le Professeur en parlant un peu plus fort.

Sirius ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- BLACK ?

Severus cette fois se leva et s'approcha de Sirius. L'absence de réaction de son compagnon était des plus inquiétantes. Après tout Black démarrait toujours au quart de tour. Et là… on aurait dit qu'il _pensait_ ! Bref, Sirius n'était pas dans son état normal. Severus secoua sa main devant les yeux fixes de Sirius mais celui-ci ne cligna même pas des paupières. Cette fois il s'inquiétait _vraiment._

- Black qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un mauvais sort ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Ils nous ont retrouvé ? Mais réponds !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus était monté sur le lit de Sirius et il s'appliquait à présent à le secouer comme un saule cogneur, au bord de la panique (mais seulement au bord car Severus ne panique JAMAIS). Sirius ne réagissait toujours pas. Severus approcha sa joue du nez du Gryffondor afin de vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Il se retrouva sur le dos, Sirius à califourchon sur lui avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « mandragore ».

- Alors Sev, tu regrettes que nous n'ayons rien fait tout à l'heure ? Demanda Sirius, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Severus se remit de sa surprise et rétorqua :

- Tu ne babillais pas Black, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal !

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Le questionna Sirius d'un air réellement étonné.

- Depuis que… Rien laisse tomber ! Severus tenta de se redresser mais Sirius appuya fortement sur ses épaules afin de l'en empêcher.

- Dis-le !

- J'ai rien à te dire !

- Dis-le !

- Mais arrête de te faire des idées ! Je ne veux pas rester coincé ici seul c'est tout !

Un éclair que Severus prit pour de la déception passa dans les yeux de Sirius mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

- Ecoute Sev ça sert à rien de le nier. Je pense que si tu me le dis ça ira mieux après.

- C'est un vrai dialogue de sourds ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé t'avouer ?

- Que tu es gay.

- Mais arrête avec ça! Laisse-moi ! Ajouta-t-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Tentative qui se révéla infructueuse, comme la précédente.

- Il m'a tout avoué.

- Quoi ? Severus blêmit.

- Il m'a tout dit… pour vous deux.

- Ce loup-garou je vais le …

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de blêmir.

- Je bluffais… Alors comme ça Rémus et toi…

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé !

- Connaissant Rémus ça m'étonnerait, ricana Sirius, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- De toute façon ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Si ! Enfin si tu ne me dis rien, Rémus me racontera tout. Sûrement avec les détails d'ailleurs ! Ajouta Sirius en observant ses ongles, paume vers le sol, les doigts écartés.

Severus trouvait cette situation tellement irréelle qu'il ne pensa même pas à se redresser.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, vaincu.

- Quand ? Et comment ?

- Cette année. Comment ? Severus hésita puis répondit :

- Je lui apportais sa potion tue-loup, comme tous les mois. Disons que ce soir-là il m'a remercié à sa façon…

- Hum je vois le genre de remerciements qu'il a pu t'adresser! Sinon tu dis cette année ? Et jamais quand on était élèves ? Questionna Sirius, sceptique.

- Non.

- Sûr ? Je me rappelle qu'en sixième année tu aidais Rémus en potions et qu'il t'aidait en Métamorphose. D'ailleurs James avait hurlé à la trahison en l'apprenant. Sirius leva la tête de la contemplation de ses ongles et fixa Severus.

- On s'est seulement embrassé une fois en sixième année. Avoua Severus. Enfin on peut plutôt dire qu'il m'a embrassé. J'étais tellement surpris que… Mais je vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça ! En tout cas je n'avais rien demandé, j'ai rien fait pour que ça se passe! C'est lui qui…

- Ca devait être un peu avant la pleine lune…

- Pourquoi ce serait forcément lié à la pleine lune ? Tu sous-entends quoi Black ? Que personne ne pourrait m'embrasser de son plein gré ! Apparemment, Severus était vexé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Se défendit Sirius.

- Tu l'as pensé !

- Non !

- Si !

- On ne va pas recommencer quand même ! Je sais ce que je pense !

Mais Severus le coupa :

- Pour toi je suis peut-être un être inintéressant, mauvais et je ne sais quoi d'autre mais tu ne vaux pas plus que moi seulement parce que tu es allé à Gryffondor et que tu es le parrain de Potter !

- Je ne pense pas du tout ça de toi !

- Ah bon ? Et tu penses quoi alors ? Railla l'ancien Serpentard. Que je ne suis qu'un Mangemort trop froussard pour retourner auprès de son Maître ? Que je n'ai pas le droit d'être aimé ?

Son ton changea brusquement, il devint légèrement craintif :

- Pourquoi tu t'approches comme ça ? Black ? Recule…

Sirius approchait son visage inexorablement de celui de Severus tout en le maintenant fermement plaqué contre le matelas. Ce dernier avait arrêté de respirer et tentait désespérément de disparaître dans le matelas. Leurs lèvres allaient se frôler lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sirius sursauta et se remit debout.

- Entrez !

Eléonore franchit l'entrée, souriante.

- Messieurs, n'oubliez pas le goûter des enfants ! Je vous attends à la cuisine.

- Merci Eléonore. Nous arrivons tout de suite.

La jeune fille rougit devant le sourire de Sirius puis partit.

Severus se leva et déclara à l'adresse de Sirius :

- Ne refais jamais ça !

- Ca n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déplaire ! Lui répondit Sirius en sortant de la pièce après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son pantalon. En tout cas peut-être que tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que je ne te vois pas du tout comme tu l'as dit.

Severus ne répondit rien afin de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il avait retrouvé toute sa contenance lorsqu'il rejoignit Sirius dans les escaliers.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu fixais le mur Black ?

- Au début je pensais à un gosse d'ici. Un gosse bizarre, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en le voyant. Répondit-il d'un air absent. Puis il secoua la tête et ajouta, enjoué :

- Et puis ensuite je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant !

- Hilarant ! Comme toutes tes blagues !

Avant de sortir du bâtiment, Sirius fit volte-face et s'adressa au Professeur très sérieusement :

- Ecoute je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas blessé, juste fais très peur Black ! Répliqua froidement le Serpentard.

Mais Sirius ignora ses paroles et continua :

- Et je comprends que Rémus te manque mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire mener une vie difficile. Je sais que parfois je t'agace mais je fais des efforts pour qu'on ne se tape pas dessus alors que j'aurais des raisons de ne pas en faire. Je ne suis pas aussi immature que tu le penses. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rentrer mais pour le moment on ne peut pas alors on fait avec.

Sirius repartit aussi vite qu'il s'était arrêté. Severus le suivit.

Au moment où ils allaient passer les portes de la cantine, il marmonna à l'adresse de l'animagus :

- Ce que je ne voulais pas te dire tout à l'heure c'est que je ne te déteste plus autant qu'avant Black, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiétais un peu. Ah et Rémus et moi ne sommes plus ensemble… Depuis que tu es revenu.

Puis il entra dans le réfectoire, laissant Sirius pensif devant les portes vitrées.

* * *

**Réponses aux review**

Suite à un bug de mon ordinateur j'ai perdu les ¾ des RAR. Pour vous poster le chapitre plus rapidement je préfère vous les faire traditionnellement. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de tout recommencer. Encore désolée.

**_Fanny MJV :_** Merci pour ta review, la comparaison avec Lychee m'émeut ! Pour la liste de courses, ça vient du « donjon de naheulbeuk », je n'ai rien inventé ! Mais ça prouve que tu n'es pas assez concentrée quand tu lis mes fics, et ça, c'est mal lol. En espérant te voir au prochain chapitre !

**_Chrisanimefan _**: La voici. Un peu courte mais j'espère qu'elel t'a plue !

**_Lilou _**: Naaaaan pas d'eye liner sur Sirius ! Je veux paaaaaaaas ! Par contre Sev avec des chaînes hm… Pour la baguette j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant ! Pour le tablier, je pense que Sirius peut faire quelque chose. A la prochaine !

**_Tiayel :_** Merci beaucoup ! Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir dans mes review ! Toi, la grande Tiayel gérant le troisième œil ! Raaaaaaaaaa encore merci !

**_Beli _**: Merci !

**_NalaHaliwell et Cordons bleu_** : Sirius est nul en cuisine par contre Sev est doué en potions donc je pense qu'il doit gérer la cuisine. Ca te va si c'est lui qui t'apprend à faire les cordons bleus ? Et pour les lapins roses… mwahahahaaaa. Je vais demander à Sushi d'illustrer ce passage lol, je te tiens au courant ! Pour le lemon je ne sais pas si y'en aura un, ej suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses. Mais au moins un de tes souhaits a été exaucé en ce beau dimanche d'octobre : il a avoué !

**_Yat _**: Sev ne prend pas d'initiative, il tombe juste lol. Du moins, pour le moment. Pour l'autorité, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai le même problème. A partir du moment où tu ris toute seule devant ton écran, c'est foutu ! Courage… En tout cas je comprends que le lapin rose soit à l'origine de ta déchéance lol.

**_Zakath Nath_** : Bin Rogue retombe toujours sur ses pattes mais là j'avoue que c'était moins une !

**_Solstice Zam_** : Merci pour le compliment et je trouve aussi qu'il n'y a pas assez de Sirius/Sev. C'est toujous des Harry/Draco ou des Harry/Sev pfff… Pour ce qui est de la gérante de l'orpheliant c'est vrai qu'elle est cinglée mais bon c'est pour du faux donc on va pas trop en demander hein lol. En tout cas tu as raison en ce qui concerne l'effet que cette nouvelle responsabilité aura sur nos deux personnages préférés !

**_Boobagump_** : Désolée mais je n'ai pas honoré le « bientôt » en ce qui concerne la suite. Merci pour ta review !

**_N _**: Pour être au courant des mises à jour des fics, il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site. Ensuite, en bas à gauche tu cliques sur add to story alert et tu recevras un mail à chaque update ! Merci pour tes review et pour ce qui est du truc dur, Sev a même pas essayé de l'expliquer. Il est intelligent et sait qu'il se serait enfoncé !

**_Oxaline_** : Merci ! Et oui je pense qu'on va avoir des scènes mignonnes ! Après tout, pourquoi Sev serait forcément méchant ?

**_Ayako _**: Il n'y a aucun philtre d'amour dans cette fic ! Pfffff. En tout cas c'est bientôt la fin de la fic pour toi lol. Je te préviendrai !

**_Douce Lune_** : Merci !


	7. Une histoire de tablier

Bijour à tous! Je vous ai fait attendre mais ce chapitre est plus dense que les précédents et je l'aime bien, na! J'espère qu'il vous plaira également!

**Disclaimer, spoiler, rating**: cf chapitres précédents

**Note**:  
Les italiques indiquent des mots accentués ou les pensées des personnages.  
Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre une référence à une fic que j'adore de _Petit Dilly_: "My Sweet Potion Master"! Si vous ne connaissez pas cette fic, foncez, vous ne serez pas déçus!

Les **RAR** sont à la fin.

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Une histoire de tablier…**

Sirius et Severus rejoignirent l 'équipe pédagogique de l'orphelinat dans les cuisines. Severus se vit remettre un magnifique tablier jaune avec des écritures roses au nom de l'orphelinat. Sirius non. Mais tous deux firent preuve de maturité : Sirius ne ricana pas et Severus ne râla pas. Ils se contentèrent de regards moqueurs pour l'un et furieux pour l'autre mais n'émirent aucun son (à part un léger gloussement de la part de Sirius mais il ne dura pas plus de deux secondes et demi pour cause de vengeance Snapienne imminente). Leur rôle leur fut expliqué par Eléonore :

- Monsieur Snape vous allez aider Madame Eisen à couper le pain et le chocolat ainsi qu'à remplir les verres des petits de jus de fruit ou de lait, au choix. Ils peuvent se resservir en boisson mais pas en nourriture sinon ils ne mangeront pas ce soir.

Le visage de Severus ne montrait rien à part de la résignation tandis qu'Eléonore se tournait vers Sirius :

- Monsieur Sirius vous vous occuperez des enfants en salle. Une fois que j'aurai fini de distribuer à chaque enfant son plateau de goûter je viendrai vous aider.

Cette fois, Severus semblait joyeux. Il avait échappé à la corvée de surveillance du repas. Après tout, il avait assez donné à Poudlard avec les autres morveux, autant faire autre chose ici. Il sursauta lorsqu'Eléonore claqua des mains en disant bien fort : « Alors Messieurs, si vous n'avez pas de question, au travail ! »

- J'ai une question mademoiselle ! Minauda Sirius en levant la main comme un élève de primaire.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais pendant que les enfants sont encore dans la cour ? J'aide Severus et Miss Eisen à préparer le goûter ?

- Oh pardon j'ai oublié ce point, répondit Eléonore réellement confuse. Vous surveillez la cour et lorsque je sonnerai la cloche située à l'entrée du réfectoire vous mettrez les enfants en rang et vous essayerez de les faire entrer ici dans le calme. D'autres questions ?

- Non.

- Bien, Monsieur Snape, au pain et au chocolat, Monsieur Sirius dans la cour ! Je me charge de nettoyer la salle et de ranger les tables avant l'arrivée des enfants. Bon courage !

Le ton d'Eléonore faisait vaguement remonter des souvenirs de films moldus dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il avait découvert la télévision en passant ses vacances chez Rémus. Ce dernier adorait regarder les aventures d'un homme en costard qui s'appelait James et qui avait un don certain pour se mettre dans le pétrin et s'en sortir sans dommage mais avec une nouvelle femme dans les bras à chaque fois. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire les Maraudeurs qui voyaient en ce personnage une copie non magique de leur ami à lunettes. Cependant, lorsque Lily commença à rester avec eux pour cause de bisoutage intensif avec James, ils évitèrent le sujet des femmes.

Sirius secoua la tête comme pour éloigner ces réminiscences et il reprit son activité de l'après-midi : l'observation de la cour de récréation. Il chercha Mathias des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce gosse mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit le seul enfant à rester dans un coin de la cour sans camarades l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le pensait ? Sirius avait rarement été seul dans sa vie mais à certains moments il l'aurait préféré. Par contre il savait que la solitude pouvait être pesante. Rémus le lui avait fait comprendre bien des fois. Azkaban l'en avait persuadé. Après tout, on veut toujours ce que l'on n'a pas. Dans ce cas, de la solitude ou des amis… Le brun secoua encore une fois la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur nos envies profondes, le bien ou le mal que causait la solitude ou encore la sexualité des oursins (ceci dit c'est très intéressant, la sexualité des oursins, si si jvous jure !). Il s'attaqua à son travail.

Lorsqu'Eléonore sonna la cloche une demie-heure plus tard, Sirius avait réglé quatorze conflits, soigné douze bobos d'un bisou magique, amené une petite fille à l'infirmerie pour cause de menton ouvert, séparé quatre bagarreurs et deux écureuils mais surtout, il avait évité à Mathias de servir de souffre-douleur à trois de ses petits camarades.

Il mit les enfants en rang deux par deux sans aucun problème. Apparemment, l'idée d'être privé de pain et de chocolat en cas de mauvaise conduite avait motivé les petits à rester sages. Personne ne broncha, même ceux qui n'étaient pas à côté de leur meilleure copine ou de leur copain de billes. La colonne commença à entrer dans la cantine dans un silence tout relatif. Après tout, soixante gamins ensemble font forcément _un peu_ de bruit (afin de nous adapter à la population de cette cantine, nous élèverons les seuils auditifs de référence: nous dirons que le seuil du « un peu de bruit » se situe à 90 dB et que le brouhaha est aux alentours de 120dB…).Sirius géra la prise des plateaux repas et l'installation des enfants sans aucun problème. Il eut juste à réprimander deux petits garçons qui allaient commencer une bataille de boulettes de pain. Plutôt fier de lui, le sorcier s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos au fond de la salle. Il en profita pour continuer son observation : Après les enfants en récré, voici les enfants à la cantine. Une odeur de brûlé affola son odorat et le sortit de sa torpeur. En moins de dix secondes il localisa sa provenance : Les cheveux d'un petit rouquin commençaient à s'enflammer. Sirius enleva sa chemise et maîtrisa le feu naissant sans aucun problème. Puis il s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de l'enfant en pleurs et lui demanda :

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as joué avec des allumettes ?

- Naaan an annnnn répondit le gamin en sanglotant.

- Ecoute, Kevin. Tu t'appelles bien Kevin ?

Le rouquin confirma d'un mouvement de tête tout en reniflant. Sirius reprit.

- Ecoute Kevin, je préfère que tu me dises la vérité. Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

- J'ai - rien – fait rétorqua le gamin en pleurant de plus belles.

- Qui a fait ça alors ?

Kevin se calma instantanément et, un air méchant dans le regard, pointa un enfant à une table voisine et dénonça :

- C'est lui qui a fait ça. Il fait des trucs bizarres souvent…

Le garçon désigné se tassa sur sa chaise. C'était Mathias.

Sirius rassura Kevin en lui expliquant qu'il était techniquement impossible que Mathias ait pu faire une chose pareille surtout à distance mais il se promit d'aller l'interroger plus tard. Après tout, le gamin avait l'air d'avoir dix ans, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques? Tout le laissait à penser.

Le reste du goûter se passa sans encombre. Une fois le repas terminé, les tables nettoyées et rangées, il ne restait qu'une heure trente avant le dîner. Eléonore congédia Sirius.

Ce dernier, désœuvré car les enfants étaient en salle d'étude afin de faire leurs devoirs, décida de jouer un tour à Severus. Puis de vérifier par lui-même si ça avait fonctionné, tant qu'à faire!

C'est donc sifflotant et les mains dans les poches que l'animagus se rendit à la cuisine où Madame Eisen et l'ancien Serpentard préparaient activement le repas du soir. Il se fit tout de suite repérer par l'œil perçant de Severus:

- BLACK! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Aboya Severus.

- Bin je m'ennuie alors je suis passé voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide… Répondit Sirius d'un ton larmoyant qui fonctionna sur l'intendante:

- Oh merci Monsieur Sirius! S'exclama Madame Eisen. Mais Severus l'empêcha de continuer:

- Black tu as _toujours_ été mauvais en po… cuisine et ton petit sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Rien Sev, voyons! Je **veux** aider! Insista Sirius, dont le sourire éclatant fit craquer la cuisinière

- Allons Monsieur Snape, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus!

Severus ne put que se plier au souhait de ce petit bout de femme. Sirius, triomphant, se dirigeait vers le stand "légumes" tandis que Madame Eisen retournait aux desserts, quand il se retourna afin de demander, les yeux brillants, un tablier.

- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu veux être ridi… Mais Severus ne termina pas sa remarque cynique. Le Gryffondor regardait avec gourmandise le-dit tablier. Severus baissa les yeux à son tour et découvrit avec horreur qu'un nouveau slogan avait remplacé le nom de l'orphelinat.

- BLAAAACK! Hurla-t-il au comble de la fureur.

- Oui? Répondit innocemment le coupable présumé.

- Enlève ça _tout de suite_! Siffla le professeur de potions entre ses dents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, seuls les sorciers peuvent le lire, tenta de le rassurer l'évadé d'Azkaban d'un ton doux et sucré.

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua froidement le Serpentard.

- Ben quoi alors? Répondit toujours aussi innocemment Sirius.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-ton-sweet-potion-master expliqua Severus au bord de l'implosion en détachant bien tous les mots afin d'être sûr que le Gryffondor dégénéré et acérébré qui lui faisait face comprendrait bien le message qu'il avait à lui faire passer.

Sirius eut le bon goût de simuler la compréhension:

- Aaaah c'est _ça_ qui te dérange! Bin pour moi tu l'es alors je ne l'enlèverai pas! Et tu n'as pas de baguette pour l'enlever toi-même, ajouta perfidement Sirius après un court silence.

- Je n'ai qu'à enlever le tablier.

- Essaie pour voir!

Les yeux brillants de Sirius firent hésiter Severus. Il demanda d'un air méfiant:

- Où est le piège? Qu'as-tu fais exactement?

- Oh rien de spécial… Répondit évasivement Sirius avant d'ajouter:

- En tout cas tu as raison, je suis trop nul pour vous aider alors à tout à l'heure!

Sirius prévint Madame Eisen que finalement il était préférable qu'il ne les aide pas et il retourna dans sa chambre afin de faire un petit somme, heureux de laisser là un Severus bouillonnant de rage.

* * *

Sirius retourna au réfectoire environ une demie-heure avant le repas des enfants afin de prendre le sien avec le reste de l'équipe pédagogique. Son sourire goguenard à la vue du tablier de Severus ne fit que renfrogner un peu plus ce dernier qui n'osait toujours pas l'enlever.

Le repas se déroula sans incident majeur, tout comme celui des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Une fois terminé, les enfants furent envoyés dans leurs dortoirs, les garçons étant accompagnés de Sirius et Severus ayant pour mission de vérifier que les douches soient bien prises et les lumières éteintes avant 20h45. C'est donc soufflant pour l'un et guilleret pour l'autre (je ne vous dis pas qui fait quoi, je pense que vous vous en doutez lol) que les deux adultes s'exécutèrent.

Severus décida de prendre les choses en main une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage avec les enfants:

- Bien il y a quatre douches pour l'étage donc vous y allez quatre par quatre. Les plus jeunes commencent de préférence afin qu'ils se couchent tôt. Des questions?

- Sev je crois que tu leur fais peur, regarde, ils tremblent!

- Groumpf fut le seul son que Severus réussit à émettre.

- Bon les enfants faites comme vous voulez mais pas de bataille d'eau et surtout ne reconstituez pas un marécage dans vos dortoirs! D'accord?

Un "ouaiiiiiiiiiis" collégial lui répondit suivi d'une cavalcade dans les couloirs.

- Bravo Black, tu es content de m'avoir discrédité j'espère! Et regarde les courir partout! Un peu d'ordre et de discipline ne leur ferait pas de mal!

- Ce sont des gosses Sev, des gosses! Ne leur en demande pas trop.

- Je ne pense pas qu'être calme soit trop demandé.

- Ecoute, ils n'ont pas souvent l'occasion d'être heureux ces gamins, et je sais que les douches sont un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de Poudlard!

- Je ne veux pas savoir!

- Je ne pensais pas à CA!

- Bien sûr…

- Là par contre je pensais que…

Mais Sirius fut interrompu par un petit garçon d'environ six ans qui lui tirait la manche. Décontenancé, il lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Monsieur, j'arrive pas à me laver les cheveux tout seul, tu peux m'aider?

- Euh oui bien sûr répondit Sirius décontenancé. Après tout il n'était pas comme James, lui. La fibre paternelle ne semblait pas être dans son génotype.

- Bon Black je te laisse faire du baby-sitting pendant que je vais me repo…

Mais Severus fut également coupé par un gamin qui semblait lui aussi avoir du mal à se laver les cheveux tout seul. Sirius éclata de rire et se hâta vers les douches, suivi de Severus bougonnant comme un vieux grincheux, et toujours vêtu de son tablier, rappelons-le!

* * *

Une fois les gamins lavés (une douzaine avait eu besoin d'aide), séchés et mis au lit; l'histoire du soir (la princesse et le crapaud) racontée par Severus avec un sérieux et une tendresse plus que déroutants pour Sirius et la lumière éteinte, les deux adultes purent enfin rejoindre leur chambre, trempés et exténués. Ils s'avachirent chacun sur leur lit dans un ensemble parfait (je vous rappelle que c'est Severus qui a le lit près de la fenêtre! Il est trop fort Sev!).

Sirius brisa le silence:

- Sev?

- Black? Grogna Severus afin de bien faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il l'importunait.

- Il te va bien ce tablier je trouve.

- Annule le sort que tu lui as jeté, j'aimerais l'enlever pour mettre des vêtements secs. Répliqua Severus d'un ton qui se voulait calme mais qui était très pressant.

- Bin en fait, je t'ai fait marcher, il n'y a pas de sort. C'est juste que je voulais te voir avec!

- BLACK JE VAIS TE… s'énerva Severus tout en se jetant sur son compagnon de douche afin de l'étrangler dans les règles de l'art. (NdA: quand je parle de douche je sous-entends l'aide aux enfants voyons, il n'ont rien fait dans la douche!)

- Sev tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais ça!

La remarque fit sursauter Severus qui se redressa comme un diable sort de sa boîte. Reprenant son masque de froideur, il entreprit d'enlever son tablier sous l'œil approbateur de Sirius.

_Approbateur? _Severus chercha la raison de l'approbation soudaine de Black. Après tout, il enlevait le tablier que le Gryffondor aimait le voir porter. Il découvrit la vérité presque avec horreur: sa chemise blanche était trempée, donc transparente, et lui collait au corps. Celle de Sirius également. Ce qui lui fit bizarre au creux du ventre. Comme si ça lui _plaisait_.

_Non Sev ne regarde pas Black, ne regarde pas Black, ne regarde pas Black…_ Se répétait Severus afin de ne pas craquer.

Sirius de son côté décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était même prêt à profiter de la faiblesse psychologique de Severus en ce moment et de l'effet de surprise. Il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise.

_Pourquoi il enlève sa chemise si doucement? _

Sirius voyant que Severus ne bougeait toujours pas mais qu'il le fixait la bouche grande ouverte, une main sur les boutons de sa chemise, décida d'avancer vers le brun qui hantait ses nuits depuis quelques jours.

_Pourquoi il avance vers moi? Pourquoi il…_

Maintenant ils se faisaient face, Sirius torse nu, une mèche mouillée lui tombant devant les yeux, et Severus, figé.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**RAR animées par vos éducateurs préférés:**

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette fin.

- Moi j'aime bien Sev. J'espère que cette fois ça va ENFIN avancer!

- Personnellement je prie Merlin pour qu'Eléonore ait encore quelque chose à nous demander.

- Mais euh!

- Pas la peine de geindre, tu ne m'intéresses pas et pense que nous pourrions nous embrasser… brrrr /frissonne/

- T'es pas gentil! Et puis d'abord, tu m'intéresses pas en vrai, c'est juste dans le script.

- Alors Black, enlève ta main de ma…

- Oups pardon!

- Bien, nous allons peut-être commencer à répondre aux messages laissés par les lecteurs.

- Lecteurs qui semblent moins nombreux d'ailleurs… Chimgrid est trèèèès malheureuse! Elle est qu'à 26 review des 100 alors elle espère que …

- 26 review en un chapitre elle peut toujours rêver je crois! Bref, je commence. Mademoiselle **N **vous avez raison, je sais quand il faut couper court à une conversation et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis plus doué que Sirius.

- Mais euh!

- Panier!

- Humpfff /regard de chien battu/

- Ca ne me touche pas ce regarde de caniche

- Je ne suis PAS un caniche!

- Bien sûr bien sûr! Je continue. Pour Mathias c'est un hasard (je pense que vous vous en doutiez). En ce qui concerne notre "relation" je ne sais pas si ça avance mais je préfèrerais pas.

Chimgrid arrive en courant:

- Ca avance Sev, ça avance!

Chimgrid repart en courant pour éviter de se prendre une claque.

- Chimgrid espère te voir au prochain chapitre. Merci de la lire (même si je pense que si personne la lisait ça m'éviterait de faire des choses avec l'autre m'enfin…)

- A moi Sev! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii **Zazaone** d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres! Mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucune tendance pédophile, je me demande ce que tu as lu qui aurait pu te faire penser ça Oo. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu le diras à Chimgrid parce qu'elle adooooore les review!

- Mademoiselle **Oxaline**, je trouve ça très bien qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui arrive au moment où je risque de faire des choses avec l'autre

- J'ai un nom!

- Avec Médor oui pardon. En tout cas j'espère que quelqu'un va intervenir parce que là ça a l'air plutôt mal barré… Je veux pas y passer mais je me battrai s'il le faut!

- T'as plutôt l'air d'accord Sev enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien…

- / Ignorant Sirius/ Enfin on verra bien si je suis sauvé cette fois-ci… Pour les scènes mignonnes, il paraît qu'il y en a une dans le prochain chapitre… J'espère que je n'aurai pas l'air trop niais!

- Je suis sûr que tu seras très mignon! **Douce Lune**, oui Rémus est un vrai séducteur… Qui sait si nos retrouvailles à trois ne seront pas…

- Je ne ferai RIEN avec toi.

- C'est pas toi qui décide c'est Chim! Et pour le petit garçon on le verra pas mal au prochain chapitre!

- Je prends la review suivante, c'est ma douce **Ayako**! Elle seule me comprend! Donc Ayako, pour Mathias tu t'en doutes maintenant et tu seras sûre du pourquoi de sa solitude au prochain chapitre. Pour la cruche, tu parles de ton homonyme je suppose! Pour moi la plus grosse cruche de cette fic est Sirius mais bon…

- Pourquoi t'es si méchant? Chimgrid, quand tu fais des chapitres comme ça il finit toujours par être méchant avec moi…

/L'auteur redébarque/

- Tu te débrouilles… Apparemment le truc de la chemise marche bien alors essaye!

/Chim repart/

- Mouais c'est vaseux comme conseil… M'enfin **Solstice Zam**: Ca avance mais ça recule tout de suite après alors là j'espère que ça va vraiment avancer, comme ça paf la fic finit plus vite et je ne suis plus obligé de LE cotoyer! Sinon pour la marmaille, on la verra plus dans le chapitre suivant et le chapitre d'après. Pour Mathias ce sera un peu le centre du prochain chapitre. Alors en espérant te revoir!

- Bon on va pas s'éterniser Black, dis aurevoir aux gens et on s'en va!

- Aurevoir!

- Oui voilà aurevoir à tous et laissez une review à chimgrid. Peut-être que ça m'épargnera bien des souffrances. J'ai la légère impression que quand elle a pas beaucoup de review elle se venge sur moi et profite d'être l'auteur pour me faire des misères par l'intermédiaire de Black! Je ne veux PAS de bisou alors aidez moiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

* * *

Merci de me lire et, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça ne coûte rien et ça me ferait tellement plaisir! A la prochaine!

PS: La fin sadique est le résultat d'un conseil demandé à Vif d'or alors ne m'étripez pas moi mais lui! lol


	8. Un nouveau sorcier

Hello! Je sais que vous l'avez beaucoup attenduet ça y est il est là! J'ai le droit d'avoir des partiels et pas de temps pour écrire non? Les RAR sont désormais interdites (je ne ferais aucun commentaire mais je désapprouve) donc je vous répondrai un par un avec le petit bouton reply. Les gens n'ayant pas de compte ffnet ou postant une review en anonyme n'auront pas de réponse, désolée (je peux pas inventer des adresses mail!).Quoi d'autre... Je crois que c'est tout ! pour les RAR du chapitre précédent je vous répondrai ce WE.

La première phrase de ce chapitre est la dernière du chapitre précédent, je crois que ça résume très bien la situation lol.

**NOTE:** je vais changer de pseudo! Ce ne sera plus **Chimgrid** mais **Nyctalope**. Ras le bol d'avoir le même pseudo depuis tant d'année... Donc notez bien cetteinfo ;)

Ah et le chapitre 9 est bien avancé!

ZouX, bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8- Un nouveau sorcier**

_Maintenant ils se faisaient face, Sirius torse nu, une mèche mouillée lui tombant devant les yeux, et Severus, figé._

Severus tendit la main pour écarter la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux sombres de Sirius. Ce dernier, trop heureux que Severus fasse un pas vers lui, se laissa faire. Le professeur de potions avança vers l'animagus. A présent, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Leur mains se frôlèrent, leurs yeux se cherchèrent et… un hurlement retentit en provenance des dortoirs.

Severus fut le premier à réagir. Quasiment instantanément il avait bondi hors de la chambre et s'était précipité vers le fond du couloir, d'où semblait venir le cri. C'était la chambre des « grands ». Sirius arriva peu de temps après, débraillé mais plus torse-nu. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son compagnon de fuite. Severus se tenait debout devant un des lits jumeaux, la main dans le dos d'un enfant sanglotant. Il le prit dans ses bras et le sortit du dortoir afin qu'il ne réveille pas ses camarades. Sirius les suivit silencieusement dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Severus. Lorsque ce dernier fit asseoir le petit garçon sur le lit, Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. C'était Mathias. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir ce petit garçon pleurer le touchait vraiment. Peut-être se sentait-il un peu comme lui… Seul et rejeté…L'arrêt des sanglots de Mathias le fit lentement revenir à la réalité. Il s'assit à la droite du garçon, Severus était déjà à gauche, et entreprit de savoir pourquoi tant de chagrin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mathias ? demanda Sirius d'un air bienveillant. Tu as fais des cauchemars ?

Mathias renifla bruyamment mais ne répondit pas. Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius et reprit les choses en main.

- Allons, tu peux nous dire ce que tu as. Nous ne nous moquerons pas de toi.

Mathias releva sa frimousse humide vers Severus et le regarda intensément. Severus continua :

- Parce que c'est ça le problème, non ?

Mathias hésita un instant puis hocha doucement la tête afin d'acquiescer.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de cauchemar. Juste des souvenirs…

Severus avait murmuré ces dernières paroles. Il ne paraissait s'adresser à personne en particulier mais Mathias semblait se reconnaître dans ses mots. Sirius se sentit subitement de trop. Il s'esquiva, préférant aller se promener dans la cour. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il alla s'installer sous l'arbre où il avait rencontré le petit garçon le jour-même et réfléchit. Il réfléchit au sens de sa vie, gâchée par douze ans de prison. Il pensa à ses amis décédés qui lui manquaient terriblement et qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Il pensa également à Rémus, qu'il avait retrouvé puis reperdu. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Severus. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés. Et si Severus avait eu des moments difficiles à l'école, c'était pour la plupart à cause des Maraudeurs. Alors pourquoi lui ? Après tout, en y réfléchissant, ils n'étaient pas si différents. En tout cas, maintenant. Solitaires, traqués, oeuvrant pour l'ordre du phénix… Ses yeux voilés par les fantômes du passé attiraient Sirius. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière son air hautain et méprisant, le consoler, lui montrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un auprès de lui avec qui partager tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Et maintenant, il y croyait. Parce que tout à l'heure Severus

avait fait – allait faire le premier pas. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à l'étage. Severus apparut et lui fit signe de monter. Lorsque Sirius entra dans la chambre, Mathias était calmé. Ce dernier leva ses grands yeux noisette vers l'adulte qui venait d'entrer et demanda :

- C'est comment Poudlard ? Severus m'a dit que tu me raconterais.

Sirius, étonné, répondit après un petit instant de silence :

- Alors, c'est sûr ?

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et désigna un moineau qui semblait épuisé, sur la table de chevet.

- Euh je ne vois pas très bien le rapport entre le moineau et Poudlard…

- Lis le parchemin qui allait avec.

Sirius s'exécuta :

_« Chers Sirius et Severus,_

_Je vous ai trouvé une maison dans la campagne moldue aux alentours de Londres. Cependant, vous ne pourrez y emménager tout de suite. Il me reste à régler quelques formalités administratives et à faire en sorte que - hum - les autorités moldues et sorcières se détournent un peu de vous. Quelques sortilèges devraient faire l'affaire. Ce moineau (c'est plus urbain!) apporte également une lettre pour un petit garçon de l'orphelinat où vous vous trouvez. Je vous laisse le soin de lui expliquer ce qui l'attend et de parler à la directrice de l'orphelinat._

_Je vous ferai parvenir l'acte d'achat de la maison dès que possible. Votre fuite est bientôt terminée. N'oubliez pas de faire disparaître cette lettre._

_Bien à vous,_

_Dumby _»

- Tiens sa libido s'est calmée depuis la dernière fois, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sirius à haute voix.

Puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Mathias avant que Severus n'intervienne :

- Donc comme ça t'es un petit sorcier. Je m'en doutais mais au moins on en a la confirmation maintenant !

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Mathias d'un air paternel ce qui fit sourire le petit garçon et Severus. (NdA : Enfin il sourit un peu, légèrement, pendant une fraction de seconde quoi. Ce récit n'est pas de la science-fiction – enfin un peu mais bon…). Severus, afin de détourner l'attention que Sirius portait sur son sourire, décida de parler :

- Mais alors, tu as onze ans aujourd'hui ?

- Non c'est demain. Mon anniversaire c'est le 18 juin.

- Bon anniversaire, nous sommes le 18 juin! Il est 00h15 ! s'exclama Severus.

- Tiens voilà pour toi. Sirius tendait à présent au petit sorcier une reproduction de Nimbus 2001 miniature sur lequel se tenait un minuscule bonhomme.

- Wahouu mais comment t'as fait ça ? Je peux le faire aussi ?

- Avec une baguette. Mais tu ne pourras pas faire pareil avant quelques années d'apprentissage !

- A Poudlard ?

- Tout à fait, à Poudlard.

Sirius s'assit, imité par Severus.

Severus demanda doucement au petit garçon :

- Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Comment c'est là-bas ?

A cette question ingénue Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sirius fut étonné mais ne dit rien. Il aimait bien voir rire son compagnon de fuite.

- C'est un peu vaste comme question. Tu veux savoir comment est le château ?

- C'est un château !

- Oui le plus beau et le plus mystérieux château. Mais tu verras ça à la rentrée !

- Mais… Comment je vais y aller ?

Cette fois ce fut Sirius qui répondit :

- Avec le Poudlard Express. Une locomotive rouge qu'on prend à Londres sur un quai auquel seuls les sorciers peuvent accéder.

A ces mots, Mathias se renfrogna. Il murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Alors c'est fichu… Je ne pourrai jamais payer un billet de train.

Severus mit un bras autour de ses épaules et le rassura :

- Ecoute, moi non plus je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent. Mais tout le monde peut aller à Poudlard du moment qu'il présente des aptitudes magiques. Il existe un fonds pour les élèves ayant des difficultés financières. Ca paiera l'école, tes livres, tes robes, tout ça.

- Des robes ? Mais je suis pas une fille ! S'insurgea Mathias.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire puis d'expliquer :

- Ce sont des robes de sorciers que tu mets au-dessus de ton pantalon et de ta chemise réglementaires. Ce fait partie de notre uniforme. Et puis c'est bien pratique quand tu hum n'as pas eu le temps de t'habiller correctement. Sirius lança une œillade à Severus qui fit comme si de rien n'était puis il continua : Ou encore s'il fait vraiment chaud, comme ça tu n'es pas obligé de mettre ton pantalon tant que ta robe est bien fermée.

- Sirius ! le rappela à l'ordre Severus.

- Hum oui donc voilà ce qu'on appelle robe.

Mathias eut une expression horrifiée :

- Mais où je vais trouver tout ça ? A Poudlard ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sorciers à Londres et encore moins de magasins de ce genre-là…

- C'est parce que tu n'y as pas fait attention ! Il y a toute une partie de Londres qui est sorcière et qu'on appelle le « chemin de traverse ». Tu peux y trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Mais comment on y va ?

- Tu verras, on t'y amènera. le rassura Severus.

Cependant, Mathias avait toujours un air triste :

- Mais vous serez partis…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le réconforta Severus

Mathias sembla réfléchir puis questionna à nouveau le maître de potions :

- Mais je vais être nul… Je ne savais même pas que des sorciers existaient avant ce soir ! Alors que tous les autres enfants ont déjà dû apprendre des tas de choses avec leurs parents !

- La meilleure élève de Poudlard est née de parents moldus, ce qui signifie sans pouvoirs magiques, alors avec du travail tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Sirius était plus que surpris de voir Severus citer Hermione Granger comme meilleure élève de l'école. Après tout, il n'aimait pas Harry et ses amis. Peut-être était-il dur avec elle juste pour qu'elle soit encore meilleure… Il fallait qu'il pense à poser la question à Severus.

Ainsi, une bonne partie de la nuit, Sirius et Severus répondirent au petit garçon, lui racontèrent les quatre maisons (chacun prêchant pour sa paroisse) sans évoquer le Choixpeau afin de lui laisser la surprise, lui parlèrent des matières qu'il allait apprendre, lui décrivirent ses futurs professeurs (Mathias fut ravi de savoir que Severus était enseignant et avait hâte d'aller en potions, ce qui fit naître sur le visage de Severus un sourire de victoire). Puis lorsque le sujet du « présent » fut épuisé, les deux bruns commencèrent à parler de leur propre scolarité. Chacun écoutait attentivement l'autre, avide d'en savoir plus et surpris de voir que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils imaginaient. Mathias s'assoupit. Ils le couchèrent dans son dortoir et retournèrent dans la chambre. Un sourire gêné accompagna leur entrée. Sirius, la main dans les cheveux, parla le premier :

- Tu sais Severus, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que nous t'avons fait avec James et les autres… Enfin surtout James et moi je veux dire.

- C'est bon on était adolescents. l'excusa Severus. Puis il ajouta, comme si de rien n'était : Aide-moi plutôt à rapprocher les lits.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Une fois les lits côte à côte, Sirius imita Severus et se glissa sous les draps frais. Severus éteignit la lumière.

Aucun des deux hommes n'arrivait à dormir. Cette fois ce fut Severus qui brisa le silence :

- Ecoute, moi non plus je n'ai pas été très…aimable avec vous… Et ce n'est que longtemps après avoir quitté Poudlard que j'ai compris que ta vie n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle en avait l'air. Après tout qui aurait pu se douter que derrière le garçon doué, farceur, séduisant, et si plein de vie se cachait un enfant brimé…

- Tu as dit séduisant. l'interrompit Sirius.

- Tu préfères que je dise laid comme un elfe de maison ?

- Non mais…

- Alors arrête de râler.

- Je ne… Mais Sirius arrêta sa phrase. Une main venait de se poser sur sa taille. Il sentait le corps de Severus contre son dos et son souffle dans son cou. Il n'osait plus bouger. Alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis quelques temps, troublé, il changea de conversation :

- Dis Severus… Je me demandais, tu penses vraiment qu'Hermione n'est pas si douée que ça ?

Severus, surpris, se détacha de Sirius et s'appuya sur le coude avant de répondre :

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure élève que j'ai eue depuis pas mal de temps… Et qu'elle peut être encore meilleure.

Sirius se tourna sur le dos. Il voyait maintenant le visage de Severus au-dessus du sien. Il continua :

- Mais pourquoi tu la brimes ?

- Parce que ça la motive encore plus. Ca lui donne envie de me prouver qu'elle est meilleure que ce que je dis. Elle le sait. Et elle veut que ses camarades le sachent. Elle veut que je reconnaisse la valeur de son travail, et même sa valeur à elle devant toute la classe.

- Severus je…

Mais Severus l'empêcha de continuer en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

- Sirius, pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton doux qui fit frissonner l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai envie de… Mais j'appréhende.

- Envie de… ça ? Severus approcha son visage de Sirius étonné par l'audace du professeur de potions.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent plus franchement. Sirius ne savait que penser. Il l'avait tellement voulu. Les lèvres de Severus étaient fermement closes, son baiser était dur, mais c'était un baiser de Severus, et à cet instant ça valait tous les baisers qu'il avait reçus. Sirius agrippa la nuque de Severus et détacha ses lèvres de son compagnon. Tous deux se fixèrent intensément. L'animagus serra ses bras plus fort autour du cou de Severus et le força à venir contre lui. Il lui redressa le menton et de nouveau leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Cette fois le baiser était plus doux, plus souple. Sirius lécha en douceur les lèvres de son partenaire et força le passage. Leurs langues se frôlèrent d'abord timidement puis entamèrent une valse effrénée. Severus mit fin au baiser. Il embrassa le front de Sirius et lui dit :

- Dormons… Il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant le réveil.

Et il tourna le dos à Sirius, qui fut décontenancé. Ce dernier se colla le plus possible contre l'ancien Serpentard, enlaçant sa taille et posant son front contre sa nuque. Il s'assoupit presque aussitôt, heureux d'être enfin contre le corps de celui qu'il apprécie tant.

Severus murmura:

- Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de faire… puis il s'endormit à son tour, crispé contre Sirius.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien lol. J'espère que le passage sur Poudlard 'nétait pas trop long mais il me semble important pour les futures relations de Sev et Sirius.

Si vous avez aimé, ou pas lol, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire le pourquoi du comment! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis lue! Je vous répondrai tousgrâce àla nouvelle fonction de ffnet. Dedans dites moi si vous êtes intéressé par les RAR du chapitre précédent faites par Sev et Sirius! Si j'ai assez de demande je les ferai et vous les mailerai!

ZouX and don't forget: review! (et chapitre 9 dans moins d'un mois, c'est un miracle lol)


	9. Youpla les ptits zoizeaux

Hello chers lecteurs! Voici la suite dans les temps! et le chapitre 10 sera également à l'heure (3 semaines) car il est en cours de finition! Bande de petits veinards je suis dans une période d'inspiration intense qui coïncide avec ma semaine de vacances lol. Que dire... J'espérais atteindre les 100 review au chapitre précédent... Raté! A une review près lol. Bref au moins je suis sûre de les atteindre avec ce chapitre ;) Si je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur, je ferai un OS de son choix à la personne qui mettra la 100ème review, mais sans lemon (je préfère préciser) car je ne suis pas très douée à cet exercice!

Sinon... Je voudrais faire de la pub pour mes autres fics: y'en a pour tous les goûts: de l'aventure, du drôle, du glauque, du triste, du mignon... Bref n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres écrits!

Le disclaimer est le même que d'habitude! Je remercie Coldcream de m'avoir aidée à corriger 2-3 trucs sur ce chapitre! Et je suis désolée pour le titre mais je ne vois pas d'autre titre lol. Bref, lisez, reviewez, et votez pour le maillon faible!

**_Bonne lecture!_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Youpla les ptits zoizeaux**

Sirius se réveillait doucement. Le soleil caressait sa peau agréablement. La douce odeur de Severus chatouillait ses narines. Sirius soupira d'aise et serra contre lui… son oreiller. Le contact du coussin termina d'éveiller l'homme. Il serrait un vulgaire coussin, et non Severus. Cette constatation le fit bondir hors du lit. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'habiller, ne s'étant pas changé la veille. Il partit au pas de course à la recherche de Severus. Il commença par le dortoir de Mathias. Personne. Pas d'enfant. Pas de Severus. Il continua par les autres dortoirs de l'étage et les douches. Toujours personne. Il tendit l'oreille. Pas un cri d'enfant. Ni un cri de Severus. Sirius était inquiet. Et si Severus avait été pris ? S'il n'avait pas voulu le dénoncer et qu'il était à Azkaban, seul ? Par sa faute. A présent l'inquiétude avait laissé place à la panique. Sirius courut dans les escaliers et se dirigea vers la bâtisse principale de l'orphelinat. Il y croisa Mme Sweet et lui demanda, essoufflé, si elle avait vu Severus.

- Allons allons jeune homme, ménagez vous si vous êtes malade ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, il est dans le réfectoire, en train d'aider à préparer le repas de midi.

Soulagé, Sirius remercia la directrice de l'établissement et rejoignit les cuisines d'un pas précipité mais sans courir. Apparemment il était censé être malade…

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement Severus. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il le vit aux fourneaux, concentré. Et portant un tablier. _Son_ tablier.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Severus leva les yeux. Puis les rebaissa. Sirius, décontenancé avança vers le cuisinier. Au moment où il allait passer ses bras autour du torse de son compagnon, celui-ci l'arrêta :

- Ecoute Sirius, je préfèrerais que ça ne se sache pas…

- Ah… se contenta de murmurer le Gryffondor, déçu.

Severus, toujours concentré sur la cuisson de ses choux de Bruxelles, sentit le besoin de se justifier :

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui nous tombe dessus… Quoi que ce soit, je ne l'assume pas et tu dois respecter ça. Je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer mais…

- Je comprends… le coupa Sirius en grimaçant de dépit. Si tu veux on peut en parler ? Ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

- Très bonne idée ! répondit Severus un peu abruptement. On verra ça après le repas. Tu devrais aller voir si Eléonore n'a pas besoin d'aide. A mon avis tu vas aller chercher les enfants avec elle. Va voir dans les dortoirs, elle s'occupe certainement du ménage et du rangement.

L'animagus, à contrecœur, obtempéra. Eléonore avait en effet besoin d'aide. Il alla donc chercher les enfants à l'école.

O o O o O o O o O

Severus se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais se sentait en pleine forme. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et en remerciait Merlin tous les jours. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira avec volupté. Son bras heurta quelque chose. Un corps humain. Sirius. Severus perdit son petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Après tout il le détestait encore quelques jours auparavant. Mais il avait découvert d'autres facettes du Gryffondor et avait appris à l'apprécier. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il était Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de nouveau un serviteur. Si cet idiot de Pettigrow arrivait à Le retrouver qui sait combien de temps il mettrait à reprendre des forces et retrouver sa puissance ? Alors de nouveau il n'aurait plus le temps d'avoir une vie privée. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il avait déjà perdu Valerian lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux arrêter cette relation avant qu'il ne s'implique trop ?

Severus décida qu'il réfléchirait mieux sous la douche. Lorsqu'il en revint, il n'avait toujours pas avancé. Il regarda Sirius une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Il ne le réveilla pas et descendit au réfectoire afin d'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius ramenait tous les bouts de chou de l'école et ce n'était pas une mince affaire d'éviter qu'ils se fassent renverser ou autres joyeusetés. Mathias avait l'air songeur et plutôt heureux. Sirius se souvint qu'il devait parler à la directrice au sujet de Poudlard. Il irait après le repas. En tout cas, après la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Severus. A cette pensée, il sentit ses boyaux former des grands huit. Peut-être Severus voulait-il qu'ils arrêtent leur relation alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer ? Sirius chassa ces idées de ses pensées et focalisa son attention sur les enfants. Tout se passait relativement calmement. Il avait eu peur en voyant que l'accompagnement du poulet était constitué de petits pois (il se rappelait avec nostalgie les batailles qu'ils avaient faites avec James à Poudlard) mais avait su gérer les deux micro-guerres naissantes. L'une d'elle semblait avoir pour but de bombarder Mathias mais le petit garçon n'en avait cure. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Le dessert se déroula également sans encombre. Les enfants se dépêchèrent de débarrasser leurs plateaux afin d'avoir le temps de jouer avant de retourner à l'école. Sirius laissa Eléonore les surveiller dans la cour et entreprit de ranger les chaises et de passer un coup d'éponge sur les tables.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on lui tapa dans le dos. C'était Mathias.

- Bonjour toi ! le salua gaiement Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ca va ce matin ?

Le gamin acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres, puis eut un air soucieux. Sirius le remarqua tout de suite. Il s'accroupit, saisit Mathias aux épaules et lui demanda ce qui le préoccupait. Mathias, gêné, baissa les yeux au sol et murmura :

- Je me demandais si tout ce qui s'est passé hier était vrai…

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! le rassura Sirius.

- Mais comment m'inscrire ? Et la directrice, elle va accepter de me laisser aller là-bas ?

Sirius se redressa et lui répondit tout en marchant :

- Tu as un don et elle veut le meilleur pour toi… Elle ne peut pas refuser. Viens avec moi, on va être fixés !

Mathias, interdit, ne bougea pas. Sirius, sentant qu'il ne le suivait pas, s'arrêta et se retourna :

- Tu as ta lettre ?

Mathias sortit un bout de parchemin chiffonné de sa poche.

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le petit garçon sourit, rattrapa Sirius et lui prit la main. Tous deux se rendirent dans le bureau de la Directrice.

O o O o O o O o O

Severus se hâta de terminer la plonge. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait dire à Sirius mais il avait envie de le voir. Ce besoin qui s'installait lui faisait peur mais pour le moment il n'avait aucune solution. Du moins, il ne voulait pas trouver de solution. Et ça aussi ça l'effrayait.

Il fit un geste vers le nœud qui retenait le tablier entre ses reins, puis, avec un sourire, se ravisa. Il se dirigea vers la cour d'un pas calme calculé. Seule Eléonore était là en train de surveiller les enfants. Il lui demanda où était Sirius. Elle lui répondit avec une gentillesse dans la voix qui le mettait presque mal à l'aise :

- Il est chez Mme Sweet, la directrice, avec Mathias. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Sirius m'a parlé d'une école… Je n'ai pas tout saisi, à part que cela semblait de très bon augure pour le petit Mathias.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire rayonnant et Severus sut alors à quel point elle aimait tous ces enfants. Il la remercia et se dirigea vers les dortoirs, bien décidé à y attendre Sirius.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius était assis devant le modeste bureau de Mme Sweet. Mathias se tenait debout, à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir de peur d'avoir moins d'impact. Il savait que c'était idiot mais il se disait qu'en étant levé il serait de plus grande taille, et, de ce fait, qu'il serait plus pris au sérieux.

La directrice observait le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre les mains en arborant un air concentré. Elle finit par le poser. Elle joignit les mains sur le papier jauni, regarda Sirius, puis Mathias, pour revenir à Sirius. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle parle la première. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir fixé les yeux de Sirius une bonne minute, comme si elle cherchait à lire au plus profond de son âme :

- Eh bien… C'est une nouvelle pour le peu… inattendue, vous en conviendrez.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. La petite dame reprit :

- Qui me dit que tout ceci est vrai ?

Sirius se pencha en avant et répondit, un sourire en coin :

- Disons que, si vous voulez un canari, vous pourriez en avoir un…

- Il y a une ménagerie pas très loin, répliqua la directrice, sceptique.

- Mais si je ne sors pas d'ici…

- Vous pourriez l'avoir emmené avec vous ! rétorqua la petite dame d'un air suspicieux.

Mais Sirius voyait qu'elle était prête à y croire, il suffisait qu'il lui en donne l'occasion. Il soupira et sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il lança un clin d'œil à Mathias qui le regardait, émerveillé, et marmonna _Avis _tout en faisant un petit cercle de la pointe de la baguette. Une volée d'oiseaux apparurent en pépiant et sortirent par la fenêtre ouverte. Sirius rangea Ludmilla – car oui, sa baguette avait un nom -, s'enfonça confortablement dans le fauteuil et attendit. Madame Sweet, décontenancée, parvint de nouveau à parler au bout de ce qui semblait un temps interminable pour Mathias.

- Je vous crois… Mais pourquoi cet enfant ? Et comment va-t-il payer l'école ? Et ses fournitures ?

- Je ne peux répondre à la première question. Peut-être un de ses parents était-il sorcier, peut-être pas… Pour le reste, ne vous inquiétez pas. Poudlard pourra prêter des manuels à Mathias et a des fonds pour aider les élèves en difficulté. Ainsi, il pourra acheter ses fournitures.

Madame Sweet sembla assimiler ces informations puis reprit :

- Mais où va-t-il trouver tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la liste de fournitures.

Sirius entreprit alors de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Mathias. A la fin de l'entretien, Mme Sweet avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que ceux de Mathias brillaient de bonheur. Elle lui chuchota, la voix tremblante d'émotion :

- C'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire que tu as eu là… J'espère que les nôtres ne te paraîtront pas trop désuets à côté de celui-ci… Tu vas nous manquer tu sais ? Mais c'est une telle chance pour toi… Je suis sûre que tu t'y épanouiras. Tu pourras revenir quand tu le souhaites, tu es ici chez toi.

La directrice tendit les bras et Mathias vint s'y blottir.

O o O o O o O o O

_Bon sang mais que fait Sirius ! Les enfants sont à l'école et il n'est toujours pas là !_

Severus faisait les cent pas dans la chambre depuis plus de trente-cinq minutes. Il prit un livre (Retour à Brokeback Moutain lol) afin de passer le temps et s'installa sur son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre toutes les trente secondes.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius et Mathias couraient dans la rue en poussant des cris de joie par moment. Mathias avait vingt minutes de retard à l'école mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Les vacances approchaient et bientôt il serait à Poudlard ! Il gravit les marches du perron à toute vitesse, salua Sirius, puis s'engouffra dans la grande bâtisse.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius était heureux. Il flânait, les mains dans les poches, profitant du bonheur d'être dehors, libre, et pensa aux joies qu'allait vivre Mathias. Il fut surpris en pénétrant dans la chambre de trouver Severus endormi. Sirius ferma doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit au bord du matelas et regarda Severus qui lui tournait le dos. Il sourit en remarquant qu'il portait son tablier. Voyant cette nuque offerte, il craqua. Il y déposa un premier baiser furtif, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Sa main se posa sur la hanche de Severus et celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil. La bouche de Sirius se perdit dans le cou de l'endormi, ses doigts se promenèrent sur la chemise fine. Sirius serra son bassin contre celui de Severus. Ce contact acheva de le réveiller. Il ôta la main de Sirius de son torse, mit un espace entre eux et se retourna afin de lui faire face:

- Sirius, il faut qu'on parle… fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Mon dieu que je suis méchante! Prochain chapitre: la fameuse discussion... C'est mal barré c'est moi qui vous l'dis enfin bon vous verrez bien ;) (si c'était trop facile il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à écrire des fics lol)

N'oubliez pas le pti bouton en bas à gauche! je vous zaimeuuuuuh

Nyctalope - Chimgrid


	10. Faut qu'on parle

Hello! Voici la suite de c'était pas son jour! Le chapitre suivant est écrit et le 12 est en cours donc les updates seront régulières (3semaiens environ).

Je me mets au "Secret des Evans" le plus vite possible mais j'ai trois mémoires à faire donc ça va être dur dur --

Coldcream qui s'occupe de la beta car Lannie n'a plus le temps m'a fait entièrement recommencer ce chapitre. Le résultat est vraiment mieux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 – Faut qu'on parle….**

_Ce contact acheva de le réveiller. Il ôta la main de Sirius de son torse, mit un espace entre eux et se retourna afin de lui faire face :_

_- Sirius, il faut qu'on parle… fit-il d'une voix mal assurée._

Sirius n'aimait pas ce ton, ni la célèbre phrase « il faut qu'on parle ». La dernière fois qu'on la lui avait dite il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps… C'était Rémus qui l'avait prononcée. Cependant, il reprit contenance, et, avec un calme apparent, répondit :

- D'accord. De quoi veux-tu parler ? De nous ?

Malgré lui sa voix était froide et légèrement tremblante. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire finisse. Il avait été tellement malheureux dans sa vie et maintenant qu'il avait une étincelle d'espoir de vivre enfin quelque chose de bien, Severus semblait vouloir refuser ce bonheur. Sirius sursauta lorsque ce dernier éclata d'un rire sans joie :

- De nous ? Comme s'il y avait un « nous » ! Moi, m'intéresser à un Gryffondor aussi stupide que toi ?

- Mais… je croyais que… balbutia Sirius. Et Rémus il était à Gryffondor non ! ajouta-t-il, à la fois furieux et étonné.

- Ne change pas de sujet et finis tes phrases, si tu en es capable.

- C'est toi qui changes de sujet ! s'insurgea Sirius. Et je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu as l'air triste, tu veux qu'on parle, je m'inquiète et tu te moques de moi !

L'ancien Gryffondor était hors de lui.

Severus hésita. Ca lui serrait le cœur de voir à quel point Sirius semblait tenir à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas… Le « nous » l'avait surpris et lui avait fait peur. Il allait faire marche arrière pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- Ecoute je voulais juste te dire que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

- « Juste » ? répéta Sirius, dépité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Ca me coûte de l'avouer mais j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer et j'éviterai donc ce genre de situation à l'avenir. Ca m'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose.

- Ca t'embarrasse ? Tu veux dire que je suis un poids ? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- Tu comprends quand tu veux !

- Arrête d'être comme ça ! Pourquoi tu changes de comportement tout à coup ! C'est quoi le **vrai **problème ?

- C'est toi le problème ! Je ne te supporte pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir… chuchota Sirius en baissant le regard.

- Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Je te l'ai dit, c'était un moment de faiblesse.

L'animagus releva la tête, un air déterminé au fond des yeux.

- C'est justement ça qui cloche : tu réfléchis trop.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas c'est sûr, le railla Severus.

Sirius, imperturbable, continua d'une voix ferme :

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire. Quelque chose d'autre que le classique « Gryffondor contre Serpentard ». Car nous ne sommes plus des gamins, Severus. Ni toi, ni moi. Et tu as eu le temps de réfléchir avant de m'embrasser. Car c'est TOI qui m'as embrassé hier, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire que tu ne saches déjà, rétorqua Severus, mal à l'aise.

- Très bien. Alors, si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Salut Snape, ravi de t'avoir un peu servi quand tu avais besoin de tendresse.

Sur ce, Sirius sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, juste en face de la pièce et s'accroupit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et refoula ses larmes. Il espérait tellement que Severus le rattrape, qu'il l'embrasse fougueusement et lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

O o O o O o O o O

Severus ne comprenait pas comment les rôles avaient été échangés. Ca lui en avait coûté de rompre avec Sirius mais au moins c'était fait… Il inspira profondément et sortit. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sirius.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il se redressa. Severus et lui se faisaient face. Severus baissa la tête, contourna Sirius, et s'en alla. Ce dernier décida de ravaler sa fierté et le rattrapa.

- Sev… Dis-moi que rien de tout ça n'a été dit…

- Lâche-moi s'il-te-plait.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité, stupide serpent ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, furieux.

Severus fit un geste brusque du bras afin de se libérer de l'emprise de Sirius et lui répéta :

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire !

L'animagus attrapa Severus, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait en lui. Severus répondit au baiser. Il gémit lorsque le genou de Sirius entra en contact avec son entrejambe. Sirius le lâcha brusquement :

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire ? Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas de moi, je pense que tu aurais mis fin à ça bien avant !

Severus ne sut quoi rétorquer. Bien sûr qu'il avait répondu au baiser de Sirius. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pu dire non. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé… Mais que répondre à ces affirmations ? Comment nier ?

- Je…

- Tu ? l'encouragea Sirius.

- J'ai peur, voilà ce que j'ai !

- Mais de quoi, ou de qui as-tu peur ? demanda Sirius avec douceur. La réaction de Severus lui fit faire un mouvement de recul ; il avait hurlé :

- J'ai peur de MOI ! Je suis mauvais !

- Mais non tu n'es pas…

Severus l'interrompit et répliqua froidement :

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je t'avais parlé de Valerian il me semble. On a vécu ensemble durant deux ans. JE l'ai tué. De sang froid.

Sirius fut décontenancé par cette annonce. Il chercha une explication rationnelle :

- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas vraiment voulu qu'il meure. Ou qu'on t'a forcé… Ou… Je ne sais pas mais tu me caches quelque chose. Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportes avec les enfants. Alors arrête de me mentir, de te mentir… Dis-moi la vérité. Je suis là pour toi.

Severus était touché par les paroles du brun mais il ne le montra pas. Il le poussa légèrement afin de pouvoir passer et s'éloigna. Alors que Sirius le suivait tout en insistant, Severus ajouta :

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il m'aimait. Je dois être complètement déséquilibré. Il faut dire que passer quinze ans à Mangemortland ne doit pas être particulièrement recommandé pour éviter de développer des maladies psychotiques, précisa-t-il cyniquement.

Sirius, ne sachant que répondre, fut presque soulagé de voir Severus changer de sujet. Il aurait bien le temps d'en parler un peu plus le soir-même, il préférait éviter de braquer l'homme et garder une chance de le faire parler :

- Maintenant que tu es renseigné sur le mauvais état de ma santé psychologique, je pense que le sujet est clos. Alors pourquoi ne pas en entamer un autre ? Par exemple, ton entrevue avec la directrice.

- Oh ça s'est bien passé ! Très bien même ! lui répondit Sirius d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel. Elle ne voulait pas trop me croire au début mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait besoin de preuves ! Donc je lui ai fait le coup des oiseaux puis je lui ai raconté comment c'était Poudlard, histoire de donner un peu de corps à…

- Tu as QUOI ?

Sirius, hébété, se cogna à Severus qui s'était brusquement arrêté entre la trente-troisième et la trente-deuxième marche des escaliers. Il répéta, un peu moins fier, ce qu'il venait de dire, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Severus explosa :

- Mais tu es STUPIDE ! Un vrai Gryffondor ! Un vrai de vrai ! Pendant quelques secondes j'ai pensé que peut-être je m'étais trompé sur ton compte, que finalement _on pourrait peut-être éventuellement envisager d'essayer_ de vivre quelque chose mais non ! Tu as 5 ans d'âge mental ! Tu n'es capable de rien ! Même l'entrevue la plus simple à mener semble être mission impossible pour toi ! Je comprends que ta mère soit morte de chagrin ! Son problème n'était pas que tu étais à Gryffondor, mais juste que tu étais IDIOT !

Sirius tremblait de colère. Mais il laissa Severus cracher son venin :

- Idiot au point de penser 13 ans à Azkaban pour un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis. Tellement idiot que tu as conduit ton meilleur ami et sa femme à la mort ! Confier le secret de leur maison à Pettigrow, un Mangemort, il n'y avait que toi pour faire ça !

C'était le coup de grâce pour Sirius. Cependant, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. La méchanceté soudaine de Severus était trop…vicieuse pour être vraie. Il décida de garder sa rancœur pour lui et de répondre calmement :

- Au moins, maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. A moins que tu ne veuilles que **je** pense quelque chose de toi… Comme par exemple que tu n'es qu'un Mangemort sans cœur. Qu'aucun de tes crimes ne pourra être racheté.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus tout en continuant de parler avec douceur :

- Mais Sev je ne laisserai pas tomber. Je vois bien que quelque chose te pèse et je saurai quoi. Parce que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup, parce que je tiens à toi et enfin parce que j'adore quand tu deviens rose comme ça.

Ces dernières paroles firent passer les joues du Maître de potions du rose au rouge, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il ne l'avait pas prévu du tout. Sirius l'avait percé à jour. Il savait que le Gryffondor était malin mais il savait également qu'il agissait souvent sous le coup de ses émotions. Il avait tout misé sur la partie irrationnelle de Sirius. Il s'était trompé. Il marmonna d'une voix blanche :

- Mais je **suis** mauvais… J'ai tué Valerian. Et pas que lui. Et même malgré ça, tu m'apprécies ? Je ne te crois pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Ce n'est pas possible. Que peux-tu bien apprécier en moi ? A moins que tu ne me fasses une mauvaise blague, histoire que je sombre encore plus profond…

Ce que Sirius démentit par un baiser plein de tendresse.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Ca vous a plu? Merci de me laisser vos avis! Si vous reviwez en anonyme laissez moi votre mail pour que je puisse vous répondre!

ZouX

Nyctalope, anciennement Chimgrid


	11. Reconcilitation humide

Hello! Voici la suite de CPSJ! Encore une fois, Sirius vous épate! Eh oui il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air, et severus pas aussi froid... D'ailleurs ça se réchauffe par ici, je passerai bien la fic en -13 voire -16 je sais pas trop...

La suite dans 3 semaines!

_Bonne lecture! _

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Réconciliation humide**

_Ce que fit Sirius a l'aide d'un baiser plein de tendresse…_

Alors que les mains de Sirius se faisaient _un peu _baladeuses – traduisez par « elles avaient défait le jean de Severus et commençaient à en explorer le contenu » – Severus mit fin à l'échange.

- Sirius, ne gâche pas tout… Prenons notre temps, d'accord ? Je ne me sens pas prêt à… haem… avec toi. Severus rougit de nouveau à cette pensée puis il ajouta : c'est complètement irréel ce que je viens de te dire alors qu'il y a 3 secondes on se disputait.

Sirius ignora ses dernières paroles et lui pinça la joue en gagatisant :

- Tu sais que t'es mignon avec cette couleur ? On dirait presque un Gryffondor. Ca te va bien un peu de rouge aux joues ! Tu devrais même porter des vêtements rouges je suis sûr que…

- Non mais ça va pas ? l'interrompit Severus, furieux. Il semblait s'être remis de ses émotions.

- Bin quoi ? c'est vrai ! continua Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait innocente. Et puis le rouge c'est sexy…

Severus verdit.

- Quel esprit de contradiction Sev ! Je te parle de rouge et tu vires au vert ! Puis Sirius conclut en s'écartant :

- T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Et il se remit à descendre les marches, suivi de près par un Severus furieux. Ils continuèrent leurs chamailleries dans les escaliers :

- Si, je peux être drôle si je veux ! Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !

- Et moi alors ? Je suis censé être un dangereux criminel évadé de la prison la mieux surveillée au monde ! J'ai aussi une réputation à tenir mais je m'en fiche : un mec pas drôle sur deux dans un couple ça suffit !

- Nous-ne-sommes-pas-un-couple susurra Severus entre ses dents en détachant bien chaque mot. Puis il ajouta, pour sa défense : en plus je connais des blagues !

- Je suis sûr que je les connais toutes !

- C'est un défi ?

- Tu peux prendre ça comme tu veux, Severus.

- D'accord alors on va voir ça ! C'est un chaudron et une chaudière qui se croisent à Pré-au-lard, le chaudron dit à la chaudière : « Salut ! comment vas-tu… yau de poêle ! ».

Severus n'entendit pas le rire de Sirius qui était censé accompagner cette chute. Il demanda, un peu anxieux mais ne le faisant pas paraître :

- Alors ?

Un grand blanc lui répondit. Severus laissa passer une armée d'anges avant d'avouer :

- Bon d'accord, je ne m'y connais pas en blagues… Mais je peux être drôle ! Et puis j'ai d'autres talents…

A ces mots le regard de Sirius brûla d'un éclat lubrique que Severus préféra ignorer.

- Je suppose que si tu m'as embrassé après tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… et malgré tout ce que tu ne sais pas… c'est que j'ai des talents, enfin des qualités, non ? demanda Severus une pointe de doute dans la voix.

Sirius le rassura, toujours cette lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

- Oui tu as des qualités mais tu ne sembles pas les voir. Je trouve que tu es l'homme le plus courageux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, et j'aime ton côté « je me fous des règles et de l'avis des autres ». Puis il ajouta d'une voix empreinte de mysticisme, un peu à la Trelawney : Severus Snape, je crois que tu es Serpentard ascendant Gryffondor et que ta pierre préférée est le rubis. Ta constellation : le lion. Ta couleur : le rouge. Ta devise : un pour tous et tous pour un. Tu es génér…

Severus poussa un cri d'horreur (presque silencieux) :

- Aaaaaah (NdA : J'ai essayé de retranscrire son cri mais c'est pas facile hein !). Mais arrête je suis un vrai Serpentard !

- On en reparlera, en attendant, au boulot ! On est arrivés à la cantine.

Tous deux entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Leur mission : aider à préparer un goûter d'anniversaire pour les onze ans de Mathias. Severus fila à la cuisine aider madame Eisen à faire les gâteaux tandis que Sirius saisit une paire de ciseaux afin de confectionner de grandes banderoles en papier crépon avec Eléonore. Il était tellement enthousiaste que la décoration était finie trente minutes avant d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Il profita de ce temps libre pour rejoindre Severus à la cuisine. Il sourit en le découvrant recouvert de farine et récupéra d'un léger baiser la crème pâtissière qu'il avait sur la joue. Severus grogna mais se laissa faire. Il mit la touche finale au gâteau (« Joyeux Anniversaire Mathias » écrit en chocolat) et ôta son tablier.

- Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais prendre une douche ! annonca-t-il en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Hors de question ! le prévint Severus.

- Je resterai à l'extérieur, promis… assura l'animagus en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu. _Mais rien ne m'empêche de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps,_ compléta-t-il intérieurement.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance Black ! Je trouve que tu capitules trop vite…

- Black ? Tu me vexes ! Sirius se mit à bouder comme un enfant de trois ans et faillit rater une marche.

- Oh je te vexe, quel dommage ! le railla Severus.

- Allez, s'il-te-plait ! le supplia Sirius en se mettant à genoux.

- Ton cinéma ne te mènera à rien ! Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'attendre dehors !

Sirius, d'un air de prédateur, se redressa et rebondit sur cette remarque (« boiiiing » ), toujours son sale petit sourire (selon Severus) aux lèvres :

- Tu préfères que je t'attende… dedans ?

- NON ! s'énerva Severus. Arrête d'interpréter tout ce que je dis ! Jamais je n'ai…

L'ancien Serpentard s'interrompit en arrivant devant les douches. Il jeta un regard du côté de Sirius qui semblait soudain avoir atteint la félicitée. Puis revint aux douches. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait oublié. Mais par Merlin, comment était-il possible d'oublier CE détail ? Ce tout petit détail qui est le manque de portes ! En effet, il n'était pas à Poudlard : il n'y avait pas une salle de bain par dortoir de 4-6 personnes. Non, ici on trouvait un alignement de douches, juste posées les unes à côté des autres, comme ça, sans cloison. Il blêmit. Puis se ressaisit :

- Sirius je vais te demander de sortir.

- Tiens c'est marrant… Quand tu veux que je fasse quelque chose tu dis Sirius… répliqua ce dernier en croisant les bras sur le torse.

- Black – puisque tu sembles préférer que je t'appelle comme ça, je voudrais me doucher.

- Mais vas-y, fais, ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai !

- Seul.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pudeur ? s'indigna Sirius. Je sais comment est fait un homme, puisque j'en suis un. Et puis j'ai fait du quidditch et dans les douches on…

- Je-ne-veux-pas-savoir le coupa Severus en prononçant chaque mot distinctement afin d'être sûr qu'il comprenne.

- …se lavait tous ensemble, termina Sirius en ignorant le sous-entendu de Severus. Enfin de toute façon je dois également prendre une douche.

Sirius, comme pour clore le débat, ôta sa chemise.

- Black… murmura Severus en essayant d'éviter de s'attarder sur le torse du brun.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder Sev.

Sirius ôta son pantalon et sortit des douches.

- Euh Black tu vas où là ? Tu sais que l'exhibitionnisme est durement puni par la loi moldue ?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Severus resta donc dans la salle d'eau, se demandant si finalement il allait prendre sa douche avec Sirius dans les parages. Au moment où il décida que ça attendrait, Sirius pénétra dans la pièce, sa serviette de bain autour de la taille, tenant dans ses mains celle de Severus et du savon.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? minauda Sirius en battant des cils. J'étais juste parti poser mes affaires et chercher les serviettes. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé mais moi, je me lave !

Sirius lança sa serviette à Severus qui la rattrapa au vol et enleva la sienne de ses hanches avant de la poser sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, pas gêné le moins du monde par sa nudité, il se dirigea vers la douche la plus proche de lui et tourna les robinets. Severus hésita. Après un débat intérieur douloureux il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment décider de garder toute cette farine sur lui. Il partit donc se déshabiller dans la chambre et revint timidement vers les douches, enroulé dans sa serviette. Sirius lui tournait le dos, chantonnant sous le jet d'eau et frictionnant ses cheveux pleins de mousse. Severus ne put détacher son regard du dos mince de Sirius. Il n'était plus maigre comme à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa carrure d'adolescent mais Severus s'en fichait. Il préférait les hommes minces. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux fesses de l'animagus, mais, gêné, tourna vite son regard et se dirigea vers la douche la plus éloignée de celle de Sirius. Il tourna les robinets, régla la température et se positionna sous le jet brûlant. Ses muscles noués apprécièrent. Il était plus tendu qu'il ne le pensait. A croire que cette histoire avec Sirius et leur dispute de l'après-midi l'avaient plus atteint qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Le contact des mains de Sirius sur ses épaules le fit sursauter. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête lorsque ce dernier commença à le masser. Il en avait tellement besoin…

- Sev… Tu es tellement tendu…

Severus ne répondit pas, Sirius ne sentant aucune résistance, continua. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- En fait, je t'amenais le gel douche, tu as oublié de le prendre. Je peux t'aider à te savonner le dos si tu veux…

Severus luttait intérieurement. Il parvint à chuchoter un « non » à peine audible.

- Pourquoi non ? demanda Sirius tout en continuant le massage sur le haut des bras de Severus à présent.

- Je… non.

Les lèvres de Sirius se perdirent sur sa nuque. Severus, malgré l'eau brûlante, frissonna. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il parvint à marmonner :

- Sirius… Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école…

Sirius colla son torse contre le dos de Severus. Ses mains s'égaraient maintenant sur les coudes de son compagnon. Le contact simultané de la main de Sirius sur la marque des ténèbres de Severus et de son sexe contre ses fesses le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il se figea et, sans se retourner, prévint Sirius :

- Ne touche plus jamais ma marque…

Sirius enleva sa main mais ne recula pas, il s'excusa:

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, enfin je ne savais pas que…

Il ponctua sa phrase de légers baisers le long des fines épaules de Severus tandis que ses mains parcouraient maintenant les flancs de Severus. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, le bras droit cachant le gauche, répondit à Sirius :

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Détends-toi… chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Severus, ses mains désormais sur son bassin. Arrête de réfléchir… ajouta-t-il avant de suçoter sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille de Severus.

Severus se retourna, pris le visage de Sirius et l'embrassa. Ce dernier, surpris par Severus mais ne voulant pas être en reste, posa ses mains sur les fesses du Maître de potions et le rapprocha de lui. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Severus quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Severus ouvrit les yeux et arrêta leur baiser. Pendant quelques secondes il vit Valerian à la place de Sirius, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Severus cligna des yeux. Valerian reprit les traits de Sirius puis redevint Valerian.

- Euh Sev… T'as pensé à McGo en bikini ou quoi ? demanda Sirius étonné du soudain… manque de dynamisme de son compagnon.

Cette remarque sortit Severus de ses pensées :

- Sirius ?

- Oui, je suis Sirius et tu es Severus… Tu m'inquiètes. Tu semblais ailleurs et d'un coup hum tu as euh ramolli… répondit l'animagus, soucieux.

- Désolé…

Sirius tenta de désamorcer la situation :

- Severus tu es sûr que ça va ? tu viens de t'excuser c'est pas normal…

Cependant, il passa sa main sur le front du Serpentard afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre puis la perdit dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Severus posa sa tête au creux du cou de Sirius et le rassura :

- Oui ça va… J'étais juste ailleurs. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

- Ok... Je peux te laisser ? Ca ira ?

Severus releva la tête, touché par l'inquiétude de Sirius avant de répondre :

- Oui, sérieusement.

- Alors je vais m'habiller.

Sirius déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Severus, récupéra sa serviette et sortit de la salle d'eau. Severus commença à se savonner, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Alors, votre avis? Ca avance et ça recule (comment veux-tu que... désolée lol) chez nos tourtereaux, c'est pas encore gagné en tout cas! 

Laissez moi votre avis! Et si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site, laissez votre mail, histoire que je puisse vous répondre ;) De toute façon maintenant que j'ai un blog (adresse dans ma bio) je mettrai les réponses aux review dessus (à chaque update vous aurez les RAR du chapitre précédent), présentées par nos personnages, ainsi que l'avancement de mes fics! Donc passez y jeter un oeil de temps en temps!

ZouX!

Nyctalope


	12. Happy birthday!

Hello!  
Maintenant que le site fonctionne à nouveau je peux poster la suite de C'était pas son jour!

Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier **ColdCream** de beta-lecturer cette fic!

Sinon, je suis trèèèèès malheureuse devant la chute de mon compteur de review (enfin je survis mais bon hein... lol) alors **n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis**! Et si vous êtes en anonyme, laissez votre adresse mail que je puisse vous répondre comme il se doit! Je tiens donc à remercier _Leanny _et _mini-kero_ pour leurs review anonymes! Et mini-kero je me demandais: le titre accrocheur dont tu parles, c'est celui de la fic ou du chapitre? parce que le titre de la fic est sorti du cerveau d'Ivrian! Voili voilou...

Ah si j'oubliais! si vous voulez savoir un peu où j'en suis dans l'écriture de mes fics, n'hésitez pas à consulter ma bio! Vous y trouverez également l'adresse de mon blog et comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Sur ce, place à l'histoire!

**_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 - Happy birthday!**

Sirius était heureux du tournant que prenait son histoire avec Severus mais il s'inquiétait pour lui : sa relation avec le dénommé Valerian semblait l'avoir anéanti. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas exorcisé tout ça il continuerait d'être hanté par l'homme. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Valerian était-il mort ? Si oui, était-ce vraiment Severus qui l'avait tué ? Et dans quelles circonstances ?

Sirius soupira. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Severus à parler. Il devrait se contenter de l'écouter lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il ne devait pas tout foutre en l'air.

L'animagus termina de boutonner sa chemise et rejoignit Eléonore afin d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

O o O o O o O o O

Les enfants crièrent de joie lorsqu'ils virent les décorations d'anniversaire à la cantine. Ils se fichaient bien que Matthias aie onze ans. Par contre, l'idée du traditionnel gâteau les laissait moins indifférents ! Une fois les enfants assis, Severus et madame Eisen entrèrent dans la pièce, tous deux portant à bout de bras un énorme gâteau, au chocolat pour Severus, aux fraises pour la petite dame, accueillis comme il se doit par la cacophonie des « joyeux anniversaire » chantés en chœur. Les deux pâtisseries ornées chacune de onze bougies atterrirent devant Mathias, ravi.

- Fais un vœu, murmura Sirius à l'oreille du petit garçon.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, sourit, et souffla toutes les bougies du premier gâteau. Les enfants applaudirent. Mathias, rayonnant tourna son visage vers Sirius :

- J'espère qu'il se réalisera ! Maintenant, je crois aux vœux ! Je te donne le deuxième si tu veux !

Sirius était touché mais il refusa :

- C'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien !

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Accepte, s'il te plait !

L'homme sourit, formula son vœu et souffla les bougies. Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la petite salle. Puis Eléonore déposa un petit paquet devant le futur étudiant de Poudlard :

- C'est de notre part à tous. J'espère que tu apprécieras, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Mathias, avant même d'avoir ouvert le cadeau, se jeta à son cou et la remercia. Puis il murmura :

- Ca va me faire bizarre de ne pas fêter mon anniversaire avec toi l'année prochaine… Tu vas me manquer.

Eléonore serra le petit garçon dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis le lâcha et le poussa doucement vers sa place :

- Allez, ouvre-le !

Mathias offrit un sourire ravi à Eléonore lorsqu'il découvrit sa première station d'observation d'insectes. Il se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras et le gâteau fut servi.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius, après avoir rangé la salle et aidé à nettoyer les tables, attendit Severus devant le réfectoire. Lorsque ce dernier eut également terminé sa tâche, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs sans dire un mot. Ils furent surpris de voir un pigeon sur le lit du Maître de potions. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer, le volatile tendit la patte afin de délivrer le message dont il était porteur. Sirius détacha le tube et l'oiseau repartit.

- Que nous veut le vieux fou ? demanda Severus tandis que Sirius commençait à lire le parchemin contenu dans le petit réceptacle.

_« Sirius, Severus,_

_Tous les papiers administratifs pour votre maison sont signés et en règle. Vous pouvez y emménager dès maintenant. Vous trouverez également dans ce tube la clé de votre nouveau logement, la liste des transports en commun y menant ainsi que les coordonnées de votre compte en banque commun dans le monde moldu. Je pense que vous vous débrouillerez très bien tous les deux ! Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas de faire des bêtises !_

_Sugar addict _

_Ps : j'ai découvert internet, une ingénieuse invention moldue pour communiquer. Il faudra que vous l'installiez et que vous vous trouviez des pseudonymes vous aussi ! »_

Sirius et Severus se regardèrent, ne sachant trop que penser. Puis Sirius récupéra la clé rangée dans le tube. Les deux hommes eurent une grimace de dégoût en la voyant : elle était affreusement rose, sa partie préhensible était en forme de cœur avec deux angelots sur les côtés. Ridiculement Dumbledorien. Grotesque. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Sirius :

- Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bin oui, on va visiter ? répliqua Sirius comme si c'était plus qu'évident.

- Là nous n'avons pas le temps, Sirius. Je vais devoir retourner en cuisines afin de préparer le repas du soir d'ici peu. Mais demain en début d'après-midi ça sera possible, expliqua lentement Severus comme s'il était en face d'un enfant.

- Ah… murmura le Gryffondor, déçu.

- D'abord on ira à la banque car sans argent nous ne pourrons pas prendre les transports en commun. Puis nous irons voir la maison. Enfin nous préviendrons madame Sweet de notre départ, continua Severus, prenant d'office la direction des opérations.

Sirius s'offusqua :

- Mais après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ! On pourrait travailler ici encore, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve des remplaçants. Et puis qui va s'occuper des gamins la nuit ? Et Mathias ? Ca serait trop brusque de partir du jour au lendemain !

- Ecoute, pour le moment nous allons juste visiter. Je ne sais pas si la maison est meublée mais si elle ne l'est pas il nous faudra acheter le mobilier, le linge, la vaisselle… avant de pouvoir y vivre. Et puis, si elle n'est pas trop loin d'ici, on pourra toujours venir travailler ici tous les jours pour aider madame Sweet. Ca te va ?

Sirius acquiesça, visiblement satisfait de la proposition. Il rangea la clé dans le tube et demanda :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Severus déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius et répondit :

- Allons voir madame Sweet pour lui exposer la situation.

O o O o O o O o O

Madame Sweet avait écouté Severus sans l'interrompre. Maintenant qu'il avait fini ses explications, elle arborait un sourire ravi :

- Tout s'arrange ! D'abord pour Mathias, maintenant pour vous ! Je suis très heureuse. Et c'est vraiment généreux de votre part de vouloir nous aider tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé de remplaçants, j'accepter avec gratitude votre aide.

- Mais c'est normal ! s'exclama Sirius, outré. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous !

- Tenez moi au courant pour ce qui est du mobilier, de la distance de votre maison, et nous aviserons !

- Bien madame, encore merci pour tout, termina Severus humblement.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, saluèrent la petite femme et sortirent. Un immense sourire semblait scotché sur le visage de Sirius.

Severus prit la parole :

- Bon je vais à la cuisine moi. A tout à l'heure ! Et il prit la direction de la cantine.

Sirius, planté au milieu de la cour pleine d'enfants tourbillonnants cria à Severus de l'attendre et le rejoignit. Il lui demanda timidement :

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Non.

- S'il-te-plait Severus…

- Non. Puis il ajouta en voyant le regard de Sirius :

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de chien battu ! Ca ne marche pas !

Sirius continua de regarder l'homme de ses yeux larmoyants en faisant une sorte de moue. Il murmura :

- S'il-te-plait, je te promets que je ne t'embêterai pas, je ne te parlerai que si tu le souhaites, je ne toucherai à rien… J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi…

- D'accord d'accord ! Severus avait fini par craquer. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais je te préviens ! Au moindre geste malvenu ou à la première parole que tu prononceras sans mon consentement, tu sortiras !

Sirius se retint de crier de joie, hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait les règles et tous deux repartirent en direction de la cuisine. Severus revêtit son tablier, sous le regard appréciateur de Sirius, et regarda quels plats étaient prévus pour le soir. Puis il s'activa, à chercher les ingrédients dans les congélateurs, nettoyer les surfaces de travail, ranger les plats propres… Sirius le suivait partout et évitait de se trouver dans le chemin de Severus. Après avoir enfin récupéré tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection des spaghettis à la carbonara du soir, Severus s'installa devant le large plan de travail et s'attaqua aux oignons. Sirius, très impressionné par la rapidité de son compagnon, ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

- Comment t'as appris tout ça Sev ? Moi, je ne sais pas faire autre chose que des crêpes et des omelettes !

- Tu ne devais pas m'embêter, répondit Severus en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants.

- Je suis désolé… marmonna Sirius, contrit, le regard triste. Je ne te gênerai plus, promis.

Severus soupira et répondit tout de même :

- Non ce n'est pas grave. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…

- Tu me fais des excuses ?

- Sûrement pas !

Sirius éclata d'un rire franc puis se justifia :

- Je t'embête exprès et toi, tu ne marches pas, tu cours ! Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas des excuses, et je n'en demandais pas… bon alors, ces oignons ?

- Je… Peu de gens le savent.

- C'est un secret si important ? plaisanta Sirius. Ce sont les derniers elfes peuplant l'Angleterre qui t'ont appris l'ultime technique de découpe d'oignons? ajouta-t-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Severus ignora la remarque de Sirius et raconta :

- Je suis né dans une famille pauvre. Mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent à la maison… Mon père était ouvrier dans une usine et ma mère, bien que de sang pur et ayant fait des études correctes, était cantonnée à son rôle de maîtresse de maison, car, pour mon père, la place d'une femme était dans son foyer. Tu te doutes bien que nous n'avions pas d'elfe de maison. Dès que j'ai été en âge d'aider ma mère, je l'ai fait. D'autant plus qu'elle est tombée malade lorsque j'avais 8 ans…

Severus se tut et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche.

Sirius était surpris que Severus lui raconte cela. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Severus put être un sang-mêlé. Il avait bien remarqué ses robes élimées au collège mais était tellement habitué à être servi qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Même s'il se doutait maintenant que Severus avait certainement eu une enfance difficile, il était heureux qu'il se soit confié un petit peu. Il l'enlaça, sans réfléchir.

Severus, surpris, lâcha son couteau. Il allait houspiller Sirius mais ce qu'il lui dit lui fit tellement chaud au cœur qu'il en oublia ses remontrances :

- Merci… Merci d'avoir partagé un peu de ton histoire avec moi… Merci de me faire confiance. Merci de faire des efforts…

Severus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de son enfance mais il voulait que Sirius sache. Il voulait laisser sa chance à leur couple et préférait éviter les non-dits. Même si c'était difficile. Même si ça lui coûtait. C'était également une manière de tester Sirius : fuirait-il lorsqu'il saurait toute la vérité ? Toute son histoire ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir mais il espérait qu'il l'accepterait. Il frissonna agréablement lorsque les lèvres de Sirius effleurèrent son cou tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur ses hanches. Il se sentait faible et fort à la fois : il s'en voulait de se laisser aller mais aimait savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il fut étonné d'entendre Sirius murmurer :

- Continue de préparer la cuisine, j'adore te voir concentré.

Severus reprit son couteau en main et trancha le dernier oignon. Il manqua de se couper en sentant le corps de Sirius si près du sien, son souffle chaud courant le long de sa nuque. L'ancien Serpentard transvasa les oignons émincés dans le bac après avoir chauffé l'huile de l'olive.

- C'est long à faire ? demanda Sirius entre deux légers baisers.

- Pas très, il suffit de remuer de temps en temps afin que ça ne brûle pas, répondit Severus en tentant de garder un ton indifférent. Mais la langue du Gryffondor était maintenant de la partie. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tandis qu'une main fine se glissait sous sa chemise. Puis la repoussa.

- Sirius, ça va brûler si tu me déconcentres…

- C'est donc comme ça qu'on déconcentre le grand Severus Snape ? répliqua suavement Sirius en replaçant ses mains sur le ventre de l'homme. Il ajouta d'une voix sensuelle : j'adore quand tu es concentré… Ca te rend terriblement attirant.

Severus avait subitement chaud aux joues. Sirius avait visiblement envie de rattraper les douze années passées à Azkaban. S'il continuait ce jeu-là c'est sûr, il perdrait le contrôle de la situation. Et s'il y a une chose que Severus Snape n'aimait pas, c'était être un pion du destin. Une odeur âcre le sauva de cette situation embarrassante bien que très agréable : les oignons brûlaient.

- Sirius je te l'avais dit ! maugréa Severus en tentant de sauver la garniture des spaghettis. Je ne peux pas travailler quand tu es dans les parages alors fais moi le plaisir de sortir de cette cuisine !

Sirius déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres de Severus, et sortit, les yeux pétillants : il avait réussi à faire rater une cuisson à Sev ! C'est qu'il ne lui était pas si indifférent… Et que son laïus du style « je ne me sens pas prêt » n'était que pur mensonge, à en juger par la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il allait bien finir par l'avoir, par Merlin ! Mais avant, il devait écrire à Rémus.

* * *

_A suivre... dans trois semaines, comme d'habitude!_

N'oubliez pas le piti bouton bleu en bas à gauche :D

Bisous mes lecteurs d'amûûûûreuh!

Nyctalope


	13. Des sous!

Bonjour à tous!

Désolée pour le retard mais étant en pleines révisions (exam dès lundi) je vis dans un autre espace temps...Voici tout de même la suite de CPSJ! Le chapitre 14 ne sera pas là avant août. Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi, direction mon blog (adresse dans ma bio), rubrique projet Madagascar! Donc pas besoin de raler car ça va vraiment être **impossible** d'écrire et de poster avant août! Vous avez le droit de laisser des commentaires sur le blog mais aussi des review ici. Surtout que vu la faible étendue de mes connaissances pour les exam, mon moral est au plus bas et des petits mots gentils me feraient le plus grand bien...

Sur ce, stop le blabla et bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 - Des sous!**

_« Rém'_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à t'écrire mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois surveillé… Je pense, en tout cas j'espère, qu'après deux semaines ils t'ont un peu lâché ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne veux pas te causer trop de soucis… De mon côté ça va plutôt bien. Severus et moi sommes entre de bonnes mains (je ne précise pas le lieu, au cas où ce courrier tomberait entre des mains qui seraient, elles, mauvaises…) et nous nous entendons de mieux en mieux. Tu m'avais caché qu'il embrassait si bien mon loupiot ! _

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Padfoot »_

Sirius relut sa courte lettre et décida de l'envoyer avant de la recommencer pour la quatrième fois. Il mourait d'envie de tout raconter à Rémus, depuis leur arrivée à l'orphelinat jusqu'à l'épisode de la douche mais se retint. Il devait d'abord rassurer son ami sans pour autant en dire trop. Il raconterait à Rémus ses relations avec Severus lorsqu'il lui poserait des questions à ce sujet. Le brun fixa la lettre à la patte d'un moineau qui passait par là, lui donna l'adresse de Rémus et le laissa s'envoler. Il regarda par la fenêtre : les enfants jouaient et Eléonore ne semblait pas avoir besoin de son aide. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Severus et s'endormit.

O o O o O o O o O o O

Un tissu rugueux parcourait son ventre. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un tissu… Ni un objet solide… L'esprit de Sirius se demandait ce que c'était que ce rêve lorsque ce qui semblait être des lèvres se joignirent à l'étrange objet. Sirius poussa un soupir satisfait et entrouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait que le plafond. Un bruit de baiser proche de son nombril finit de le réveiller. L'homme se redressa légèrement et découvrit étonné Severus en train de…

- Severus ? Si tu veux… attendre je te conseille de ne pas faire… ça…

La voix de Sirius s'étrangla tandis que les mains de Severus s'empressaient de détacher son pantalon. Sa tête retomba que l'oreiller tandis que ses mains s'égaraient dans les longs cheveux noirs.

Entre deux baisers, Severus répondit :

- Tu semblais tellement paisible sur mon lit… Et tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, tu… Je te désirais et tu n'as rien fait.

Les mains de Severus baissèrent le jean de Sirius tandis qu'il continuait ses explications :

- Tu n'as rien fait…

- Désolé… murmura Sirius, légèrement haletant.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, le coupa Severus en recommençant à parcourir le corps du Gryffondor de baisers. Justement. C'est ce que j'apprécie. Ses lèvres laissaient des traces humides à l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius. Tu n'as rien fait alors que j'étais faible. Ses mains firent glisser la fine barrière de tissu qui le séparait du sexe de Sirius. Son torse effleura l'érection de Sirius alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, arrachant un gémissement douloureux à son compagnon.

- Sirius… Sirius !

La voix de Severus tira l'animagus de son rêve. Merlin que c'était réel ! Il grogna et tenta de reprendre le cours de son rêve mais Severus le secoua de plus belle :

- Sirius lève-toi ! On doit aller visiter la maison…

- Bourreau ! marmonna Sirius qui avait presque réussi à retourner à l'endroit où ils en étaient.

- Pardon ? demanda Severus décontenancé. Allez debout !

Sirius s'assit, ronchonnant. Il s'étira, bailla, et regarda Severus d'un œil vide. Severus. Son rêve refit surface et son regard s'alluma.

- C'est bon tu es réveillé Sirius ? On y va ? questionna le maître de potions, un peu inquiet de l'état semi-végétatif dans lequel était plongé son compagnon. Puis il ajouta :

- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une proie ! Je t'attends dans le couloir. Et il sortit.

Sirius termina de se réveiller et rejoignit Severus. Cette petite sieste l'avait mis d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas être réveillé en plein… rêve et se sentait un peu frustré. Encore dans le brouillard il demanda à Severus :

- On commence par quoi ? T'as l'air de prendre les choses en main… _Comme dans mon rêve_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement en souriant bêtement.

Comme d'habitude Severus ne releva pas la réflexion et expliqua le programme :

- D'abord nous allons à la banque. Ensuite, comme nous n'avons que deux heures devant nous, nous aviserons…

- Ok…

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'orphelinat et prirent le chemin indiqué par le plan que leur avait fourni Dumbledore pour se rendre à la banque. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche dans un Londres étouffant, ils s'arrêtèrent, décontenancés. Ils étaient sur la place où devait se situer la banque mais ils ne la voyaient pas. Severus fit un tour sur lui-même en observant les bâtiments puis déclara :

- C'est bon j'ai trouvé !

Son enthousiasme retomba très vite. Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'immeuble censé protéger leur argent :

- Bin on peut dire que c'est différent de Gringott's hein…

C'était effectivement le moins que l'on pouvait dire… L'immeuble à deux étages présentait une façade grise due à des années de pollution et de manque d'entretien. La moitié des volets pendait, écaillée et l'autre moitié manquait. Les lettres ternies « Banq pop lai re londo nien e » finissaient de planter le décor.

Severus vérifia trois fois l'adresse et le nom de la banque sur le parchemin Dumbledorien, mais rien à faire, ils étaient au bon endroit…

- Dans quel pétrin il nous a fourrés encore… murmura Severus entre ses dents.

- J'avoue que ça m'a l'air assez mal barré là… Enfin, tant qu'on n'a pas poussé la porte on ne peut pas savoir si on est vraiment dans le pétrin non ? alors allons-y ! raisonna Sirius.

Les deux hommes traînèrent la patte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une feuille rendue quasiment illisible par la pluie était punaisée à côté de la boite aux lettres. Elle indiquait les jours et horaires d'ouverture:

« Ouvert tous les jours sauf les lundi, mardi, et week end, vacances et jours fériés, de 9h à 12h et de 14h à 17h10 »

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Je peux participer à ton hilarité ?

- Je trouve juste que nous avons de la chance ! Nous sommes jeudi et il est 16h45. Entrons vite avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent ! Apparemment les moldus aussi ont des problèmes avec les employés de bureau !

Et Sirius poussa la petite porte qui manqua de s'écrouler.

Les deux hommes furent surpris de la propreté des lieux. C'était vétuste certes, mais propre, ce qui contrastait terriblement avec l'extérieur. Severus fut un peu soulagé.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, se tenant derrière le guichet de l'entrée, les accueillit avec le sourire, ce qui réconforta encore un peu Severus :

- Bonjour messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Mon ami et moi souhaiterions retirer de l'argent sur notre compte s'il vous plait.

- Vous êtes déjà venus chez nous ?

- Non… répondit Severus gêné. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous fonctionnez, le compte est tout nouveau.

- Je vais vous laisser patienter sur les chaises à côté, j'appelle un conseiller financier.

- Merci.

Les deux hommes obéirent. Sirius, pour tromper l'ennui, saisit un magazine qu'il feuilleta en souriant :

- Apparemment les moldus ont aussi leurs boulets ! commenta-t-il devant l'étalage de la vie privée « passionnante » de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je suppose que toute communauté à ses… boulets comme tu dis, acquiesça Severus d'un air indulgent.

- Messieurs si vous voulez bien me suivre, les interrompit l'homme de l'accueil.

C'est ainsi que Sirius et Severus pénétrèrent dans l'antre du banquier, ou plutôt, du « conseiller financier ».

O o O o O o O o O

Les deux sorciers se regardaient, surpris par la question du conseiller. Aucun des deux ne savaient répondre.

- Je vois… Vous êtes étrangers ? demanda l'homme en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Euh oui nous ne sommes pas d'ici et nous ne connaissons pas le cours de votre monnaie monsieur, répondit Severus.

_Nous ne savons même pas quelle monnaie vous utilisez_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je vouaaaa… Déjà, sachez que vous avez largement de quoi vivre ici. Vous devez être nos clients les plus riches. Enfin ce n'est pas bien difficile… Hem ! Ensuite, je peux vous proposer plusieurs choses : la première serait une carte bleue, qui vous permettrait de retirer de l'argent dès que vous en avez besoin dans n'importe quel distributeur automatique et de payer dans les magasins. Ca éviterait de vous déplacer jusqu'ici à chaque fois.

- Surtout que vos horai… mais un coup de coude de Severus fit taire Sirius.

Le banquier remercia Severus d'un signe de tête et continua :

- Ensuite pour les grosses sommes vous pouvez disposer d'un chéquier.

- D'accord, on prend tout ça. Mais pour le moment nous avons besoin de liquide.

- Je veux bien mais dites-moi pour quoi faire et je vous dirai combien vous est suffisant.

- Euh… Pour prendre le bus ? proposa Severus.

O o O o O o O o O

Les deux sorciers observaient l'argent qu'ils tenaient entre les mains et tentaient de se rappeler quel système était utilisé pour compter les livres sterling. Décimal apparemment. Ok. Mais impossible également de se souvenir de la différence entre un penny et une livre… Etant donné l'heure, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'orphelinat et de questionner Mathias.

O o O o O o O o O

Sirius dut patienter jusqu'à 18 heures que Mathias sorte de l'étude dirigée. Severus était déjà occupé en cuisines.

- Mat', j'aurais besoin d'aide ! chuchota Sirius afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les autres enfants.

L'homme et le petit garçon se cachèrent tant bien que mal derrière l'arbre de la cour et Sirius sortit l'argent de sa poche.

- Avec Severus on a enfin une maison. Nous avons retiré de l'argent à la banque mais on ne sait pas comment le compter…

- Vous avez une maison ? répéta tristement Mathias. C'est cool…

- Fais pas cette tête bonhomme, le rassura Sirius attendri, nous ne sommes pas encore partis !

- Oui mais ça approche…

- Allez tu viendras nous voir ne t'en fais pas ! Et ce week-end tu pourras sûrement venir avec nous visiter la maison et faire des courses !

- Chouette !

- Oui je trouve aussi ! Mais pour l'argent alors, comment ça fonctionne ?

- C'est facile. Avant, une livre était divisée en 20 shillings, et un shilling valait 12 pence. Donc une livre était divisée en 240 pence.

- Pence ?

- Le pluriel de penny. Mais maintenant c'est plus facile ! Nous sommes passés au système décimal et le shilling a disparu ! 100 pence font 1 livre. C'est clair ?

- Très !

- Mais on peut vous parler de quid ou de pi selon l'endroit où vous allez.

- Quid ?

- En argot, les livres entières se disent quid. Et les pence se disent pi. C'est tout.

- Ok. Et pour le bus ?

- Le bus ?

- Oui demain nous allons prendre le bus pour rejoindre notre maison. Comment ça fonctionne ? Chez les sorciers on agite notre baguette et le magicobus apparaît. Ici je ne sais pas comment faire…

- Il y a plusieurs lignes de bus qui font des parcours différents. Tu sais quel bus tu dois prendre ?

- Le 18 d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Le 18 se prend place Elizabeth II. Fais attention à la direction dans laquelle il va, il y en a deux ! Tu montes dans le bus par l'avant et tu demandes un ticket pour un trajet au chauffeur. Ca coûte 90 pence.

- Ok… répondit Sirius qui écoutait attentivement les explications du jeune garçon.

- Ensuite il faudrait que tu ailles récupérer un plan des transports publics, ainsi que les horaires des bus et les tarifs des abonnements à la gare routière. Mais on verra plus tard ! ajouta précipitamment Mathias devant la mine défaite de Sirius. De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à manger, Eléonore t'appelle !

Sirius remercia encore Mathias de sa participation et alla aider la jeune femme.

O o O o O o O o O

Lorsque Severus et Sirius regagnèrent leur chambre, ils étaient épuisés mais heureux d'avoir un toit à eux.

- Tiens, on a du courrier… J'espère que ce n'est pas encore le vieux fou… informa Severus en faisant entrer un épervier dans la chambre.

- Non laisse c'est pour moi… Ca doit être Harry… mentit honteusement Sirius tandis que Severus plongeait sous les draps frais.

_« Siri,_

_Ravi de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux. Je suis toujours plus ou moins surveillé, étant donné ma… condition. Mais ils n'ouvrent plus mon courrier, ils se contentent de noter mes allées et venues, donc tu peux m'écrire sans problème. Evite tout de même de trop en dévoiler. _

_Je sais où vous vous trouvez, Albus m'en a parlé. Je ne pourrai pas venir vous voir avant un petit moment. Comme je viens de te l'écrire, je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements et je ne peux pas risquer de faire repérer votre cachette. En tout cas, sache que nous faisons tout notre possible pour vous innocenter mais tu connais Fudge, il ne veut rien entendre… _

_Alors comme ça tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Severus ? Et il embrasse bien ? Comment as-tu réussi à le conquérir ? J'ai mis tellement de temps à l'avoir, je suis jaloux… Raconte moi tout mon toutou !_

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Ton Loulou_

_Ps : j'adore ce surnom délicieusement kitsch que tu me donnais quand nous étions ados_

_Ps bis : Ecris à Harry, il ne va pas très bien… »_

Sirius soupira. Il était content que tout aille bien pour Rémus mais s'inquiétait pour Harry à présent. Il n'avait pas osé lui écrire, trop honteux de lui avoir fait une fausse joie en l'invitant à vivre avec lui. Mais apparemment son filleul s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans nouvelles. Un ronflement sonore rappela à Sirius qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il regarda Severus affectueusement et reporta l'écriture de sa lettre au lendemain.

L'animagus se déshabilla et se glissa doucement sous les draps. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir contre Severus, heureux à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un toit à eux… L'avenir s'éclaircissait. Il pensait au futur, pour la première fois en douze ans.

O o O o O o O o O

_ A suivre..._

Merci de me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre qui nous ramène à la réalité! Eh oui, pour prendre le bus et manger il faut de l'argent lol.

Nyctalope


	14. Etat des Lieux

Bonjour! Voici la suite de C'était pas son jour! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Pour vous résumer les épisodes précédents, Sirius et Severus ont reçu du courrier de la part de Dumby. Dans ce courrier: une clé, une adresse, et un numéro de compte en banque. Sev et Sirius ont récupéré de l'argent à la banque et comptent bien visiter la maison le plus vite possible!

La suite courant août si je peux me connecter quelque part sinon ce sera dans la semaine du 20 août. Voili voilou!

**Bonne lecture!**

Nyctalope.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Etat des lieux**

Sirius se réveilla au lever du jour. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il se résigna. Après un regard tendre lancé à Severus, il s'installa au pupitre et entreprit de rédiger une lettre à Harry. Les mots venaient difficilement à sa plume. Il froissait bruyamment son parchemin pour la deuxième fois lorsqu'un grognement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et eut le bonheur de voir le réveil du Maître de potions le plus craint de Poudlard : les yeux vitreux, les cheveux en bataille, une moue scotchée au visage, Severus Snape émergeait.

- Fais moins de bruit… grogna-t-il en rabattant les draps sur sa tête.

Bref, Severus était craquant. Mais Sirius n'était pas en état de craquer. Cette lettre à son filleul le tracassait. Il voulait le rassurer mais se sentait coupable de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois à la famille de Lily. Il avait également peur de l'inquiéter encore plus. Il poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Severus d'un ton bourru et ensommeillé.

- Je dois écrire à Harry mais… Je ne sais pas comme m'y prendre.

- En tout cas ne lui mets pas un T, ça ne force pas la communication, et j'en sais quelque chose, répliqua le professeur à présent parfaitement réveillé.

- Un T ?

- Aucun de ses devoirs n'a reçu plus que « Troll » cette année. Ton filleul est un cancre en potion. Puis il ajouta en souriant : comme toi à son âge, si je m'en souviens bien.

- Hééééééééééé protesta Sirius en lançant l'encrier.

Ils se chamaillèrent comme des gosses, prirent une douche puis commencèrent leur journée de travail.

Sirius était tellement impatient de visiter leur nouvelle maison qu'il lui semblait que le temps était distendu, qu'il s'étirait infiniment… Eléonore finit par lui dire de partir dès le repas de midi terminé et lui assura que tout se passerait très bien sans lui. Sirius alla annoncer la nouvelle tout excité à Severus mais se rendit compte d'une chose : on aurait besoin du professeur en cuisine pour le goûter. La cuisinière craqua devant son regard de chien battu et laissa son après-midi à Severus, non sans rappeler qu'elle avait bien dû se débrouiller seule pendant les mois précédant leur arrivée. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant son compagnon sauter de joie et embrasser la petite dame sur ses deux joues rondes et roses.

O o O o O o O o O o O

Le repas de midi était enfin terminé. Sirius guetta l'approbation d'Eléonore et quitta le réfectoire rapidement. Il grimpa jusqu'à leur chambre en quatrième vitesse, récupéra le parchemin de Dumbledore, l'horrible clé et de l'argent et retourna devant le réfectoire afin d'attendre Severus.

O o O o O o O o O o O

- Le bus 17 est là, et le 19 ici, mais je ne vois pas le 18… remarqua Sirius, dubitatif.

Severus soupira et se remit en marche.

- Mais Seeeeeev, la place Elizabeth II est ici, où vas-tuuuuuuuuu ? pleurnicha Sirius.

- Je me dirige vers le banc là-bas. C'est marrant cet abri au-dessus, on dirait qu'il y a un numéro compris entre 17 et 19 inscrit dessus, rétorqua Severus d'une voix moqueuse. Puis il ajouta : Je ne me demande plus de qui tient Potter. Quoique… avec un parrain pareil il s'en sort plutôt bien. Enfin, heureusement qu'il a Lily comme mère, ça rattrape un peu le massacre…

- N'insulte-pas-James s'énerva Sirius.

Severus sourit, soupira et le nargua :

- Tu es vraiment trop prévisible ! Encore une fois je ne me demande pas de qui tient Potter.

- Mieux vaut être prévisible qu'un vieux con aigri ! répliqua Sirius d'un air suffisant et haineux.

Cette fois c'est Severus qui bouillait mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Heureusement, le bus arriva et coupa court à leur dispute.

Les deux sorciers vérifièrent trois fois que le numéro 18 était bien inscrit à l'avant et sur les côtés du bus (on ne sait jamais si le bus se divise en deux, se justifia Sirius. Les moldus sont très ingénieux quand ils le veulent) et montèrent par l'avant. Après avoir acquis la certitude que le bus desservait bien l'arrêt « Rainbow Street » (Severus avait posé quatre fois la même question au chauffeur en détachant chaque mot pour être sûr qu'il comprenait bien), les deux hommes achetèrent leur ticket et s'assirent.

- On descend dans six arrêts, annonça Sirius après avoir étudié le plan.

- Non, quatorze, le contredit Severus. Tu as lu le plan de nuit, stupide Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! se défendit Sirius en s'efforçant de ne pas crier.

- Tu es tellement stupide que je me demande ce que je fais là…

- Tu es dans le bus pour aller visiter NOTRE maison, monsieur-je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-tout-le monde

- C'est bien ce que je disais !

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Il ne parlera plus si fort, je vous prie de l'excuser, anticipa Severus d'une voix mielleuse qu'il assortit d'un sourire aussi faux que les ongles de Rita Skeeter.

Leur interlocuteur sourit :

- Non non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter et j'en ai déduis que vous alliez à Rainbow Street.

- Et ?

Sirius ne voyait pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

- Et vous avez tous les deux consulté le mauvais plan !

L'animagus éclata de rire tandis que l'homme continuait :

- Vous avez regardé le trajet de nuit et celui de jour en semaine, mais à partir du vendredi 13 heures, nous passons en horaires de week-end. Vous devez donc descendre dans huit arrêts.

- Ah, eh bien, merci, marmonna Severus, vexé.

- De rien ! Mon nom est Harry, continua le jeune homme en tendant la main devant lui.

Sirius sursauta en entendant le prénom de l'homme puis lui saisit la main et se présenta. Severus fit de même. Tous deux dévisageaient Harry à présent : il avait les cheveux assez courts et châtain clair, des yeux bleus rieurs, un sourire franc et un visage carré. Sirius le trouvait très à son goût, tout comme Severus qui ne l'aurait pas avoué même pour tous les livres de potions du monde. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne sortir qu'avec de beaux bruns ténébreux. Harry les sortit de leurs pensées :

- Vos prénoms ne sonnent pas très anglais, vous êtes étrangers ?

- Nous venons de Bulgarie, répondit précipitamment Severus afin d'éviter toute bourde de son compagnon.

- Je ne l'aurais pas cru, vous parlez parfaitement notre langue ! les félicita Harry. Pardonnez-moi si je suis indiscret mais, vous venez pour le travail ?

- Pas tout à fait… C'est un peu compliqué en fait.

Harry changea de sujet, comprenant que les « étrangers » ne semblaient pas à l'aise avec la raison de leur venue à Londres. Ils discutèrent tous les trois durant les trois quarts d'heure de trajet. Sirius et Severus découvrirent qu'Harry habitait au même arrêt de bus qu'eux et qu'ils seraient peut-être voisins, qu'il était étudiant dans une prestigieuse université et qu'il adorait voyager. Le trajet passa très vite.

- Nous y voilà ! lança joyeusement Harry.

Tous trois descendirent.

- Je vais à gauche, votre maison est située à quelques numéros d'ici, sur votre droite. N'hésitez pas à passer me voir quand vous aurez emménagé, ça me fera plaisir ! J'habite au 56. Si vous êtes dans le coin, une bière vous attendra au frais, ça me fera plaisir. Et puis je pourrai vous parler un peu du quartier, ajouta le jeune homme en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry les salua chaleureusement et partit sur la gauche. Les deux hommes étaient sous le charme. Ils mirent un léger temps avant de se reprendre et entreprirent de monter la rue jusqu'à leur adresse, au 69. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison au jardin légèrement en friche. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur, et poussèrent le petit portail qui grinça.

O o O o O o O o O o O

Le petit hall d'entrée était sombre, sûrement à cause du contraste avec l'extérieur. Un couloir le continuait. Il s'ouvrait sur trois pièces à gauche et deux à droite.

La première porte à gauche donnait sur une cuisine assez petite. Elle était seulement équipée de l'évier. Les murs étaient peints en rose.

La pièce suivante était directement ouverte sur le couloir, sans porte. C'était le salon. Il était immense, donnant sur le jardin grâce à de vastes baies vitrées. Une cheminée se trouvait contre un des murs. Une table et des chaises en constituaient le mobilier. Des photos de Sirius et Severus prises à Poudlard étaient encadrées. Dans l'une d'elle Sirius volait sur un balai dans la tenue de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Severus, dans les gradins, lui jetait des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets. Sur une autre, Severus était concentré devant un chaudron en cours de potion et Sirius l'observait d'un air rêveur. Une troisième photo montrait Sirius et Rémus devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Rémus semblait prêt à frapper au tableau et Sirius le regardait d'un air maussade, lui reprochant visiblement quelque chose. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et esquissèrent une grimace avant de décrocher les cadres. Ils ne préféraient pas savoir pourquoi Dumbledore avait des photos d'eux. Et puis, les murs étaient peints en rose.

La dernière porte du mur gauche du couloir donnait sur une chambre bien éclairée, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un lit deux places. Il y avait également une armoire et deux tables de chevet. Et des photos d'eux. Différentes de celles du salon. Cette fois Sirius était en serviette au bord du lac et Severus, sous le saule pleureur, le regardait au-dessus de son livre. Sur une autre, Sirius et Severus avaient chacun un pied attaché à un pied de l'autre et se jetaient des regards noirs. Les murs étaient… peints en rose.

En face de la chambre se trouvait une petite salle de bains, comprenant une douche d'angle, un lavabo, un placard mural, des toilettes et des murs peints en rose. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'aucune photo était accrochée au mur. Cependant, en ouvrant le placard ils tombèrent sur des serviettes de toilette brodées de « _SS & SB _». Ils refermèrent les portes brusquement.

La pièce dont la porte était située entre le hall et la salle de bains était une deuxième chambre, sans aucun meuble, et également peinte en rose et avec des photos d'eux.

Sirius et Severus posèrent la pile de photos qu'ils avaient dans les bras sur le sol de la dernière chambre. Ils avaient découvert ensemble les pièces de leur maison et tous deux eurent la même idée :

- Il faut repeindre les murs le plus vite possible !

- Et faire attention à Dumby, il me fait peur… ajouta Sirius d'une petite voix.

Tous deux sortirent de la maison, et reprirent le bus. Il était déjà 17 heures. Durant le trajet ils discutèrent des changements à effectuer dans la maison :

- Il va falloir compléter le mobilier. Notamment dans la cuisine, ça me semble essentiel. Et acheter un lit pour la deuxième chambre. Et il faudra absolument acheter de la peinture ! résuma Severus.

Sirius acquiesça et ajouta :

- Je vois bien le salon en rouge, et notre chambre en orange. On pourrait fait la chambre d'ami en jaune pâle et la cuisine en jaune foncé ! Par contre la salle de bains je la vois plutôt en bleu…

- J'ai dû mal entendre…

Sirius commença à répéter.

- Black j'ai bien entendu mais je ne pense pas que je vais donner mon accord à ces changements. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que ma maison soit de la couleur des Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est pas à ça que je pensais !! Je me disais juste que le rouge c'était une couleur chaude, conviviale, tout comme le jaune et le orange ! se défendit Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas d'une maison conviviale, répliqua Severus froidement. Je veux une maison reposante dans laquelle personne du quartier ne voudra venir nous embêter lorsque nous lirons tranquillement.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la vie à deux, c'est bien dommage.

Un froid glacial régnait entre eux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dommage, Black. Tu n'as qu'à peindre ta chambre en rouge, je peindrai la mienne en vert, et le reste de la maison en blanc.

Sirius blêmit.

- Comment ça MA chambre et TA chambre ?

- Pour une fois, Dumbledore a vu juste en mettant deux chambres. Au moins je n'aurai pas à te supporter 24 heures sur 24. C'est sans appel.

Severus tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du bus et se mura dans le silence. Sirius tenta de le faire réagir, allant des excuses à la supplication, en passant par les promesses et la colère, mais rien n'y fit. Severus ne bronchait pas. Il ne parla pas plus à leur arrivée Place Elizabeth II. Ni en entrant dans leur chambre, après avoir couché les enfants. Sirius laissa Severus séparer leurs deux lits simples. Il cracha, une fois sous les draps :

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, nous pouvons acheter le deuxième lit demain. Mais ça serait bien qu'un jour tu sois assez mature pour accepter une relation !!

Sirius se redressa et se tourna vers Severus qui lui tournait obstinément le dos. Il ajouta, avec colère mais également avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Tu as un cœur mais tu fais tout pour étouffer ce qu'il te dit !! Ce n'est pas ça qui le ramènera ni qui te rendra heureux, Sev…

- Hum.. fut tout ce que répondit Severus.

Devant cette absence de réaction, Sirius soupira, prit son oreiller et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il en avait marre des sentiments « yo-yo » de Severus. Peut-être qu'en ne le sentant pas fâché et à quelques centimètres de lui il arriverait à se calmer et à dormir… Il entra dans la chambre de Mathias et grimpa dans le seul lit libre du dortoir, en face de son petit protégé. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant le milieu de la nuit.

Severus ruminait de sombres pensées dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que cela se passe comme ça avec Sirius. Il était même heureux de leur maison. Mais cela lui rappelait sa vie avec Valerian. Cette vie-là aussi semblait parfaite et sans soucis, même si elle se déroulait sur fond de guerre. Severus secoua la tête afin de se ressaisir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trouve des excuses en invoquant Valerian pour expliquer sa peur viscérale d'aimer. Donc d'admettre qu'il était faible et ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Il aurait voulu dire à Sirius qu'il ne voulait pas dormir dans une autre chambre, dans un autre lit que lui, ni même dans une autre maison que lui, mais savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il essaierait tout de même de s'excuser le lendemain matin… Mais ça serait dur. _Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question de dormir dans une chambre peinte en rouge_, fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir, un peu honteux.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	15. Courses

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Sirius et Severus ont découvert leur maison - après avoir compris comment fonctionnait le bus, notamment grâce à Harry, leur nouveau voisin - terriblement rose, et ont donc prévu de changer la déco. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur la couleur des murs... Ils finissent donc par se disputer et, de retour à l'orphelinat, font chambre à part...

Je tenais à vous informer que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma beta alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Courses**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, une main enserrait sa taille. Il soupira de bien-être, et était soulagé que Sirius ne boude plus. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil ornant la table de chevet et décida de ne pas séparer son compagnon de Morphée. Il se leva seul, se faisant le plus discret possible. Il prit une douche rapide et alla préparer un plateau pour deux à la cantine. Pour le moment l'orphelinat était silencieux. Il faut dire que six heures et demi c'était tôt pour un samedi matin ! Il remonta dans la chambre en silence, posa le plateau au pied du lit et entreprit de réveiller Sirius à l'aide de petites caresses dans les cheveux. Sirius émergea lentement, grognant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il accepta avec bonheur les baisers de son ami et sourit en voyant le plateau comportant tartines et café. Severus ne s'excusa pas de vive voix mais c'était tout comme. Il n'osa pas demander à Sirius à quel moment il l'avait rejoint dans leur chambre afin de ne pas raviver la dispute de la veille. Les deux amants déjeunèrent donc en devisant de choses et d'autres notamment des meubles qu'ils comptaient acheter pour leur nouveau chez-eux.

A sept heures et demi ils sortirent dans le couloir afin de s'occuper des garçons. Ils jouèrent, gérèrent les lits à faire, les gamins à accompagner à la cantine, les grognons du matin et les lève-tard. Puis, à neuf heures et demi, ils prirent le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la cour en entendant courir derrière eux : Mathias voulait les accompagner. Ils attendirent que le gamin revienne de la chambre d'Eleonore afin de la prévenir de son départ et ils partirent tous les trois, direction le magasin de meuble suédois (chut chut pas de marque). Heureusement qu'ils avaient le petit garçon débrouillard avec eux sinon ils auraient pris le même bus que la veille ! Sirius expliqua à Mathias le principe du Magicobus qui vous prend n'importe où, à n'importe quelle heure, et vous dépose partout, ce qui excusa un peu leur méconnaissance du système des transports en commun moldus. Mathias était fasciné par les histoires des deux hommes sur ce monde qui serait bientôt le sien. Il ne cessait de les interrompre afin de poser des questions plus ou moins pertinentes, comme la couleur du ciel sorcier ou encore la vitesse de déplacement du Magicobus. Les deux hommes prenaient plaisir à lui répondre et s'émerveillaient de sa vivacité d'esprit.

Après une heure de transport, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gigantesque enseigne. Ils récapitulèrent brièvement ce qu'ils avaient à acheter (en résumé : tout) et entrèrent. Sirius faillit rester bloqué dans l'entrée : il n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait sortir du tambour et non continuer de tourner, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Mathias et Severus. Enfin juste sourire Severus, mais c'était un bon début. Ils restèrent une bonne heure au rayon cuisine, ne sachant quels placards prendre. Puis, se rendant compte que sans mesures ils avaient peu de chance de trouver des éléments adaptés, ils laissèrent tomber les meubles et s'occupèrent de la vaisselle et des ustensiles. Severus récapitula en regardant autour de lui :

- Bon on prend huit assiettes, deux plats, huit assiettes à dessert, une douzaine de verres, des cou…

- Attends Sev, je veux bien prendre huit assiettes, mais tu veux lesquelles ?

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir autant de vaisselle différente autour d'eux… Des colorées, des simples, avec motifs géométriques ou plutôt bucoliques, rondes, ovales, carrées…

N'arrivant pas à se décider sur le motif des assiettes ils écoutèrent Mathias et prirent les plus simples qu'il y avait : des assiettes blanches de forme carrée. Au moins, comme leur avait fait remarquer le petit garçon, ils verraient ce qu'ils mangeaient, et s'ils en cassaient ils pourraient les remplacer facilement. Ils firent de même pour les verres, les casseroles, plats et poêles et continuèrent leurs tribulations dans le magasin. Le salon fut assez rapide à meubler : un canapé trois places et deux fauteuils écrus prirent place dans leur commande. C'était les seuls modèles sans couleur. Ainsi, les deux hommes évitèrent une dispute inutile. De plus, Mathias avait testé avec enthousiasme chacun des éléments et son avis était très positif. Ils ajoutèrent deux bibliothèque en pin à leur commande ainsi qu'un lit deux places pour la deuxième chambre. Sirius fronça les sourcils devant cet achat mais ne dit rien.  
Puis le moment tant redouté par Mathias arriva : il fallait commander les meubles lourds, remplir un bon de livraison, et passer en caisse. Heureusement, Severus prit les choses en main et tout se passa bien (Mathias l'aida tout de même à comprendre comment passer sa carte bleue dans le lecteur). Les meubles seraient livrés dans l'après-midi.

Les trois sorciers, très fiers d'eux (surtout les deux adultes !) décidèrent de manger avant de continuer leur aventure moldue. Ils firent confiance à Mathias et se dirigèrent vers ce que le garçon appelait « McDoquick ». Et là, ce fut le drame… Ni Severus ni Sirius ne comprenait rien aux grandes images affichées au-dessus des moldus présents pour les servir. Mathias, devant leur mine dépitée, se lança dans un cours magistral sur « mais quoiqu'on mange dans ce truc ».

- En fait ici on mange des hamburgers, c'est-à-dire du poisson, du boeuf ou du poulet entre deux tranches d'un pain spécial, avec de la sauce et des crudités. Avec ça vous avez une boisson, et des frites ou des pommes de terre. Vous pouvez aussi prendre des salades composés ou du poulet frit ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

- Euh je veux bien un hambrougueur au bœuf moi… Avec des frites et du Firewhiskey.

- Ca n'existe pas le Firewhiskey ici Sirius, répondit Mathias en souriant. Tu peux avoir du soda à l'orange, ou goût citron, ou encore de l'eau, ou…

- Ecoute je prends comme toi alors ! le coupa Sirius, un peu angoissé à l'idée de devoir choisir parmi des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bin moi je prends un menu enfant.. tu risques d'avoir faim après !

Sirius semblait désespéré. Encore une fois, Severus prit les choses en main :

- Pour Sirius commande un BigGiant, il y a du bœuf dedans, avec des frites et comme boisson la même que toi. Moi je vais prendre une salade avec des bouts de poulet, de l'eau et une glace.

- Moi aussi je veux une glace ! protesta Sirius.

- Bin commandes-en une… répliqua Severus en haussant les épaules.

Mathias prit la commande et tous trois s'installèrent en terrasse. Sirius taquina Severus :

- T'es au régime?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu prends comme les filles que j'ai vues à côté de nous dans la file d'attente : salade, eau…

- Je ne suis pas au régime, je n'ai juste pas envie de goûter cette chose.

Mathias défendit son fast food préféré la bouche pleine de frites :

- T'as tort, c'est super bon !

Sirius acquiesça en mordant de nouveau dans son hamburger puis ajouta :

- T'es sûr que t'es pas au régime ? J'ai cru sentir quelques poignées d'amour l'autre fois…

Severus s'étouffa avec son poulet et lança un regard noir à Sirius qui semblait très satisfait de lui. Ce dernier ayant englouti son repas trois minutes après mais ayant toujours faim (et étant curieux de ce qu'il pourrait goûter de nouveau) partit commander, avec l'aide de Mathias, un nouvel hamburger, au poulet cette fois, qu'il dévora aussi vite que le premier. Puis il joua avec la figurine du menu enfant de Mathias, le faisant escalader les boites vides, sauter par dessus des torrents de soda, ou encore s'enfoncer dans le ketchup-mouvant qui avait envahi son plateau, le tout en mangeant sa glace sous le regard atterré de Severus et les fous rires de Mathias.

Puis ils reprirent leurs courses, non sans avoir promis à Mathias qu'ils reviendraient (en fait c'est surtout à Sirius que Severus avait promis de revenir, il était encore plus excité que le petit garçon…), direction un magasin de bricolage où ils achetèrent de la peinture blanche et des rouleaux, ainsi que des pinceaux. Puis ils allèrent dans un magasin de décoration où ils frôlèrent le drame. En effet, comme vous vous en doutez chers lecteurs, la couleur des différents éléments qu'ils voulaient acheter posait problème… Pour les chandeliers, ça allait encore car ils les prirent en métal mat. Le coffre était en bois verni sombre, donc toujours pas de problème de choix. Les choses commencèrent à se gâter au rayon rideaux : Sirius voyait bien de lourds rideaux rouges dans le salon, et oranges dans leur chambre. Pour Severus ils devaient être vert foncé ou vert clair, mais certainement pas dans des tons chauds :

- On a déjà parlé de ça Sirius !

- Oui, pour les murs, mais pas pour les rideaux ! Et on ne va pas en mettre des blancs, c'est moche !

- Oui, c'est pourquoi ils vont être verts !

- Ca va pas non ? Verts ? La pire couleur existante ? Très peu pour moi !

Mathias intervint :

- Et pourquoi pas bleus ? C'est chouette le bleu ! Bleu ciel dans le salon, bleu sombre dans les chambres, avec les draps assortis !

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard mais ne dirent rien.

Mathias soupira bruyamment et murmura :

- De vrais gamins…

Severus, vexé, et Sirius boudeur, abdiquèrent. Après tout, bleu, c'était ni vert, ni rouge, ni moche…  
Ils prirent donc tout en bleu : rideaux, draps, tapis, jetés de lits…

C'est les bras chargés de courses qu'ils se mirent en route vers leur maison afin d'être à l'heure pour réceptionner la livraison. Mathias découvrit avec bonheur le logement des deux sorciers mais éclata de rire devant la couleur des murs. Effectivement, imaginer ces deux hommes vivre dans un appartement peint en rose était hilarant. Sa bonne humeur était communicative car Severus et Sirius arrêtèrent de bouder. Ils posèrent tout en tas au milieu du salon, n'ayant pas encore de meubles où ranger la vaisselle et profitèrent du retard du livreur pour se reposer quelques instants. Pendant ce temps là, Mathias faisait le tour des pièces et du jardin en poussant des cris de joie.

Enfin, on sonna à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et resta figé sur le seuil. Le livreur fut le premier à parler :

- Quelle surprise ! En voyant l'adresse, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être vous ! Je suis content de vous revoir !

Sirius se remit de sa surprise et salua le garçon rencontré la veille dans le bus :

- Euh bonjour Harry. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite !

- Je travaille pour plusieurs magasins, il faut bien payer le loyer…

- Je comprends, mais entre donc !

Severus rejoignit les deux hommes dans l'entrée et salua également leur voisin de quartier. Il proposa à boire à Harry qui accepta volontiers un verre d'eau. Après avoir étanché sa soif, il s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester, livra le canapé, les fauteuils , les bibliothèques et le lit aux deux hommes et les invita à déjeuner le lendemain midi, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Sur quoi, il repartit dans sa camionnette.

- C'était qui ? demanda Mathias en sortant de la chambre d'où il avait tout observé.

- Un voisin que nous avons rencontré hier.

- Il a l'air sympa !

- Oui, il a l'air, c'est vrai, acquiesça Severus.

Le garçon semblait songeur, mais n'ajouta rien. Il aida les deux hommes à se décider au sujet de la meilleure place pour le canapé et les fauteuils, puis nota les mesures qu'ils prenaient dans la cuisine. Il leur fit également remarquer que sans frigo, sans cuisinière et sans télévision ils auraient du mal à vivre.

- Télévision ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Severus.

C'est Sirius qui répondit, tout excité à l'idée d'en posséder une :

- C'est trop bien, Rémus en avait une chez ses parents ! C'est une boîte dans laquelle on voit des flimes .

- Des films ! rectifia Mathias.

- Me voilà bien avancé… remarqua Severus d'un air sarcastique.

- Un film c'est une histoire racontée avec des images par des gens…

- Je t'en montrerai un à l'orphelinat si tu veux, proposa Mathias devant l'air d'incompréhension de Severus. On a plein de choses !

Severus accepta, curieux de voir cette nouvelle coutume moldue, mais se disant qu'une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ne risquait pas de lui manquer ! Puis, voyant que l'heure avançait, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'orphelinat et de s'occuper des machines lundi.

Dans le bus, Mathias semblait à nouveau soucieux. Sirius le remarqua et essaya de faire parler le garçon :

- Alors bonhomme, quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non non…

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Ca va..

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda clairement Severus, intervenant dans la discussion.

Mathias semblait attendre une question directe car il répondit :

- Bin, maintenant que vous avez votre maison, on va moins vous voir…

- Oui mais on ne va pas plus se voir, tenta de le rassurer Severus.

- Déjà demain midi vous n'allez pas être avec nous pour le repas…

- Mais nous serons là demain matin et demain soir !

- Bin oui Sirius, mais pas le midi…

- Allez bonhomme, tu sais très bien qu'on ne va pas vous abandonner du jour au lendemain, et encore moins t'abandonner, toi ! Et puis, on n'a pas encore emménagé.

- Oui et nous t'avons promis de t'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse, continua Severus.

- Mais, c'est dangereux pour vous non ? remarqua avec justesse Mathias.

Sirius et Severus se figèrent, et demandèrent comme si de rien n'était :

- Comment ça dangereux ?

- Vous êtes sorciers, mais vous vivez chez nous, sans magie, donc je suppose que vous ne pouvez plus vivre chez les sorciers…

Les deux hommes étaient épatés par tant de perspicacité. Seulement, si le petit avait deviné, il y avait fort à craindre que d'autres fassent de même à un moment donné… Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sirius. Il fit signe au petit garçon de continuer :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, et je m'en fiche parce qu'avec moi vous êtes géniaux, mais je ne veux pas que vous risquiez de vous faire prendre…

- Ecoute, le rassura Severus, ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier est un peu compliqué… C'est une histoire de grands mais je te promets que nous n'avons rien fait de mal. En ce qui concerne tes courses, nous nous déguiserons, et personne ne nous reconnaîtra, ne t'inquiète pas ! D'accord ?

Mathias hocha la tête de haut en bas, un peu rassuré mais pas totalement.

- Si tu veux, lundi après l'école on ira acheter nos déguisements, comme ça tu nous donneras ton avis, et dès mercredi après-midi nous irons acheter tes fournitures, déguisés. Ca te va ?

Mathias approuva l'idée de Sirius et le voyage se termina sans encombre.

* * *

_A suivre..._

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!! ZouX

Nyctalope


	16. L'invitation

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée pour l'attente, mais plus ça va et moins j'ai de temps pour écrire! En fait je crois que j'aurai plus de temps quand je serai diplômée qu'en étant étudiante lol. Toujours est-il que le chapitre 16 est là, mais il n'a pas été corrigé par ma beta. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! Et si vous voulez une réponse, écrivez la en "connecté" ou laissez moi votre adresse mail!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Sirius et Severus sont en exil et logent dans un orphelinat. Dumbledore leur a trouvé une maison qu'ils ont commencé à aménager. Ils ont également sympathisé avec un anglais, Harry, qui vit dans leur quartier et les a invités à déjeuner.

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 16 - L'invitation**

En ce dix-huitième jour de fuite, Sirius se décida enfin à écrire à Harry. Cette fois-ci, le premier brouillon fut le bon : il avait décidé d'être bref mais rassurant.

Voici ce que sa lettre donnait :

« Cher Harry,

Ici, tout va bien. Nous avons trouvé un endroit où dormir et manger mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Nous nous supportons de mieux en mieux, qui l'aurait cru ?

Je pense bien à toi et te donnerai des nouvelles plus régulièrement, je te le promets. J'attendais un peu que tout se calme afin de ne pas révéler notre position.

Porte toi bien,

Sniffle »

Sirius se relut, et sourit lorsque la main de Severus effleura sa nuque. Ils échangèrent un baiser, que Sirius aurait voulu plus passionné qu'endormi, soit dit en passant.

Il saisit sa baguette afin d'ensorceler la lettre écrite à son filleul quand Severus l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Sev qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Si tu fais de la magie, à ton avis, que se passera-t-il ?

- Bin ma lettre sera sous un charme puissant empêchant toute personne n'étant pas Harry de lire ce que je lui ai écrit, répondit Sirius très fier de lui.

Severus continua l'analyse du geste qu'allait effectuer Sirius :

- Tu as dit toi-même charme _puissant…_

- Mon charme ne peut être que puissant, répliqua l'animagus, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en laissant ses doigts parcourir le torse de Severus, je sais que tu ne peux pas y résister, à mon si _puissant charme_…

Leurs corps étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres de Sirius s'aventurèrent dans le cou de Severus qui tentait de rester de marbre.

- Il paraît que je suis très doué pour_ ensssssorceler_ les gens, sans l'aide de la magie… continua Sirius, exagérant sensuellement les sifflantes.

A présent, les mains de Sirius s'aventuraient dans la fine toison protégeant pudiquement le sexe de son compagnon. Severus tenait le coup. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la main de Sirius effleure l'objet de ses désirs : à cet instant, Severus commença à se sentir concerné par les caresses dominicales. Il embrassa Sirius avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, laissant ses mains errer dans les cheveux du Gryffondor, jouant sur l'effet de surprise. Tous deux gémir lorsque leurs sexes tendus entrèrent en contact à travers le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements. Les lèvres de Severus s'attardèrent sur les clavicules de son amant tandis que ses mains caressaient délicatement son dos. Il mordilla l'épaule pâle de Sirius et amorça sa descente. L'animagus, la tête renversée en arrière, savourait ce moment d'intimité. Il espérait qu'enfin Severus réussisse à oublier son passé et à aller de l'avant. Il frissonna lorsque les mains de Severus se posèrent sur ses fesses, faisant doucement glisser son caleçon. Les images de Severus refusant qu'il le touche revinrent à l'esprit de Sirius mais il les chassa. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment qu'il attendait avec tellement d'impatience. Le souffle chaud de Severus balaya la virilité dressée de Sirius, qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Puis… Plus rien. Plus de souffle chaud, plus de mains baladeuses, plus de corps collé au sien. Sirius ouvrit les yeux afin de découvrir les raisons de cet arrêt brutal. Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur : Severus, assis sur le lit, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Encore une fois il était bloqué par des souvenirs. Le maître de potions bredouilla des excuses :

- Excuse-moi… J'en avais envie, je te le jure… Mais je ne peux toujours pas…

- Ne t'excuse pas Sev, je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès. Et j'ai senti que tu en avais envie ajouta-t-il malicieusement, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère un peu pesante.

Severus, gêné, ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette remarque et décida donc de l'ignorer. Il se leva, se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, et se dirigea vers l'armoire, avec la ferme intention de s'habiller. Sirius lui barra le chemin.

- Ecoute, ne rumine pas tout ça, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux.

Severus baissa les yeux et tenta de passer mais Sirius lui releva le menton afin que leurs regards se croisent. Il continua d'un ton rassurant :

- On attendra le temps qu'il faudra, tant que j'ai un peu de tendresse de temps à autres, ça me va.

- Sûr ? lâcha Severus dans un souffle.

- Sûr, affirma Sirius. Puis il ajouta : enfin, si ça pouvait ne pas s'éterniser..

En guise de réponse Severus donna un coup de poing bien senti à Sirius sur l'épaule.

- Aïeuuuuu pleurnicha Sirius qui fut arrêté par un baiser de son compagnon. Devant la mine étonnée de Sirius, Severus se justifia d'une voix faussement énervée :

- Je trouve horripilant d'entendre un homme geindre.

Puis il changea de sujet :

- Bon, tu l'envoies cette lettre ? Et évite de nous faire repérer en utilisant un… _charme._

Sirius râla mais ne démarra pas de querelle sans fin. Les deux hommes firent comme si de rien n'était : ils s'habillèrent, parlèrent du déjeuner prévu chez leur nouveau voisin, puis descendirent surveiller les enfants qui profitaient du soleil de juillet dans la cour. Ils réussirent à capturer discrètement un pigeon avec l'aide de Mathias et lui confièrent la lettre destinée à Harry. Le garçon était subjugué par l'oiseau. Ca lui rappelait l'histoire d'un pigeon voyageur qui transportait des lettres d'amour pendant la guerre. C'est Eléonore qui lui avait raconté cette histoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de questionner Sirius au sujet de la lettre et sembla déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas destinée à une jeune femme en détresse attendant, énamourée, une lettre d'un autre continent. Heureusement, le fait que ladite lettre aille jusqu'à Poudlard semblait la remonter dans son estime. Il salua le pigeon d'un signe qui se voulait militaire et partit à la recherche d'Eléonore afin qu'elle lui raconte cette fameuse histoire pour la troisième fois. Les deux hommes sourirent, attendris, devant tant de naïveté et d'innocence puis cherchèrent à leur tour la jeune femme afin de la prévenir de leur départ imminent pour le déjeuner.

Ils s'épatèrent eux-mêmes devant leur maîtrise des transports en commun : ils prirent le bon bus, donnèrent la somme exacte lorsqu'ils durent payer leur billet, et s'arrêtèrent au bon endroit. Que de progrès ! Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué à haute voix, mais ils avaient hâte de raconter tout ça à Mathias.

Après une quarantaine de minutes de trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Harry et se regardèrent, hébétés : ils venaient les mains vides. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé amener une bouteille, un dessert ou même des fleurs. C'était de toute façon trop tard pour rattraper le coup donc Sirius prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette. Ce ne fut pas Harry qui ouvrit la porte, mais un autre jeune homme, roux, les yeux bleus, plutôt athlétique bien que beaucoup moins grand qu'Harry.

Severus manqua défaillir : déjà, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry leur ouvre. Mais surtout, si le roux s'appelait Wea… Ronald, il partirait en courant. Manquerait plus qu'un castor aux cheveux emmêlés débarque, et là il s'auto-avadakedavriserait.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Sirius et Severus ? Je suis William. Entrez donc ! les accueillit le jeune homme d'un sourire engageant.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur : pas de Ronald ! Puis il suivit Sirius à l'intérieur. William, visiblement très à l'aise même en présence d'étrangers, expliqua que Harry aurait un peu de retard et proposa de leur faire visiter la maison.

Les deux sorciers virent donc ce qu'étaient un frigo et une machine à laver, et Severus découvrit, non sans une légère inquiétude, ce qu'était une télévision. Les images qui défilaient sur l'appareil étaient plutôt déprimantes. William éteignit l'écran en voyant le malaise de Severus et s'excusa :

- Pardon, mais je regardais les informations en vous attendant.

Tous trois s'installèrent dans le salon et dégustèrent un whisky en attendant le retour d'Harry. Celui-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre, ils passèrent à table dès son arrivée.

Severus fut surpris de l'aisance dont Sirius et lui-même faisaient preuve à l'égard de moldus. A aucun moment ils ne furent gênés ou mis à l'écart par des conversations incompréhensibles. Ceci dit, Sirius avait côtoyé Lupin qui était à moitié moldu et Severus était de sang-mêlé. Même s'il avait quitté le milieu non magique très jeune, il se souvenait un peu de cette culture.

Les deux sorciers avaient appris avec stupéfaction que les jeunes anglais étaient frères, et issus d'une famille très noble d'Angleterre. Visiblement, ils étaient même célèbres ! Contrairement à cette teigne de Potter, ils faisaient tout pour échapper à la célébrité et vivre une vie normale. Plus ou moins contre l'avis de leur père et de leur grand-mère, Harry et William avaient décidé de vivre « normalement », et d'exercer de petits boulots en parallèle de leurs études afin de pourvoir à leurs besoins. En somme, ils étaient de jeunes gens comme les autres, malgré leur célébrité et leur richesse. Comme ils aimaient à le dire, ils voulaient prouver qu'être nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ne les avait pas empêchés de connaître le prix de la vie et les sacrifices qui en résultaient. Apparemment, leur mère avait fait en sorte qu'ils sachent qu'en dehors de leur Palais (quelle drôle façon d'appeler un manoir) le monde tournait sans eux.

Severus soupçonnait les deux jeunes hommes de s'être laissés aller à cette conversation plutôt intime seulement parce que les deux sorciers n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Après ces révélations, les deux sorciers se sentaient un peu obligés de dire ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Devant l'hésitation de Sirius, et ayant peur qu'il ne gaffe, Severus prit les choses en main :

- Eh bien je suis professeur de chimie, et actuellement sans emploi. Et Sirius est… disons qu'il sort de prison.

Sirius s'étouffa avec son verre de vin tandis que les deux anglais arrêtèrent de manger et fixèrent l'animagus avec un air étonné. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dangereux à leurs yeux.

Severus continua :

- Il est reporter dans notre pays mais a été emprisonné pour raison politique. Il a réussi à s'échapper et s'est enfui de chez nous afin de ne pas être retrouvé. Je l'ai suivi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un… choix.

Les deux frères continuaient de regarder Sirius, mais cette fois ils étaient impressionnés. Sirius prit le relais et raconta avec force détails ses années d'emprisonnement, le fait que son pays, dont il préférait taire le nom, n'avait rien tenté pour le libérer. Il allait attaquer la partie « évasion » mais Severus décida qu'ils feraient mieux de partir avant que le Gryffondor ne s'embourbe dans son mensonge. Ils se plièrent au rituel de Harry et William qui consistait à faire une photo instantanée à chaque invitation donnée puis ils prirent donc congé, non sans avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, et promirent à leurs nouveaux voisins de quartier qu'ils les inviteraient une fois installés.

Dans le bus, Sirius remercia Severus de lui avoir donné un si beau rôle et rappela les mensonges géniaux qu'il avait proférés, s'en voulant d'avoir oublié de mentionner les rats qui grignotaient son pain sec quotidien. A part ça, il était plutôt fier de lui et de son nouveau statut de martyre, et se trouvait bien évidemment magnifique sur la photo que leur avaient remis Harry et William. Severus, mi-amusé, mi-excédé, l'écoutait parler et n'essaya même pas d'intervenir. Il aimait voir Sirius lui parler avec exaltation et le trouvait vraiment trop mignon (il ne l'aurait bien entendu jamais avoué !).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour de l'orphelinat, une tornade blonde plus connue sous le nom de Mathias leur sauta dessus.

- Vous êtes restés vachement plus longtemps que l'heure du déjeuner, leur fit remarquer l'enfant, un peu grognon.

- Désolé sorcier en herbe, s'excusa Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, mais nous avons pas mal discuté et n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Mathias sourit, heureux de cette preuve d'affection, et vit la photo dans les mains de Sirius :

- C'est une photo de vous deux ?

- Oui, et de nos futurs voisins ! Apparemment ils font ça à chaque fois qu'ils ont des invités, je trouve ça plutôt bizarre.

Le jeune sorcier prit la photo et resta sans voix. Il regarda Sirius, Severus, puis de nouveau la photo, ébahi.

- Je suis beau dessus, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas ça… répondit Mathias d'une petite voix.

Severus sourit (trèèèèès discrètement) devant la déception de Sirius. L'enfant continua :

- Vos voisins, ce sont les Princes !

Severus sursauta en entendant le nom de famille de sa mère, mais il ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir Mathias.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne les connaissez pas ? s'étonna le blondinet.

Devant l'air interrogateur des deux hommes il expliqua :

- Ce sont les Princes Harry et William ! Les Princes d'Angleterre !

Sirius réagit le premier :

- Aaaaah c'est donc pour ça qu'ils parlaient de Palais ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des Princes en Angleterre !

- Quand même, je sais que vous êtes sorciers, mais vous vivez en Angleterre, alors je pensais que vous saviez qu'il y avait une Reine et tout et tout… C'est trop classe, vous êtes sorciers et en plus vous déjeunez avec les Princes, vous êtes mes héros !

Sirius rosit à cette remarque et ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux de Mathias.

Severus, quant à lui, décida de faire des recherches : la famille Royale était-elle au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier ? Si oui, ils avaient menti à des gens qui pourraient devenir leurs amis… Sa vie n'était que mensonges, mais Severus se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise d'avoir commencé sur des bases aussi malsaines alors qu'ils auraient peut-être pu moins masquer la vérité. Il commençait assez mal sa nouvelle vie. D'un autre côté, si les Princes étaient au courant du monde qui vivait en parallèle du leur, peut-être savaient-ils aussi qu'ils étaient recherchés ? Il se promit de démêler tout ça, plus tard.

_A suivre..._

Oui je sais toujours pas de lemon, mais ça va quand même mieux pour Severus, alors je sens qu'il va finir par y arriver . J'avais écrit le lemon puis je me suis dis que vu son état d'esprit il fallait que ça soit plus progressif, alors ne m'en voulez pas

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

Nyctalope


	17. Carnaval

**Note de l'auteur : **voilà le chapitre suivant de C'était pas son jour ! (qui a dit enfin ??). Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais mon année universitaire était plus que chargée, je n'ai eu le temps de rien. Vu qu'évidemment les études passent avant tout, j'ai dû mettre beaucoup d'activités de côté, dont les fics. D'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai eu mon année et mon gros exam portant sur mes 5 années d'études donc je suis officiellement dentiste ! Plus que la 6ème année, son stage, ses astreintes et sa thèse et mes études seront finies !

**Concernant la fic :** je ne peux rien promettre. Le chapitre 18 est écrit mais la suite ne l'est pas. Or, je reprends le boulot dans une semaine, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire. De même, mon année risque d'être très chargée encore donc… On verra bien ! Je vais essayer d'avancer le plus possible pendant ma dernière semaine de vacances, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la fin de cette fic est proche, et j'ai deux fins en tête. Une qui colle à la fic et une qui colle à la réalité de JKR. Je suppose que je vais choisir la première option mais j'écrirai sûrement aussi la deuxième, un peu comme une fin alternative. A mon avis, la fin arrivera d'ici 5 chapitres environ.

Ah et j'ai modifié quelques incohérences dans les chapitres 14, 15 et 16 donc n'hésitez pas à les relire (ne serait-ce que pour vous rappeler ce qu'il se passe dans le coin). Si vous avez la flème ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont que d'infimes changements, je suppose que même si vous relisez les chapitres vous ne les verrez pas. Voilà voilà !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Sirius et Severus logent dans un orphelinat, le temps d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison, trouvée par Dumbledore. Dans le foyer, ils se sont liés avec Mathias, un jeune garçon qui a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Ils ont promis de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse pour l'aider à faire ses achats de fourniture. Cependant, afin de ne pas se faire repérer ils ont décidé de se déguiser.

A noter : Severus n'avance pas avec Sirius car il est hanté par le souvenir de son ex, Valerian, qu'il a dû tuer de sang froid sous les ordres de Voldemort.

**Comme quand j'ai le temps, les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre, présentées par vos chouchoux !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Carnaval**

Comme prévu, le lundi matin, Sirius et Severus, accompagnés de Mathias, partirent à la recherche des déguisements qui permettraient aux deux hommes de ne pas se faire remarquer sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour où ils iraient chercher les fournitures scolaires de Mathias. Ils tournèrent une bonne heure dans le centre ville londonien avant de trouver enfin la boutique qu'ils cherchaient. Malheureusement, aucun costume ne correspondait ! Y aller déguisé en clown serait du suicide. Les deux hommes, aidés du petit garçon, continuèrent leurs recherches.

- J'ai trouvé ! cria Mathias du fond de la boutique, en brandissant à bout de bras un costume de sorcière.

Aussitôt, Sirius éclata de rire tandis que Severus levait un sourcil, consterné. Les deux adultes s'approchèrent de Mathias et examinèrent le déguisement. Les épaules de Sirius tressautaient tandis que Severus marmonnaient des « non mais vraiment » de plus en plus fort. Mathias était très étonné de la réaction des deux hommes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce costume, qu'il trouvait fantastique, ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Severus lui expliqua en chuchotant, afin de ne pas être repéré par le vendeur, ce qui clochait :

- Déjà, c'est un costume de sorcière alors que nous sommes des sorciers. Ensuite, la verrue est de trop : toutes les sorcières n'ont pas une affreuse verrue sur la joue ! De même, elles n'ont pas toutes une tignasse hirsute –bien que certains sorciers aient du mal à se coiffer, comme le filleul de Sirius, précisa-t-il en jetant un œil au parrain d'Harry- ni un nez crochu. Bref, conclut-il, tout ceci est un costume du folklore moldu, et nous ne risquons pas de passer inaperçus avec ça !

Mathias était dépité, il pensait vraiment que ce costume correspondrait. Sirius entreprit de rétablir la vérité :

- Les sorciers sont vêtus comme les moldus ou un peu à l'ancienne, et portent une cape lorsqu'il fait froid. Ils ressemblent aux moldus !

Mathias hocha la tête, afin de montrer qu'il avait compris, et repartit à la recherche du costume adéquat. Les seuls costumes comportant une cape étaient ceux de super héros, ce qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire de la part de Sirius :

- Severus, je te vois bien dans ce costume rouge moulant, avec un slip porté par-dessus des collants, tu serais à croquer là-dedans ! Tu veux pas l'essayer, diiiiis ? ajouta-t-il en prenant ses yeux de chien battu.

Ce à quoi Severus répondit par un grognement. Sirius avait beau être mignon quand il prenait cet air, jamais il n'essaierait cette chose immonde et colorée !

Après une demie-heure passée dans le magasin, les trois garçons sortirent les mains presque vides : Sirius avait craqué devant l'insistance de Mathias et lui avait acheté une épée, pour jouer au chevalier. Il se retrouvèrent donc sur le trottoir, aussi peu avancés qu'à l'arrivée. Severus eut une idée qu'il partagea avec Sirius et Mathias :

- En fait, il ne nous faut pas un déguisement, mais plutôt de quoi passer inaperçus ! L'idéal serait de nous déguiser en couple moldu.

Sur ces paroles sensées, Severus entra de nouveau dans la boutique et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une perruque rousse, qu'il tendit à Sirius :

- Tiens, je suis sûr que le roux te va bien.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de me déguiser en maman ?

- Parce que tu as des traits plus fins. Et puis, ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu te déguises en femme !

Sirius rougit à ce souvenir. En effet, lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, il était arrivé le premier jour déguisé en fille, et personne ne l'avait reconnu. C'est devant ses amis, hilares, qu'il s'était fait draguer par la moitié de sa maison, désireux de mieux connaître cette nouvelle plante, et plus si affinité. Quant à Severus, le souvenir cuisant de Neville Londubat voyant apparaître son prof de potions vêtu des vêtements de sa grand-mère lui revenait en mémoire. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, préférant se focaliser sur le malaise de Sirius, qui était bien plus gratifiant que son propre malaise.

- Moui bon ok… grommela Sirius. Puis il ajouta, un air malicieux brillant dans son regard : je le ferai, mais seulement si tu essayes ma robe !

Severus manqua s'étouffer. Il fut sauvé par Mathias :

- Alors si j'ai bien compris vous allez vous déguiser en gens normaux, comme si vous étiez mes parents, et Sirius sera un peu comme ma maman ?

Severus sourit et acquiesça. Finalement, ils allaient bien rire !

Tous trois prirent donc le chemin d'un magasin de vêtements, afin d'habiller les futurs parents moldus de Mathias. Ils commencèrent par chercher des vêtements pour Severus. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement : leur choix s'arrêta sur un pantalon kaki en toile et une chemise beige clair. Ils achetèrent également une casquette afin que Severus cache un peu son visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant, n'importe qui pourrait le reconnaître. Ils complétèrent la panoplie de baroudeur de Severus par une paire de lunettes, et notèrent qu'une fausse moustache serait nécessaire. Ils achetèrent également une paire de chaussures de montagne. Une fois ce premier choix fait, ils prirent la direction du rayon femme. Severus tentait de dissimuler sa gêne tandis que Sirius s'extasiait d'une voix suraiguë devant la qualité des textiles et la diversité du choix, ce qui amusait énormément Mathias.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? gronda Severus.

- Mais nooooon mon amour, je rentre dans le personnage ! Tu préfères essayer à ma place ? ajouta-t-il en minaudant.

Encore une fois, Severus grogna, et Sirius continua son manège. Il essaya trois robes avant de trouver celle qui lui irait à la perfection, d'après ses dires. Il entra encore une fois dans la cabine, et ressortit, portant une longue robe bleue toute simple, et un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Mathias s'extasia tandis que Severus rougit devant l'exubérance de son compagnon. La vendeuse qui avait prit part à la mascarade dès le deuxième essayage tenta de retenir un soupir de frustration. La robe allait mieux à Sirius qu'à elle, quelle injustice !

Sirius s'approcha de Severus en roulant des hanches et lui rappela à l'oreille :

- N'oublie pas notre marché, tu dois essayer ma robe.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un large sourire, tandis que Severus, désespéré, tentait de fuir. Malheureusement pour lui, la vendeuse et Mathias jouèrent les rabatteurs, et il se retrouva pris au piège d'une cabine. Sirius se faufila à l'intérieur et ferma le rideau. Il enleva la robe et la tendit à Severus :

- Allez, fais pas ta timide, je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à merveille.

Severus se saisit de la robe en arborant un air rageur et poussa Sirius hors de la cabine. Il mit toute la mauvaise volonté du monde mais finit par appeler Sirius :

- Aide-moi à remonter la fermeture éclair ! ordonna-t-il au parrain d'Harry.

- Demande-le-moi gentiment, répondit l'animagus, d'un air joueur.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop, répliqua Severus d'un air qui se voulait sans réplique.

Sirius, hilare, ferma la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il fit pivoter Severus afin de se trouver face à lui, et lui assura qu'il était très mignonne dans sa robe. Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Severus, rapidement arrêté par un baiser fougueux de son amant.

- Ca te va vraiment bien tu sais, murmura Sirius entre deux échanges. Sa main commença à remonter le long de la jambe de Severus, retroussant la robe.

- Tu me fais parfois peur ! s'exclama Severus en le repoussant doucement. Enlève-moi vite cette tenue indécente ! C'est déjà difficile pour moi de m'habiller en moldu, alors ne m'oblige pas à porter cette tenue de femme une minute de plus.

Sirius s'exécuta, non sans ponctuer la descente de la fermeture éclair de quelques baisers. Severus se retint bien de montrer son contentement. Il avait une réputation à tenir, lui !

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cabine, et se dirigèrent avec le petit garçon vers le rayon chaussures, afin d'acheter des sandales à Madame. Cet achat fut plus difficile, car bien que maigre, Sirius avait des pieds d'homme, mais ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchèrent. Ils sortirent du magasin et retournèrent à la boutique de déguisement afin de trouver une moustache pour Severus, puis ils rentrèrent. En marchant, Sirius et Mathias chantaient une comptine sorcière, la préférée de Sirius, parlant d'un troll et d'un elfe, tandis que Severus marchait loin devant, faisant mine de ne pas les connaître.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le dîner. Après avoir aidé Eléonore en cuisine et en salle, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Il restait quelques points du déguisement à régler. Pour Severus, tout était bon, mais Sirius avait un souci de pilosité. Il consentit à se raser les aisselles et le torse, mais refusa de n'enlever ne serait-ce qu'un seul poil de ses jambes, dernier bastion de sa virilité selon lui. Severus, amusé, entreprit de lui montrer que sa virilité n'était pas seulement liée aux poils de ses jambes. Sirius, trop heureux que Severus fasse le premier pas, se laissa faire avec plaisir tandis que les mains expertes exploraient son corps et que Severus laissait courir ses lèvres sur son torse. Cependant, il mit fin à la douce torture en prononçant un mot :

- Maquillage !

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius un peu sonné, et surtout frustré que Severus stoppe là ses caresses.

- Il te faut du maquillage, pour te camoufler un peu et te rendre plus crédible.

- On ne peut pas voir ça plus tard et reprendre où on en était Sev ? geignit Sirius.

- Non, on ne peut pas !! On va sur le chemin de traverse mercredi, en sachant que demain nous nous installons dans notre nouvelle maison. Nous n'avons pas d'autre moment que maintenant pour nous en occuper.

- Bon… ronchonna Sirius. Tu n'as pas tort pour le maquillage, mais nous n'en avons pas !

- Allons demander à Eléonore !

- Bonne idée, mais comment allons-nous lui présenter la chose ?

- Nous lui dirons que Mathias risque d'être gêné d'être accompagné par deux hommes pour chercher ses fournitures, et donc que tu as décidé de te déguiser.

- N'importe quoi… Moi qui croyait que les Mangemort étaient crédibles lorsqu'ils mentaient ! Aïeeeeee !

Severus n'avait pas apprécié la boutade et l'avait fait comprendre à Sirius d'un coup de poing bien senti dans l'épaule. Il répliqua sèchement :

- Alors débrouille-toi avec elle si tu es si malin ! Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé plus d'une décennie à Azkaban !

Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter. Il enfila ses habits qui avaient mystérieusement quitté son corps pendant sa séance anti-poils, et il sortit. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint, tenant triomphalement une trousse à maquillage à bout de bras.

Severus, abasourdi, demanda :

- Que lui as-tu raconté ?

- Simplement que l'école de Mathias était très spéciale, et qu'il était de mise lors de la réunion d'accueil des enfants, que les parents se déguisent, afin que les enfants ne soient pas déstabilisés par leur différence de milieu social. J'ai ajouté que pour Mathias il serait plus simple qu'il soit accompagné d'un couple.

Severus se retint de féliciter son compagnon, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils attaquèrent donc la séance maquillage. Lorsque Severus eut fini, Sirius observa le résultat dans la glace : il ressemblait à un clown.

- Tu n'as aucun sens des couleurs Sev, le taquina Sirius. Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonne pas, tu est toujours habillé en sombre.

Severus ne montra pas qu'il était vexé. Il entreprit de démaquiller Sirius, en appuyant bien histoire de lui faire sentir son mécontentement. Alors qu'il allait se lancer dans un nouveau maquillage, Sirius se saisit de la trousse :

- Laisse-moi faire !

Après environ 25 minutes de concentration intense, le résultat n'était pas mieux… Le fard à paupière bleu jurait avec le blush orange, et le faisait ressembler à un travesti (ce qu'il serait, après tout). Devant ce nouveau fiasco, Sirius, résigné, décida d'aller demander conseil à Eléonore. Il ne se démaquilla pas, afin qu'elle voit le désastre. La jeune fille éclata de rire en le voyant entrer. Elle essaya de lui expliquer comment appliquer du fond de teint, mais baissa les bras au moment des explications concernant le mascara. En effet, Sirius essayait en même temps, mais il s'en mettait plus sur les paupières que sur les cils. Eléonore proposa donc de le maquiller le jour de la réunion, ce que Sirius accepta avec un soupir de soulagement. Ca serait bien plus simple et plus réussi ! Il retourna donc dans la chambre, content de l'accord passé avec Eléonore.

Severus et Sirius s'occupèrent des douches et du coucher des garçons de l'orphelinat, puis se mirent au lit à leur tour. Ils discutèrent brièvement de la sortie sur le chemin de traverse, puis s'endormirent. Du moins, Sirius s'endormit. Severus ne put fermer l'œil avant une heure avancée. En effet, il était inquiet. Il ne savait toujours pas si le monde moldu était au courant de leur évasion, et il n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier. Si le chemin de traverse était peuplé d'Aurors, la tâche risquait d'être ardue… Il se promit de régler le premier souci dès le lendemain, si cela était possible, en sondant leurs voisins. Quant au second, eh bien ils verraient le jour-même. Après tout, devoir se cacher, être en fuite en permanence et ne pas utiliser la magie étaient exténuants. Et puis, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Severus s'en voulut de penser cela, car si lui ne courait pas grand danger, il en était tout autre pour Sirius. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais ça lui ferait mal d'en être séparé, alors qu'il commençait à goûter au bonheur. Malgré tout, chez lui, tout instant de bonheur était lié à un moment de détresse. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin déjouer le destin ? Après tout, Sirius était peut-être le bon… Le Maître de Potions s'endormit sur ces pensées.

* * *

_A suivre d'ici 3 semaines/1 mois…_

**Réponses aux review :**

- Allez Sev, on se fait encore exploiter par l'autrice, je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'y colle… Heureusement qu'elle a dit que c'était bientôt fini, j'en peux plus !!

¤L'autrice/auteur/auteuse, étonnée devant tant de mauvaise volonté de la part de celui qui adore jouer à émoustiller les lecteurs prend la température du beau gosse avec le dos de la main¤

- Aouchhhh mais tu as de la fièvre !

- C'est de la faute de Sev, il a caché mes habits alors que je me baignais dans un lac et j'ai pris froid…

- N'importe quoi. Black a, comme d'habitude, joué les exhibitionnistes, alors que la climatisation était à fond.

- Mais euh…

- Tu as joué et perdu, assume. Je ne vais pas encore tout me farcir !!

- Ola messieurs, du calme ! Il n'y a que 7 review, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ¤notez l'air désespéré de l'auteur devant la chute libre de ses review – conséquence compréhensible de l'absence de mise à jour mais quand même -¤

- Bon je m'y colle kof kof Passe moi un mouchoir avant Sev s'il te plait

- Non, d'abord tu travailles, on verra ensuite !

- Pffff ¤sniff**¤ Bisha **je dois dire que l'auteur a complètement halluciné avec les Princes d'Angleterre kof kof, en tout cas merci pour le compliment !

- Quel compliment Black ?

- Celui qui dit que notre couple est attendrissant ¤sourire de vengeance¤

- Nous – ne – sommes- pas – un – couple

- C'est ça c'est ça ! ¤renifle et éternue sur Sev¤

¤l'auteur, émue devant l'abnégation de Sirius, lui prête sa manche afin qu'il se mouche¤

- Ah tiens Sev, **Chrisanimefan** préfère les histoires sans… disons… elle préfère qu'on fasse pas… enfin tu vois quoi.

- Je vois très bien et je tiens à dire que cette lectrice est la seule équilibrée des revieweuses. Non mais vraiment, ce cabot et moi ensemble… en train de… Je préfère ne pas y penser !! En plus elle fait des compliments à Nyctalope, bref elle me plait cette petite ! J'aime bien **Dragonneva **aussi. Elle me comprend, ELLE. Elle sait ce que c'est d'être hanté par son passé… D'ailleurs Dragonneva, si tu as toi aussi tué un ancien amour de sang-froid, mes cachots te sont ouverts pour en parler, n'hésite pas.

- Tu vois que tu as un cœur ¤kof kof¤

- Hmmmm

- Aaaah **Zazaone** ! ¤atchoum¤ elle est du même avis que moi !

- Mais encore ?

- Elle veut qu'on… enfin tu vois quoi

- Oui je vois très bien Black, tu es assez lourd avec ça !!

- Eh bien je peux te dire qu'on devrait enfin concrétiser tout ça d'après les notes de l'auteur.

¤Severus arrache le cahier des mains de Sirius et blémit¤

¤L'auteur s'éloigne de Severus, histoire de ne pas être à portée de chaudron, au cas où¤

- Sev, ça sert à rien de t'arrêter à chaque fois vu qu'on va finir un jour ¤kof kof¤. C'est reculer pour mieux sauter tout ça ¤sourire lubrique¤. Que je peux être bon en jeux de mots parfois !

Severus, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu :

- Tiens encore une déséquilibrée. **Vic-chan **tu peux toucher tous les cheveux de Sirius que tu veux, tant que tu m'en débarrasses on sera amis !

- Ah bin je suis pas contre moi ¤kof kof¤

- Par contre tu risques d'attraper sa maladie de l'exhibition

L'auteur :

- Un rhume quoi… Pas la peine de vouloir caser des mots comptent triple hein, on est pas au scrabble Sev

- Au quoi ?

- Laisse tomber… bon allez je finis sinon demain on y est encore ! **Uathann **je suis désolée mais c'est plus un cadeau de grandes vacances qu'un cadeau de Noël. J'espère quand même que ça t'a plu ! Et **Laetitia **je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a déplu, mais j'ai bien peur que le chapitre 18 te paraisse… chiant. Mais bon, c'est nécessaire donc… Sur ce, nous vous laissons, c'est l'heure de l'apéro !

- Ca sera un grog pour moi ! ¤atchoum¤

- Et un bourbon pour moi, histoire que je me remette des révélations que je viens d'entendre…

* * *

Voilà pour ces RAR ! Ca me prend du temps mais ça m'amuse alors… Par contre il faut plus de deux review, sinon ça n'a pas d'intérêt -message subliminal- N'oubliez pas votre review !


	18. travaux et inquiétudes

Vous ne rêvez pas, la suite de CPSJ a mis moins d'un an à arriver. La fin est proche donc j'espère pouvoir continuer à écrire et publier de façon régulière.

Ce chapitre est un peu "vide" niveau action et rebondissements mais il sert de lien avec le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Travaux et inquiétudes**

Sirius et Severus se levèrent tôt. Une longue journée les attendait s'ils voulaient avancer dans leur installation. Ils prirent le bus (ce qu'ils faisaient désormais sans aucun problème) et se postèrent devant les portes du magasin d'électroménager avant même l'ouverture. Ils patientèrent, puis entrèrent : ils étaient les premiers clients. Un peu désorientés par la diversité des différents appareils moldus, ils finirent par demander conseil à un vendeur, leur expliquant qu'il n'y avait rien dans leur nouvelle maison. Le vendeur, voyant que les deux hommes n'y connaissaient rien, se fit un plaisir de leur montrer le top de l'électroménager, aussi bien en matière de micro-onde/four/connexion à internet/lave-vaisselle (c'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver de nos jours), que de réfrigérateur, gazinière et autres machines à l'utilité obscure pour les deux hommes. Un peu décontenancés, et surtout inquiets pour leur budget, les deux hommes remercièrent le vendeur et partirent les mains vides. Ils avaient beau avoir un compte approvisionné par Dumbledore, Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à dépenser autant pour des appareils neufs. Il chercha donc un magasin spécialisé dans les articles d'occasion, comme il le faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si ça existait chez les sorciers, ça devait bien exister chez les moldus. Ce raisonnement n'était pas forcément juste mais après s'être renseignés dans une petite épicerie, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Dès leur entrée dans le magasin, une vendeuse à l'air avenant les accueillit, souriante. Severus exposa leurs attentes :

- Nous cherchons de quoi aménager notre cuisine, sachant que nous n'avons rien mais que nous n'avons besoin que du minimum. Pourriez-vous nous conseiller s'il vous plait ?

Sirius, trouvant Severus bien plus à l'aise et surtout plus capable d'estimer leurs besoins, resta un peu à l'écart tandis que la vendeuse les conseillait, l'air amusé. Ils ressortirent une demie-heure plus tard, satisfaits de leurs achats : désormais, un réfrigérateur, une gazinière et une machine à laver allaient compléter les éléments de leur cuisine. Puis, munis des mesures notées par Mathias, ils retournèrent au magasin de meubles suédois afin d'acheter des placards pour la même pièce. C'était bien plus simple de trouver ce que l'on cherchait lorsque l'on savait exactement ce dont on avait besoin ! Ils firent rapidement leur choix puis prirent la direction de leur maison, afin de commencer à repeindre les murs en attendant la livraison de leur électroménager. Arrivés dans leur nouveau chez-eux, ils posèrent les cartons contenant les placards en kit sur le sol de la cuisine puis Sirius s'affala dans le canapé neuf.

- Sirius, sans vouloir t'offenser, nous avons TOUS les murs de cette maison à repeindre. Ca serait bien de s'y mettre rapidement.

Sirius, non conscient de la tâche à effectuer ronchonna. Severus, bien plus réaliste, tenta de le déloger de son refuge. La force ne fonctionnant pas, il essaya la méthode douce, à savoir quelques bisous, ce qui fut bien plus efficace. Il ponctua ses baisers de douces promesses concernant leurs projets à deux une fois les travaux terminés.

Sirius, désormais plein d'entrain, sauta sur ses pieds joints et s'exclama :

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend Sev? Tu vas voir, on va la repeindre en moins de deux heures cette maison !!

Seulement, l'animagus ne se rendait pas compte que deux heures étaient le minimum à passer sur une pièce pour deux débutants. C'est donc en sueur, et affamés, que les deux hommes décidèrent de faire une pause casse-croûte avant d'attaquer le reste. Severus blêmit quand il vit l'heure : ils avaient passé deux heures et demie sur la plus petite pièce de la maison, à savoir la deuxième chambre. Il fit le tour de la maison, résigné, afin d'estimer le temps dont ils auraient besoin pour repeindre le reste des murs. Il évalua le temps de travail à deux jours. Sirius, lui, était plutôt inquiet pour son estomac : ils n'avaient rien à manger. Ils décidèrent d'aller acheter un sandwich qu'ils mangeraient rapidement sur la route avant de se remettre au travail.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ils n'avaient pas mal avancé. Visiblement, c'est en peignant qu'on apprenait à peindre ! En une après-midi ils avaient repeint la première chambre ainsi que la cuisine. Il ne leur restait plus que le salon et la salle de bain. Severus réévalua le temps de travail à une petite journée. Plus tard, il faudrait qu'ils branchent les appareils reçus dans la journée, ce qui risquait de ne pas être triste. Sirius avait toujours vécu dans une maison de sorciers. Severus, quant à lui, bien qu'élevé par une mère sorcière et un père moldu, n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir utilisé un frigo ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient vécu à la sorcière dès ses trois ans. Sirius le rassura : Mathias et Eléonore répondraient sûrement à leurs questions.

Tranquillisés, ils reprirent le chemin de l'orphelinat. Ils arrivèrent après l'heure du repas, penauds d'avoir ainsi abandonné Madame Sweet et Eléonore. Cette dernière les apaisa : avant qu'ils n'arrivent, elle se débrouillait seule. Cependant, c'était très fatigant pour elle de devoir tout gérer toute la journée. Les deux hommes promirent de ne pas laisser passer l'heure une nouvelle fois. Ils profitèrent de la plonge pour exposer leurs soucis matériels à Eléonore.

Celle-ci, incrédule, écoutait leur questions. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle s'exclama en riant:

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous quitté la civilisation ? Quand même, on dirait que vous ne connaissez même pas l'électricité.

Sirius, devant l'air gêné de Severus, prit les choses en main. Il décida de mettre à profit son talent de baratineur, tout en ponctuant ses phrases de sourires charmeurs :

- Mais si bien sûr que nous connaissons l'étlecticité! –sourire- C'est juste que…

Il fut coupé dans ses explications par l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle riait, il sourit, histoire de se donner bonne contenance, et continua, tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer son fou rire :

- C'est juste que nous vivions dans une région très reculée… Nous cueillions des fruits et chassions des animaux que nous faisions cuire dans du feu, et nous lavions nos vêtements dans un ruisseau…

Devant l'air compatissant d'Eléonore et les sourcils froncés de Severus, Sirius se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin. Cependant, la réponse de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que son charme était toujours opérationnel :

- Oh mes pauvres… Ca n'a pas dû être facile…

Sirius prit un air triste de circonstance et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, il n'y a rien de plus simple !

Et elle leur détailla ce qu'il fallait faire : brancher le frigo à une prise, et faire de même pour la machine à laver. Elle leur expliqua également comment raccorder la machine à laver à l'eau et où mettre le tuyau d'écoulement des eaux usées, ainsi que l'endroit où ils pouvaient acheter du gaz. Sirius souriait d'un air charmeur tandis qu'elle expliquait tout cela, délaissant la vaisselle que Severus dut faire, non sans pousser de petits grognements de mécontentement. Après avoir parlé pendant dix minutes sans s'arrêter, Eléonore conclut :

- Voilà, vous savez l'essentiel ! De toute façon, vos appareils ont été livrés avec des notices d'utilisation, vous devriez donc vous en sortir.

Sirius la remercia chaleureusement, s'excusa de nouveau pour leur absence au dîner puis sortit, suivi de Severus.

- J'espère que tu as retenu ce qu'elle a dit car je n'ai rien compris !!

- De toute façon, à part sourire, tu ne sais pas faire grand-chose !

Sirius allait répliquer, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix fluette :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

L'animagus, trop heureux de retrouver Mathias, le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs tandis que Severus répondait au petit garçon :

- Sirius ne comprend rien aux coutumes moldues ! Que ferait-il sans moi ?

Mathias se renfrogna. Sirius, notant le changement de comportement du petit garçon, le questionna :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Vous, vous ne comprenez rien aux coutumes moldues, pourtant vous êtes des adultes. Alors comment moi je vais comprendre comment ça marche le monde sorcier ?

Sirius et Severus entraînèrent Mathias sous son arbre, afin de pouvoir surveiller les jeux des enfants tout en expliquant au petit garçon ce qu'il avait à savoir :

- Déjà, là-bas, il n'y a pas d'éclecticité.

Mathias éclata de rire, tout comme l'avait fait Eléonore quelques minutes auparavant :

- On dit électricité, pas éclecticité !

- Aaaaah c'est donc pour ça qu'Eléonore riait ! Moi qui croyais que j'avais fait une blague sans le savoir ! Sirius accompagna Mathias dans son fou rire.

Severus sourit devant la complicité des deux garçons. C'était à se demander qui avait la trentaine, et qui n'avait que onze ans ! Une fois que son rire fut calmé, Sirius entreprit de raconter Poudlard et le monde sorcier à Mathias, en omettant de mentionner la guerre. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait déjà dit tout ça au jeune garçon, mais celui-ci semblait ravi d'entendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait à raconter. Severus, comme si de rien n'était, écoutait les histoires de Sirius. D'un côté, le monde sorcier lui manquait. Mais d'un autre… Il était bien moins angoissé depuis qu'il vivait incognito chez les moldus. De nouveau, il sentit comme un dilemme en lui. Qu'allait-il se passer dans un futur éloigné ? C'était bien beau ces vacances forcées, mais ils ne pourraient pas vivre cachés toute leur vie. Et puis, un jour arriverait où la magie leur manquerait tellement qu'ils l'utiliseraient sans s'en rendre compte. Alors, ce serait la fin de leur tranquillité.

Severus se garda de partager ses pensées avec Sirius. Ce dernier semblait tellement loin de ces préoccupations… Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'après avoir passé autant de temps près des détraqueurs, Sirius devait avoir besoin d'un peu de calme et de… tendresse. Quand il y pensait, lui aussi en avait besoin mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait à voix haute. Surtout quand il voyait la personne qui lui apportait cette affection. Quelle ironie du sort ! Le salut venait de l'ennemi…

Severus regarda l'heure et se leva prestement. Il était l'heure pour eux de coucher les enfants. Il les appela donc et entreprit de les faire monter au dortoir, malgré les protestations de certains. Sirius suivit, tenant Mathias par la main.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'habitude de gérer les douches et le coucher, tout se passait relativement rapidement. En une demie-heure tout le monde était propre et bordé. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur leurs lits, fatigués. Ils allaient se changer et se mettre au lit lorsqu'un faible coup fut frappé à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte se tenait un de leurs petits protégés, qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans.

- Oui ? demanda Sirius en baillant.

D'une toute petite voix, comme intimidé, le petit garçon demanda :

- Monsieur Sirius, vous pouvez nous raconter une histoire ?

Devant l'air ébahi de Sirius, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est Mathias, il dit que vous racontez des histoires formidables !

Sirius sourit à la pensée que Mathias finissait par s'intégrer, petit à petit.

- Pas de souci bonhomme ! répondit l'animagus. File dans ton dortoir, rassemble ceux qui veulent une histoire. J'arrive.

Trop heureux, le petit garçon courut vers les dortoirs tandis que Sirius fermait la porte. Il sourit à Severus :

- Ca fait du bien de se dire qu'on met un peu de bonheur dans la vie de ces enfants, tu ne trouves pas ?

Severus acquiesça, avec un petit sourire triste. S'il avait eu un peu plus d'histoires durant son enfance, peut-être sa destinée aurait-elle été différente. Sirius déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit, non sans demander :

- Tu ne veux pas venir ?

Severus refusa, prétextant la fatigue. Sirius ferma la porte en sortant.

Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Severus assis sur le lit, l'air sombre. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Sans que Sirius ne lui demande rien, il lui fit part de ses craintes quant au futur. Sirius se demanda comment Severus faisait pour toujours penser au pire, mais il n'avait pas tort. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose à répondre :

- Vivons au jour le jour, le futur sera là bien assez vite.

Severus soupira. Sirius avait raison, le futur viendrait vite, trop vite. Il cala sa tête contre l'épaule du Gryffondor en silence. Ce dernier l'enlaça puis lui demanda :

- C'est la perspective d'aller sur le chemin de traverse qui t'inquiète autant ?

Severus acquiesça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, avec nos déguisements tout ira bien ! le rassura Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Severus aurait aimé être doté d'un tel optimisme. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il proposa d'éteindre la lumière, ils avaient eu une rude journée, et celle du lendemain risquait de ne pas être très reposante. Tous deux se couchèrent, l'un contre l'autre. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de caresser le dos du Serpentard afin de le rassurer. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, non sans inquiétude.

* * *

_A suivre..._

**Réponses aux review**

_**- Chrisanimefan**_: Ca fait plaisir de voir une habituée revenir par ici :) encore désolée pour l'attente du chapitre précédent... Sinon toi tu voyais Severus en fille? Moi aussi au début, puis je me suis dit que beaucoup de monde devait le voir déguisé en fille plutôt que Sirius (sûrement à cause de l'épisode de Neville qui le voit habillé comme sa grand-mère lol) donc j'ai fait l'inverse, histoire de minimiser le déjà-vu! Pour les fins alternatives c'est une idée pas encore très claire dans ma tête mais j'ai les grandes lignes pour les deux fins donc je pense le faire et les publier en même temps. Peut-être laisserai-je une fin ouverte avec la possibilité pour moi de faire une mini suite? Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra du temps libre que j'aurai cette année (sûrement pas beaucoup!!). Bisous miss!

_**- Dalou28**_: Oui je comprends que beaucoup aient lâché mes fics vu que j'ai mis un an à les mettre à jour (et encore, une de mes fics attend toujours la suite...) mais bon quand on n'a pas le temps... Tant pis! Ca m'embête pour les lecteurs mais je ne laisse pas tomber car je n'aime pas laisser des choses non finies :). J'espère que tu seras toujours fidèle au rdv, d'autant plus que les chapitres vont avoir de nouveau un rythme de publication régulier (tous les mois environ) et que la fin est proche! bon dimanche!

_**- Assyra**_: Merci pour ta review! Pour savoir ce que ça va donner ces déguisements, c'est le chapitre suivant! Je ne te cache pas qu'il sera bien plus intéressant que ce chapitre mais bon, il faut bien lier ces chapitres entre eux de manière logique d'où ce chapitre un peu batard. J'espère tout de même qu'il t'a plu et que tu seras fidèle au rdv le mois prochain! Pour le bisou... Faudra repasser plus tard, je manque de temps malheureusement pour convoquer nos deux zigotos pour les RAR made by eux! Désolée!

_**- Archea**_: Je n'abandonne rien du tout! Je manque juste de temps... Là ça devrait aller mieux mais bon rien n'est certain, je verrai bien... De toute façon la fic est bientôt finie, le chapitre 19 est sur le feu (bien que publié d'ici un mois je pense) et je ne pense pas dépasser 23-25 chapitres! Ca sent la fin pour de bon! Concernant le côté féminin de Sev, tu n'es pas la seule à faire la remarque et j'en suis bien contente! Au moins, ça change de voir Sirius en femme et Severus en homme . Merci pour tes félicitations et pour ta remarque (j'ai corrigé la petite erreur de résumé que tu m'as signalée). A très bientôt j'espère!

_**- Piwi-chan:** _si Severus était là il te dirait que le noir, c'est la clâââsse! Merci pour ta review, à bientôt :)_**  
**_


	19. La peinture, c'est sexy!

Hello!

Voici la suite de "C'était pas son jour"! Elle a tardé, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! La fin est très très proche. Je pense, comme je vous l'avais dit, faire une fin heureuse et une plus "réaliste" un peu tristoune. J'attends vos avis sur la question!

En attendant, bonne lecture! (ce chapitre est déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans :D)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - La peinture, c'est sexy!**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius émergea de son sommeil avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il grogna, referma les yeux et se colla à Severus. Qu'il ne trouva pas. Ce manque de chaleur humaine et la vacuité du lit finirent de le réveiller totalement. Il se redressa et scruta la chambre. Aucune trace de Severus. Il souffla comme il savait si bien le faire et se leva. Il allait partir à la recherche de Severus lorsqu'il remarqua le papier posé sur le bureau. Il fut rassuré de reconnaître l'écriture de son compagnon :

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je ne veux pas te réveiller. Tu me retrouveras à la maison, quitte à ne pas trouver le sommeil autant avancer la peinture.

A tout à l'heure.

Severus »

Rassuré, Sirius décida de commencer sa journée par une bonne douche. Puis, afin de gagner du temps, il prépara la cantine pour le petit-déjeuner. Il eut le temps de lire un peu avant le réveil des enfants. Tout se passa sans encombre, excepté la petite Mary qui vit son croissant disparaître dans la bouche de John, ce qui fut le départ d'une mini bataille à table. La routine quoi... Une fois les bols débarrassés il salua Mathias, lui rappela que c'était LE grand jour (comme si le petit garçon ne se souvenait pas qu'il allait découvrir le monde sorcier dans l'après-midi !) et prit la direction de la maison.

Arrivé devant la porte, il fut assailli par l'odeur de la peinture fraîche. Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée.

Severus, tout à sa peinture, ne l'entendit pas entrer. Sirius décida de profiter un peu de la vue. En effet, malgré l'heure matinale il faisait déjà chaud et Severus avait retiré son tee-shirt, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la veille. Par pudeur sûrement, pensa Sirius. Quelques gouttes de peinture tachetaient ses épaules tandis que la sueur perlait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sirius trouvait ça terriblement viril et avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler s'il continuait d'espionner son compagnon de la sorte. Il s'approcha de lui en douce et le fit sursauter lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

- Hé Sev, n'aie pas peur comme ça, ce n'est que moi !

Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un tendre baiser sur la joue de Severus. Ce dernier, soulagé se blottit dans les bras de Sirius, à sa grande surprise.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Devant l'air hésitant de Severus, Sirius continua :

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, tu ne devrais pas…

Il fut arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase par un fougueux baiser de Severus auquel il se fit un plaisir de répondre.

- Sirius, je préfère en parler plus tard d'accord ? Pour le moment…

Severus ponctua ses dires d'un baiser on ne peut plus explicite. Les premiers assauts étaient sauvages. C'est comme si Severus avait autant besoin des baisers de Sirius pour vivre que d'oxygène. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Ses mains passèrent sous le tee-shirt de Sirius tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Sirius pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Severus en profita pour explorer son cou. Sentir le souffle chaud de Severus contre son cou, puis derrière son oreille, tandis que des mains maladroites tentaient de lui retirer son tee-shirt le firent gémir. Il recula d'un pas. Severus étouffa un grognement de protestation tandis que Sirius ôtait lui-même le vêtement. L'animagus se colla de nouveau à Severus et ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

- Je… J'ai tellement envie de toi… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Severus préféra ignorer la dernière affirmation, continuant son exploration. Ses mains cherchaient avidement un moyen de retirer son jean à son compagnon, tandis que ses jambes les entraînaient tous deux vers le canapé du salon.

La tournure que prenaient les évènements se révéla tout à fait du goût de Sirius qui décida d'aider Severus, de peur que la moindre difficulté ne le fasse changer d'avis. Lorsque son jean se retrouva à ses chevilles, Sirius trébucha et tomba sur le divan. Severus l'aida à se dépêtrer de son pantalon puis le rejoignit sur le canapé. Sirius, sur le dos, était dominé par un Severus haletant. Ce dernier le fixait tout en calmant sa respiration, et Sirius en fut un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les yeux sombres du Maître de potions essayaient de voir à travers lui. Il se sentait… transparent. Pas invisible aux yeux de son compagnon mais plutôt sans aucun secret pour lui. Pourtant, il ne savait pas tout de lui, ils évitaient en général de parler de leur passé, souvent douloureux. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi nu devant quelqu'un, c'était une sensation assez déplaisante.

Severus sourit et Sirius soupira, rassuré. Il se redressa sur les coudes afin de frôler la bouche tant désirée. La main de Severus se perdit dans les cheveux de Sirius tandis que leur baiser s'éternisait. D'un coup de hanches, Sirius inversa les rôles et ne manqua pas de les faire dégringoler du canapé au passage, mais aucun des deux ne s'en offusqua. Tous deux étaient bien trop occupés avec leurs deux mains et leur bouche. Afin de ne pas brusquer son compagnon, Sirius débuta une légère descente de ses mains le long du torse glabre de Severus tout en continuant de picorer son torse de baisers. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la boucle du jean de Severus, Sirius jeta un regard à Severus, comme pour demander son approbation. Les yeux fermés de ce dernier ainsi que ses légers soupirs répondirent à sa place. Sirius s'enhardit. Tandis que ses mains s'acharnaient sur le jean de Severus, sa langue jouait à tracer de fines arabesques sur le bas-ventre de son compagnon. Il parvint enfin à retirer son pantalon. La vue de la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de son compagnon excita Sirius. Cependant, il ne put prendre le temps de regarder le résultat de ses jeux de langue car Severus rouvrit les yeux, comme pour montrer son impatience. Sirius ne se fit pas prier. De nouveau il laissa courir ses lèvres le long de fines lignes imaginaires, ses mains glissaient le long des épaules de Severus, puis de ses flancs. Il s'arrêta sur le caleçon de Severus et allait le retirer quand ce dernier l'arrêta :

- Ecoute, je… je préfèrerais qu'on aille dans la chambre…

Soulagé de ne pas entendre une énième fois les excuses de Severus associées à un refus, Sirius se leva prestement et aida Severus à en faire de même. Ce dernier en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Il poussa Sirius devant lui non sans en profiter pour admirer son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il adorait le dos de Sirius. Ce dernier se retourna afin de voler un baiser à son compagnon puis se laissa pousser jusqu'à la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et essaya de se calmer. Visiblement, Severus voulait prendre les choses en main, il fallait qu'il arrive à le laisser faire, à se laisser dominer. Ce n'était pas son rôle favori mais il était prêt à tout pour Severus. Il regarda ce dernier et poussa un soupir mêlant désir et douleur lorsque Severus s'assit sur ses cuisses, effleurant son érection confinée dans son caleçon. Les mains de Severus s'attaquèrent au morceau de tissu et libérèrent le sexe dressé de Sirius. Il sembla un peu perdu à sa vue puis reprit vite le dessus. Il embrassa sauvagement Sirius tandis qu'une de ses mains entama un lent va-et-vient autour du sexe dressé de son amant. Ce dernier gémit et tenta de coordonner ses mouvements pour retirer à son tour le sous-vêtement de Severus, qui l'aida de bonne grâce. Une fois nu, Severus eu un moment de doute qu'il chassa d'un léger signe de tête. Il s'allongea contre Sirius, prenant bien soin d'éviter son sexe, et le regarda intensément. Puis il se colla à lui d'un mouvement rapide. Sirius retint un faible gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dressé de Severus se frotter au sien. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque la bouche de Severus se perdit du côté de son nombril. Le souffle chaud de Severus au-dessus de son sexe fit se cambrer Sirius. Il voulait qu'il prenne son sexe en bouche, qu'il joue avec, qu'il entre en lui… Il était fou de désir. Mais Severus semblait s'en amuser. Il soufflait légèrement sur le sexe gonflé de son amant tout en caressant son aine. D'un coup de rein involontaire, Sirius effleura la bouche de Severus de son sexe. Ce dernier, voyant que son compagnon en mourait d'envie, n'hésita plus. Il prit le sexe de son amant à pleine bouche tout en caressant ses testicules, envoyant une décharge de pure extase dans le corps de Sirius. Il le relâcha et se contenta de frôler le gland de Sirius avec sa langue. Il voulait jouer ? Il allait être servi ! Il alternait frôlements et caresses avant de reprendre le sexe gonflé dans sa bouche. Sirius ne tenait plus, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir mais à chaque fois Severus arrivait à faire durer le plaisir.

- Sev, murmura Sirius entre deux gémissements… Laisse-moi faire… Pour toi.

Severus refusa d'un hochement de tête. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'être aussi vulnérable.

- Alors prends-moi.

Le Maître de potions se redressa, et farfouilla dans le tiroir de la table basse. D'une voix rauque il demande :

- Tourne-toi s'il-te-plait… J'aimerais voir ton dos.

Sirius ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Severus s'enduisit les mains de vaseline tout en observant le dos musclé de Sirius. Sirius sursauta lorsqu'un doigt se fraya un passage dans son intimité, se mouvant délicatement afin de ne pas le blesser. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amant avait pensé à tout. C'était typiquement lui. Il arrêta de sourire quand un deuxième doigt le pénétra. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux précédents. La main gauche de Severus caressait en douceur les omoplates de son amant, tandis que sa main droite faisait de longs va-et-vient. Sirius grogna lorsque tout ce petit monde disparut de son corps. Il allait protester quand il sentit le sexe de Severus contre son anus. Ce dernier le pénétra tout doucement, un peu timide. Il savait que Sirius avait, comme lui, un long passif de célibataire. Il ne voulut pas le brusquer. Mais Sirius lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de bassin qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il soit en lui. Severus n'hésita plus. Sirius ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentit que Severus était entièrement en lui. Severus s'enhardit en gémissant. Il avait tellement envie de Sirius, et ça y était, il le possédait complètement. Personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever cela.

Le bassin de Severus commençait à avoir des mouvements désordonnés, tandis que ses mains occupées avec le sexe de Sirius semblaient avoir une vie propre. Sirius jouit. Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sur les chemins de l'extase. Tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le lit, exténués par tant de plaisir.

A la grande surprise de Sirius, Severus se blottit contre son torse. Sirius resserra son bras libre sur lui, d'un geste protecteur.

Severus fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- Je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi. murmura-t-il, un peu honteux devant tant de faiblesse.

- Moi aussi… Je te remercie pour ces dernières semaines, un peu de bonheur ne fait jamais de mal.

Sirius ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Alors que Sirius allait de nouveau parler, Severus se leva sans crier gare et remit son caleçon en expliquant à Sirius :

- Il faut qu'on finisse la peinture du hall d'entrée, et qu'on se dépêche, sinon on va être en retard à l'orphelinat.

Sirius soupira devant la façon triviale dont son compagnon évitait toute conversation un peu sérieuse mais s'exécuta. Il voulut peindre complètement nu mais le regard désapprobateur de Severus le fit se rhabiller. Ils finirent rapidement de passer un coup de pinceau dans le hall d'entrée et rejoignirent l'orphelinat. Sirius ne cessait de fixer Severus, qui regardait dans le vague d'un air inquiet.

Ils devaient s'occuper du repas de midi après quoi ils se déguiseraient, laissant à Eléonore le soin de maquiller Sirius, puis ils prendraient la route du chemin de traverse. Sirius savait que c'était ce dernier point qui inquiétait son amant. Après réflexion, lui non plus n'était pas rassuré…

* * *

_A suivre..._

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!


End file.
